Breaking and Rising
by ThisIsAWickedWorld
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a 20 year old ex-FBI agent on the run since a mission went wrong. She's broken and has lost her hope, along with her faith. There's only one person holding her up, that special someone who makes her feel things she never dreamt of feeling again. But her past comes catching up to her. Will she be able to turn the tables ? BeChloe EndGame
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the story, also, if you have any question or just want to interact, you can find me on /ThisIsAWickedWorld xoxo**

Hello, my official name's Rebecca Holiday, and I'm a regular 17 year old high school student. At least that's what people think. Convincing, isn't it ? Now the truth. I'm Beca Mitchell, I'm 20 years old, and under a fake identity. Why ? Well see, I had been trained for as long as I can remember to follow my family, becoming a FBI agent at the age of 16. I know it's really young, but turns out my youth was really helpful for some missions ! I was agent Mitchell03. Agent Mitchell01 was my father, and 02 my cousin. Not to brag, but I used to be pretty good at this. Working under cover, or fake identity, I liked to fight. Proving males they could be brought down by a young girl was an amazing feeling !

I know what you're thinking. I'm talking about fake identity, I'm using one right now and yet, I talk about being Agent Mitchell03 past tense. You're wondering if I'm on a mission and if not, then what's going on ?

See, my motto was : do your job the best you can without putting people you love in danger. I didn't really care about jeopardizing my own safety, I usually lived on the edge actually, adrenaline was kind of my drug. Unfortunately, something bad happened. I failed my mission, and along with it, I failed the girl I love. My one, first, true love. I pissed of the wrong guy, making one slight mistake, out of stupidness, and now, me, my mom and my step-dad are living a lie.

We moved to this new town a year and a half ago, and they made me start high school all over again. I hated it. Luckily, my best friend moved there too, her name's Emily, and she's the only one who knows who I really am. Aside from my parents, of course. That's the deal : no telling anyone who we are, no serious relationships with anyone, no strings attached, most of all, no developping feelings. Let's just say I failed on that part. Yeah, I failed, again.


	2. Chapter 1 - High School All Over Again

Beca's p.o.v.

"AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN 'BOUT MY BAD REPUTATION ! OH NO ! MAN HEY ! WOW NO !..." I'm in my car driving to school and Joan Jett is blasting through my windows. Rock always puts me in a good mood and I'm singing my head off, shaking my brown hair back and forth. Yeah, yeah, dancing while driving is dangerous... Whatev'z ! I'm happy today, like every other day for over a year. Well, not _happy_ , motivated. See, there's this girl, her name's Chloe Beale, she is my best friend Emily's roommate at boarding school, and one of my classmates. Now don't get me wrong, she isn't mine. She is like, super straight. And anyway I'm not ready to let go of my first true love, Bridgit, but, I don't know, the idea of seing her, spending time with her first thing in the morning... It's just enough to give me the strenght to get up everyday. What can I say ? I like her. Very much... I mean, who wouldn't ? She is smart, so kind, sensitive, fun to be around, understanding, talented, not mentioning crazy beautiful and super-duper hot. She has those deep, big, round, baby blue eyes which reflected so many emotions, this long wavy, bright red hair, these barely visible freckles on her nose, those full, pink, kissable lips that when she smiles combines sexiness and adorableness, it's so freaking cute ! I know, I'm pretty hooked up... but nevermind, if I'm gonna do High School all over again, I'd better have some kind of motivation right ?

I'm parking in front of the school when I spot Chloe, stunning as always, smoking with Aubrey and Benji. I get out of the car and start walking towards them. When she sees me, she smiles wide and waves ; and when I finally reach them, she pulls me into a tight hug. I take in her sweet sent that makes my heartbeat go crazy and softly chuckle.

"Well I'm happy to see you as well Beale !" I say when she pulls away. She just giggles and pushes my shoulder lightly. "Hey guys !" I say to the others.

"Hey !" they reply together.

"So, you know saturday I'm turning 17 ?" I ask. Right... It's not even my really birthday... Well, keep the face.

"Yeah..." they all nod so I continue "well, my parents are leaving the house so I can throw a party so, y'all in ?" I ask them.

"Yay !" Benji jumps up and down like a giddy little boy.

"Yeah it sounds good." Aubrey agrees. She's always been a little uptight, so in the beginning I had a hard time getting along with her, but getting to know her, she's a really nice girl.

Chloe remains silent, looking down. "What about you Chlo' ?" I ask, hopeful. She sighs

"I don't know Reb'... I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks... Believe me, I'd love to but he's gonna get really mad..." she replies truthfully, with a voice full of regret.

"Douchebag..." I cough so they wouldn't hear. It's not jealousy okay ? Well, maybe a little, but not only. It's just that I don't even dare to try and recall how many times I comforted Chloe when she was crying because of the numerous fights HE triggered. He made her suffer and that... I just can't cope with. "Well suit yourself Chlo' !" I reply with a fake smile as I toss my cigarette on the sidewalk and walk to class.

Chloe's p.o.v.

Fuck ! I really want to go to Rebecca's party... But I'm tired of fighting with my boyfriend Dylan 24/7... I havn't seen him once in two weeks and if I tell him I can't see him this week end because I'm going to the birthday party of the girl who has feelings for me, he'd just lose his cool, big time. Oh right, I've known about Reb's feelings for a while now, I just havn't had the heart to tell her because I still really do care about her as a friend and, in the beginning, I was afraid it'd be awkward between us. Now, I'm afraid she'd be mad at me for letting her suffer and bottle it up for so long... So I just... Shut my mouth. I look at my watch and see that the bell is gonna ring in just a minute. "Oooh SHOOT !" I exclaim and look at Aubs and Benji. "Guys, I gotta go, it's about to ring, I got to get to history !" I wave at them and run off.

I get in just in time and the teacher is just about to start his lesson. I sit in my spot next to Emily.

"Hey girl !" she greets me.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing much... I just well you know, I like Benji and I have a feeling he likes me too but... if he does then why doesn't he make a move ?" she whines.

"Well wait until saturday ! Reb invited him to her birthday party !" I tell her and it seems to lighten her mood.

"Good ! Are you coming too ?" she asks me.

"I don't know, I don't think so... I haven't seen Dylan in two weeks, he's gonna be mad if I don't go to see him..." I answer.

"I'd say, ditch that jerk who makes you suffer and come celebrate your friend !" she replies matter of factly. I just chuckle.

"We'll see..".

Oh my God ! This class is so boring ! It's only been fifteen minutes and it feels like three hours...

I slowly turn my head to scan the class and I soon spot Rebecca, sleeping, her head turned in a way that, at his desk, the teacher couldn't see her. Smart girl... I smile to myself. She's so adorable... It reminds me of the first time I understood she loves me. It was last year, she had just transfered at the beginning of the year...

*Flashback*

 _"Yo Beale!" I heard a voice calling me as I was sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the court. One of our teacher was absent so we had a free period from 8am to 10am and so, except for other boarding school students who went inside to work, every one of my classmates were heading back home. After yet another fight with my boyfriend, I was crying, head in my hands, not wanting anyone to see me, so when somebody called my name, I didn't look up, hoping he or she would get the memo._

 _I thought it worked, but then, I felt a soothing hand on my trembling shoulder as I was quietly sobbing. I still didn't look up and slightly shrugged the hand away._

 _Obviously this person wasn't about to give up as I felt the bench flinch a little from the weight of someone else sitting beside me. Then the person spoke again. "Hey, Chloe, look at me." a girl said, gently brushing my hair with her fingers. Suddenly, I felt that I could trust this girl and I finally gave in and looked at her, only to see the most caring and compassionate eyes I'd ever seen. Rebecca gave me a small smile and asked if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head no, still not breaking eye contact, sobbing harder. She didn't push it and I was grateful for that, she simply opened her arms and said "Come here.". As I did so, I put my face between her shoulder and her neck, she wrapped her arms around my back and whispered in my ear "There, let it out, it's okay. You can cry, no one's around beside me, and I won't judge...". Oddly enough, and even though I had only known her for not even a month, I felt safe, right there in her arms, I felt cared about, and with that, minute after minute, I started calming down._

 _After about ten minutes of sobbing, I pulled away and wiped my tears with the back of my hand, but I didn't wanna be alone, so I shyly asked "Reb, will you please stay with me for a while ?" "Sure thing, what do you wanna do ?" she replied and asked me. "Thanks ! Hum.. Music room ?" I offered. "Good idea !" she agreed and we headed towards it. As soon as we got there, Rebecca grabbed a guitare and started playing and singing Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. She was really good so I got my phone out and recorded it which made her smile. When she finished, she told me "You're free to keep that video, but please don't show it to anyone..." "Why not ?" I asked, confused "you have a beautiful voice !" I exclaimed. She smiled sweetly. "Why thank you, but I don't really like people knowing that..." "What about me ?" I wondered. "Well it's different, it was in the moment... So you promise ?" she nearly pleaded. "Alright, my turn then !" I shot up, ran to the piano and played Skyfall. I didn't sing though, because I can't compete with Adele. As I played, Reb went behind the piano and watched me. That's when I saw it. The love in her eyes. Even my boyfriend had never looked at me this way once. Although I never had a girl looking at me this way, it didn't really freak me out, it was more reassuring, in a way..._

*Back to present*

"MISS BEALE !" I hear a voice screaming, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh.. Sorry ?" I ask, confused and lost.

"For the third time, are you with us ?" the teacher asks, obviously annoyed.

"Well I am now, that's for sure..." I answer, more to myself than to him but he hears it anyway and the heat rises to his face.

"Yeah well you're gonna catch up with the time you spaced out, in detention !" he informes me then turns around and spots Reb who has obviously not woken up while I was lost in my thoughts. The teacher groans and rushes over to her. "MISS HOLIDAY !" he screams, hitting her table quite hard with his fists. Rebecca jumps up, her eyes wide open, pushing her chair back, nearly falling off of it as she caught up to the wall.

"Yes sir !" she says when she realises where she is. I have to try really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Detention as well with miss Beale ! You two, I don't know what's gotten into you... I'll give you extra homework, we'll see in detention." Rebecca looks at me and glares at me when she sees me still laughing about her earlier stumbling. She mouthes a 'NOT FUNNY' which makes me laugh even more and she laughs along with me. Then she whisperes "Okay, maybe a little..."

*After School*

Beca's p.o.v.

I'm at the gates, smoking with Chloe and Aubrey, before Chloe and I go to detention.

"This sucks." I groan as Chloe nods.

"What sucks?" Aubrey, who isn't in our class asks.

"Well, Reb and I got caught zoning out and sleeping in history so we both got detention and extra homework, though we don't know what it'll be yet." Chloe explains as Aubrey's face fell.

"What ?! Chloe, you know you're gonna fail if you don't listen in class ! Plus you said we'd go to the mall this afternoon for my mother's birthday gift and - " Aubrey stopped mid-sentence to put her hands on her mouth and bending over a little.

"Bree… Take a deep breath, yeah, there you go, better ? " Chloe asks and Aubrey nods. « You know, I'm gonna catch up what I missed in class in detention, so I can't skip to go to the mall, I'm sorry… » She apologizes.

"I guess not..." Aubrey replies, disappointed. Just after that Aubrey leaves, and Chloe and I then head to the detention room where the history teacher is waiting for us.

"Finally, here you are ! So ! You catch up with the lesson I've done while you were asleep, and then, you'll have to present feminism throughout history in front of the class next friday, to introduce the next chapter, is that clear ?" He asks.

"Yes sir." we both answer.

"Alright, I'll leave you two, and be quiet." He tells us.

"Okay." I say, sitting down. Fuck but I've already graduated ! I really hate doing that all over again. Moreover, it really feels like nothing has changed...

*Flashback*

 _I was sitting in my history class, far left corner. This lesson was boring but I didn't care. The right sit of the front row was occupied by one of the most stunning girl I'd ever seen. But I had never talked to her though, since I only had one lesson with her and we were sitting on opposite sides of the class. Moreover, I didn't attend school on a regular basis because of my new job ! Yeah, I just turned 16 and seeing that I had been trained for most of my life, the FBI started to give me some missions. It was a family business that required me to be as discreet as possible when on a mission._

 _Anyway, I was watching her from afar, her long bright red hair falling wavily on her back ; she had dyed some strands of it in blue, highlighting her face and her eyes. I was day dreaming staring at her when she turned around and caught my eyes with her bright blue ones. I quickly looked down as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, I pretended to clean my glasses with the hem of my shirt, my dark brown hair covering my stupidly blushing face. When I felt that the heat had left my face, I looked up again and she was still turned around. She smiled at me and I shyly smiled back. Man she had one dazzling smile ! Suddenly the bell rang and I got up. I decided to act mature and go introduce myself. Breath in... Breath out... She won't bite. I made my way towards her and extended my hand for her to shake. "Hey, my name's Beca." I said, trying to look confident but truely, my knees were barely keeping me up. "Hello ! I'm Dallas !" she answered, smiling warmly. "Nice to meet you." I told her. "Same here." she smiled again and I melted. Suddenly, some guy came over and put his arm around her shoulders. I frowned in discontent but tried to hide it. "Hey baby !" he said, pecking her lips. "Hey sweetie !" she then turned to face me. "Beca, this is my three years boyfriend Jesse. Jesse, this is my classmate Beca." she introduced us. I shook his hand and fake smiled, feeling my heart sinking at the sight of love as they stared in each other's eyes..._

*End of flashback*

Three days later Jesse offered Dallas a promise ring. I wasn't a couple breaker, and I got that it was hopeless. I quickly dropped it and talked to Dallas from time to time, not so often. Soon Bridgit came along and I fell madly in love with her, but though Bridgit was my real first love, I'll always think of Dallas as my first crush.

As soon as the teacher leaves, Chloe comes sitting beside me, bringing me out of my thinking state.

"So, Lily gave me her notes, wanna copy it and be done with it ?" she asks.

"Yeah sure, thanks !" I smile back at her

"Aaah, what would you do without me ?" Chloe asks, a playful smirk on her face.

"Cocky much ?" I ask just as playfully.

"No, just realistic, let's get to it now !". We copy the lesson for about half an hour, and still have half an hour to kill. Then I get an idea.

"Hey, Chlo ?" she looks at me questioningly. "For the feminism thing, well I thought, since my birthday party is saturday night, you could always use it as an excuse to come and we'll work on it on sunday ?" she thinks about it for a minute.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but will I be the only one to sleep over ?" she asks, seeming a bit worried.

"No ! Of course not, almost everyone is staying the night." she seems to relax a bit.

"Okay then ! Rebecca, can I ask you a question ?" she asks after a little while.

"Anything." I answer.

"Do you have a... girlfriend or something ? 'Cause I heard a lot about you so..." she looks shy all of a sudden, and I start to stress out a little bit. She couldn't have heard about Bridgit, could she ?

"Hum.. What is it that you heard ?" I ask.

"Okay, frankly, I heard a lot of names lately, like Heather, Ashley, Austin, Kim, Charlie, Fiona... and, places too..." Shit. Fuck. Crap. This isn't Bridgit but it's not much better. She heard about that ?

"You heard about that ?" I voice my thoughts. "How ? When ? Where ?" I ask.

"Rebecca, you know, people talk... They see you as a cheap... player. I just wondered if that's true." she states. I feel hurt.

"Well you seem to know don't you ? Since 'people talk' !" I snap back, harshly. She looks sorry and slightly hurt. I regret saying that as soon as I see her hurting, but I don't apologize, I'm way too angry at 'people' for making me look this way to her. "Anyway, times up." I say grabbing my bag as I quickly take off.

I can take people judging me, but not her. Argh, what's to them anyway ?! Can't they just mind their own business ? For fuck's sake ! Am I wrong to think that people I sleep with and when and where I do it doesn't concern anyone else ?!

Just when I'm at my locker, my best friend Emily arrives.

"Hey !" she greets me warmly.

"Hi." I reply, cold.

"Oh... You okay ?" she asks, concern lacing her voice.

"No."

"You wanna talk about it ?"

"Not really no…"

"Come on, tell me what happened Beca !" I sigh and tell her what has just happened with Chloe.

"Beca, look, try to see things this way, Chloe could have just believed everyone and judge you without saying anything, but instead, she chose to ask you your side of the story, unlike everyone else..." Emily tries to reason with me.

"Yeah... you're right, and dumb me just screwed up, didn't I ?"

"Not necessarily... You know she's in my room at boarding school, I can still talk to her tonight, see if she's mad, and what she thinks."

"You'd do that ?!" I ask with a smile.

"Why of course sweetie !"

"Thanks Em, you're the best !" I say as I hug her.

"I know." she replies which makes me chuckle.

"Well I'd better head home... My mom'll worry." I tell her.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow ! I'll text ya if anything happens."

"Okay thanks again !" I say and off I go.

Chloe's p.o.v.

« And I just… I didn't mean to upset her, Bree, I just… I don't know what I was trying to do… » I trail off after explaining my fight with Rebecca.

« Oh, Chlo, I know you didn't mean to hurt her… You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, that's why you're my best friend baby… And, although it's no wonder that alt midget with her ear monstrosities has quite a temper, I mean, try to see things her way. She cares about you, very much so, and you know that. She was probably hurt that you of all people would think such things about her. » Bree tries to comfort me over the phone.

« But, I don't think that about her ! I just… I guess I was trying to let her know… What people said behind her back and I went about it the wrong way… Thing is I truly care about her too Bree ! Not the same way, sure, but I do and… what if she hates me now ? » I start panicking.

« Listen to me Chloe Beale, and listen very carefully. No one, in their right mind, could ever hate you. You're the most loveable person on this planet, and Rebecca knows that. Hell Rebecca is in love with you for God's sake. I doubt she's even mad at you, she's probably mad at herself and having the same conversation with Emily as we speak. Get your shit together, and talk to her tomorrow. Everything's gonna be fine. » Aubrey lectures me in the most endearing way possible and it's in these moments that I'm reminded how lucky I am to call her my best friend.

« You're right. Thank you Bree. I love you. » I tell her.

« I love you too sweetie. See you tomorrow. »


	3. Chapter 2 - Defending Beca

Emily's p.o.v.

*At boarding school*

I'm always careful not to call Beca well... Beca when other students are around. It's hard because I have known her for a long time now. I first met her when I was 4. She was 7. We lived in another town at the time, and Beca just moved there with her mom to live with her step-dad. We were neighbours and we quickly became friends, playing with dolls and all. I'll always remember the day I found out about her 'job'...

*Flashback*

 _I was really hurt ! My boyfriend had broken up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Well sorry, but 14 was a little young, don't you think ? I knew he was 16 but he could have waited right ?_

 _I decided to go see my best friend Beca, she always knew how to make me feel better. After all these years of friendship I didn't knock anymore, but when I arrived, the door was already opened, like it had been forced... Weird. All of a sudden, I heard a male groan and something cracked, probably made out of wood. I rushed over to where the sound came from. "BECA ?!" I shouted, worried. I arrived to the kitchen and Baca spotted me. "Don't stay here Emily !" she commanded, but I couldn't move as the man jumped on her "Careful !" I screamed and just before he could hit her, Beca turned back her attention to him. She grabbed his arm that was launched at her and led him to the kitchen counter. She hit his head on it once, twice, then he stumbled back. She grabbed a pan and knocked him out with it. "I told you not to stay here !" she scolded me. "Aren't you calling the cops ?" I asked, bewildered as she sat him on a chair and tapped his hands, torso and feet to it. "Emily, you really should leave." She told me, not answering my question. "I'm not leaving you alone with this psycho, not until you call the cops !" I refused, making her sigh. "Whatever..." she grabbed a walkie-talkie that was hidden under her jacket and spoke in it. "Agent Mitchell03 ; there must have been loopholes in the last mission, I've just been attacked in my own home." she informed who ever was listening. "How are you and how's the man ?" a deep voice answered. "I'm fine, man knocked out, tied up to a chair. Wait. I never said it was a man... Nor that he was alone !" she nearly screamed as she realized something. I, on the other hand, was totally clueless. "I'm sorry Beca... it's part of the procedure... They wanted you tested." The voice replied apologetically. "Craig ?!" I shouted but she put a finger on her lips, indicating me to shut up, which I did. "Yeah, well, I'm not cleaning this up. You're on housework duty." she informed him. "Alright kiddo." he chuckled. Then she put her walkie talkie back under her jacket. She sighed, took a bottle of water out of the fridge and emptied it on the knocked-out man's face. His eyes shot wide open. "Hey there sleeping beauty ! Here what's gonna happen. I'm gonna untie you..." I cut her off "WHAT ?!" I shouted worried. "Chill, Em ! I'll explain later !" she turned back to the man. "Then you'll go back to the base and tell them I'm very able to defend myself. Agreed ?" she asked him, untying his hands. "Agreed." he mumbled, rubbing his head where she had hit him. "Good, now go !" she said. After he left, we sat on the couch and she told me everything. I thought it was so cool having a FBI agent for a best friend !_

*End of flashback*

Well, I guess that brought us closer, but she made me promise not to tell anyone. And I never did.

As I enter the room, I see Chloe lying on the bed with her earphones on. She seems deep in thoughts and doesn't notice me entering. I go to sit on her bed and she notices me, taking one of her earphones out.

"Hey Chlo', you alright ?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't know... See, I heard rumors about Reb's sexual life, about how she sleeps around, and I'm not comfortable with it. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything alright ? I'm not in love with her, but I know she is with me, and not to sound cocky, but I don't want her to be seen as a slut just because she's trying to get over me..." she states. Well, don't worry, she's been like this since Bridgit, not just you... I think but I can't tell her that.

"Yeah, I know you know. So what, you feel guilty ?" I ask. Yes, I've known for a while that Chloe knew about Beca's feelings, but I didn't have the heart to tell her because I know she'd freak out.

"Well yeah, a little, I did. And then I tried to talk to her about it and she just went from her usual caring self to being all closed and cold and she ran away, I think she was hurt, and I didn't mean to hurt her... Cause I might not love her, but I do care about her as a friend."

"I know you do, don't worry, she'll come around eventually." With that I take my phone and text Beca. I'm not about to tell her Chloe knows about her feelings though.

Emily : Hey sweetie ! So I talked to Chloe, she's not mad at you, just feeling guilty for bringing it up and hurting you. Not even judgy.

Beca : Gosh, she's so sweet ! You think I should talk to her and explain ? So that she remains not judgemental...

Emily : I guess yeah... Hey, nothing to do with it but, are we still on for friday night your pre-birthday drinking game ?

Beca : Tomorrow I will. And yeah of course ! :D

Beca asked me to stay at her place friday night so I could help her saturday, bringing in the arguments vodka and weed. We're just gonna have a pre-birthday party, the two of us ! I drift off to sleep thinking about how much fun we'd have.

Chloe's p.o.v.

Talking to Emily always helped me. I'm lucky she's in my room. I mean I have Aubrey, and she's more than great, but in these special cases, since she's Reb's best friend, I'm sure she can get her to open up to me. I decide to read a little bit before I turn off my bedside lamp and fall asleep.

Beca's p.o.v.

After texting Emily, I'm kinda mad at myself for being mean to Chloe and relieved that she isn't mad at me. I decide that tomorrow morning, I'll talk to her, make it up for getting angry. Hopefully she won't judge me for what I did. I drift off to sleep thinking about Chloe's deep blue eyes, her kissable lips curved into that sexy smirk she has when bragging... Thinking about it, she kinda reminds me of my first crush. She really looks like Dallas, minus the blue hair. But just like her she is so beautiful...

Chloe's p.o.v.

*Friday, 3:00am*

I am woken up by the beep of a text on my phone. I unlock the screen and see it's from Dylan, my boyfried. I open it, curious of what he'd want at 3 in the morning, and then remember he hadn't answered my previous text in which I told him I couldn't see him this weekend and explained why... uh oh...

 _Wait a second ! Rebecca ?! You're ditching me to go to that dyke's party ?! You know she's got a crush on you, she might try and make a move, is this what you want ? Plus I heard she sleeps around, that slut might have STDs, so yeah, go ahead ! But if she tries anything, just know I'll rip her head off ! Goodnight !_

After reading this, I start crying, unfortunatly waking Emily up in the process. She quickly comes to me, asking what's wrong. I show her the text. She seems to get really mad, which I understand, it's her best friend he was talking about. She gets up.

"Okay, enough rumors ! Reb might have had a few girls in her bed, but she's certainly not a slut ! Anyways, he has no right to talk like that, and one last thing, sorry Chloe, but your boyfriend's a real jerk !" I am still crying. I know she's right and I don't know how to answer, neither to her, nor to him. She speaks again. "As her friend, I'd defend her if anyone said that to me, and just so you know you're her friend too, and even though he's your boyfriend, you shouldn't let him- "

"I know okay, I know !" I interrupt her between sobs. "But I don't wanna have another fight with him and..."

"Oh so you'd rather let him insult the girl who's been there for you everytime you weren't okay BECAUSE OF HIM ?! Nice, Chloe, real nice." Her words sink into me. I know she has a point, but I'm so tired I just want to go back to sleep...

"You're right, Em. But right now I'm just so exhausted and I can't deal with him at this time of the night. I promise, I'll call him in the morning to let him know that." I inform her.

"Good. I'm sorry I yelled, I just don't like when people just assume without knowing the all story. Now go back to sleep... 'Night"

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 3 - Apologies

*Next morning*

Beca's p.o.v.

"No ! Stop ! Stoooop ! No ! Don't do this to her ! She hasn't done anythig wrong ! Stop !" I wake up tearing up again at the loud bang of the gun in my dream... as always. I look at my alarm clock which reads 8:30am. Shit ! "MOM ! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP ?!" I yell as I run to my closet and put on some clothes. I run downstairs to find my mom eating her breakfast watching TV.

"I'm sorry honey, I thought you had already left..." she states apologetically.

"Well, I didn't hear my alarm, will you please drive me to school ? I don't wanna be too late..." I ask her.

"Why don't you take your car ?" she wonders, confused.

"Because there won't be room left to park at this time. Please will you just drop me off ?" I explain quickly.

"Yeah okay..." she agrees and we jump into the car. Five minutes later I'm at school, running towards the office to get a ticket for being late to class, and I finally arrive at 8:50am...

"Well, thanks for joining us miss Holiday, take your sit." says a sarcastic M. Gean.

"Sorry." I mumble and rush to my sit. I sit next to a guy who is nice and fun, but also sometimes really annoying. Just like now, when he won't leave me alone, calling me. I finally turn to him, a questionning look on my face.

"Hey ! I heard you actually weren't just a player and had a crush on someone, is that true ?" he asks, as if it was his concern. I grind my teeth at that comment.

"Well, it's really none of your business Tom, but as a matter of fact, no, I'm not a slut, and yes, as surprising as it might seem, I DO have a heart !" I answer sarcastically but he doen't seem to get it.

"Okay, so who is it ?" he asks, not dropping it.

"NO ONE !" I exclaim, really annoyed now.

"I'm not buying it, you know, you can tell me !" he says with a wink.

"Just let it go Tom !" I scream just as the bell rings and I get up to leave, but Tom catches up to me and keeps asking as I ignore him until we reach the next class and he has no choice but to stop since he is sitting far away from me. I, on the other hand, am next to Chloe in that class. Good, I smile to myself.

Chloe's p.o.v.

I was a little worried when I didn't see Reb for our morning cigarette. I Kept bothering Bree about it, because I was so afraid she wouldn't show cause of yesterday and stuff… but when she came in I was relieved, I had thought Emily might have talked to her about me being aware of her feelings, or what my boyfriend said last night and I still hadn't done anything to shut him up. I know it's wrong but I don't feel up to it right now...

Anyway, as I get to my sit next to Reb in our next class, I know nothing is wrong because she's smiling.

"Why, aren't we all smiley today ! What's that for ?" I ask, happily.

"N-nothing !" she stutters, looking nervous. I think it's adorable, but I wonder why. And why adorabe ?! Gosh... Then she speaks again

"I'm just... relieved to be away from Tom, is all." she explains shyly.

"Tom ? Why, is he messing with you ?!" I ask, feeling defensive all of a sudden. She just chuckles.

"Wow, calm down ! Aggressive much ? No, he's just been bugging me asking who I was in love with." she says and stops right away, I can see she regretted saying that and I know she was talking about me.

"Oh. And who might that be ?" I ask with a wink. She looks even more nervous.

"No-no one y-you'd know..." she stutters.

"You're sure about that ?" I ask with a smirk, loving her nervousness. She looks everywhere but at me. "Why so nervous ?" I whisper-ask in her ear as I put down my coat so that the teacher entering the room wouldn't hear me.

"I-I'm sure." she says, still not looking at me. I decide to let it go for now, as I sit down, proud of the effect I have on her, knowing she couldn't do the same.

Beca's p.o.v.

Smooth, Beca, real smooth. You're lucky she didn't push it, you wouldn't have stood a chance and spilled it out. Now calm down, you still need to apologize to her and explain. Since the teacher is basically a tyrant, I can't talk, so I decide I'd write instead.

 _'Look, Chloe, about yesterday... I'm sorry I snapped, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at other people talking beind my back.'_

I give it to her discretely and wait for her to reply... Patiently. I see her writing down and finally she gives it back to me. I unfold it and read.

 _'Yeah don't worry about it, I understand... You know, I just wanted your side of the story because I'm your friend and, whatever really happened, I won't judge, so if you ever feel like telling me, I'll listen...'_

Okay. I don't really wanna tell her... There isn't much to tell because basically, people are right. Nevermind.

 _'Okay. See, thing is, people are right. I'm sure whatever you heard is true. I do sleep around with any pretty girl who hits on me. I mean, I'm not bold enough to make the first move so you couldn't say I'm a slut or a player, but I am a flirtatious tease so I'm not completely innocent either... I've had numerous girls in my bed, something like 10 in maybe 2 years, always meaningless sex so, 'cheap' and 'easy' are words that do apply to me. I just didn't want you to find out because you were the only one who thought I was a decent person... I'm sorry if you're disappointed.'_

Giving her the note, I look down. At some point I look at her to try and read the expression on her face, but I can't because her red, wavy hair is forming a curtain around her beautiful features. I am starting to stress out, but when she looks up at me, the expression on her face isn't quite what I expected. I thought she'd be disgusted, but she isn't. I am though, because after I lost Bridgit, I really wouldn't care who was in my bed... Just sex helped me get my mind off of her. I can't take her compassion right now. Writing those things down just made me realize the cheap person I am. Good thing the bell rings at this moment, and I grab my stuff and run outside.

"Rebecca ! Wait !" I hear her call after me. I don't turn around. Even though I have to go to class, I just need a cigarette right now, so I go outside in front of the gates, and no one is there. Good.


	5. Chapter 4 - Questioning

Chloe's p.o.v.

"Rebecca ! Wait !" I call out, but she storms out of the room without even glancing back. When I had looked in her eyes a few seconds ago, I had seen sadness and self-disgust, and I hate that anyone would ever think that of her. Even though I need to go to class, I decide to call my boyfriend. I am ready to have that fight. I dial his number and he answers almost right away.

"- Hello babe ! So you thought back and decided to come to see me instead of that slut ?

\- In fact, no, I didn't.

\- But, babe...

\- No, stop right there and listen to me. First of all, as long as you plan on insulting my friend, you don't get to call me babe, or sweetie, or anything of that kind. Second, don't you dare judge her, you don't know her, you don't know what's true or not, you know nothing ! And finally, she might indeed be gay, she might have feelings for me, but she would never, ever do something to make me uncomfortable. She's bottled it up for so long, trust me, it's not to make a filthy, lame move on me at a party. Do you understand ?

\- What I understand is that you're just finding a lame excuse to spend more time with this dyke-bitch than with me.

\- You can't say that I didn't warn you. That's it Dylan. We're over !"

And with tears streaming down my face, I walk to the gates, needing a cigarette. I hope no one will be there but as I approach, I see a figure blowing smoke. I'm about to turn around when I recognize Reb, so I go out anyway, with my red, puffy eyes and my make up all over my face, going away with my tears. As soon as she sees me crying she rushes over to me.

"Chloe ? Hey sweetie what's wrong ?" she asks in a concerned tone, putting her hands on my arms, studying my face. I chuckle.

"Well look at us. You're the one storming out, sad, and in the end you're still the one comforting me... How ironic is that ?" I say.

"Don't be silly, come on, tell me what happened, why aren't you in class ?" I give in and explain everything. How my boyfriend is a jerk and when I had seen the look on her face, I didn't want anyone to think poorly of my friend. Everything except for the part where I know she loves me. She takes me in her arms and says she's sorry.

"It's not your fault Dylan's an asshole." I reply, feeling safe in her arms. I happen to have cried a few times in her arms. She'd put her arms around my shoulders and I'd rest my face in the crook of her neck, never hugging back. This time I do though, my arms find their way around her waist and I tighten my grip. She seems a bit startled at first but keeps soothing me, rocking our bodies back and forth.

"Reb, you know I'd never think bad of you, right ?" I mumble in her neck, making her shiver. Oh, right, I forgot she was ticklish. She doesn't complain though, so I remain there.

"Yeah, I know that... now. Hey, I don't feel like going back in there. Do you wanna go somewhere else ? The park, a pub, whatev'z..." she offers.

"Yeah, sure !" I say "Let's go to the pub !".

Beca's p.o.v.

We arrive at a pub down the street and I sit down at an outside table and Chloe sits across from me. We order, an Ice Tea for me and a Coke for her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Chloe is the one to talk.

"Reb, can I ask you something a little... private ?" she asks shyly.

"Well, you already know plenty now but, go ahead, I'll see what I can do !" and I go back to sipping on my drink as she speaks again.

"Well, I mean, you said you didn't love these girls right ?" she asks.

"I didn't, no." I answer between two sips, not mentionning there was one I did love.

"See, I was wondering... Did you enjoy it anyways like, was it still good for you ?" I nearly chock on my Ice Tea hearing that. I hardly swallow and cough a little. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it's none of my business..." she starts to apologize, looking down.

"No, no, it's okay, I just didn't expect that... but, to answer you, even if it's still a bit awkward, hum, yes I... enjoyed... it." I answer weirdly.

"Okay while I'm at it I might as well ask..." she continues then.

"Oh Gosh, what's it gonna be ?" I say, chuckling.

"How does it... work, I mean, what do you do ?" she asks ignoring my sarcasm.

"Oh my... Chloe !" I exclaim, shocked that she would ask that.

"What ? Please ! Tell me, I wanna know, what do you do, how does it feel ?" she asks, really interested. I wasn't going to, but she looks at me with puppy eyes and I give in because… come on, who could resist that ?

"Alright, fine" I sigh "for what we do, well usually, what you hear the most you know, we use our fingers, tongue... we sometimes scissor or, some other positions, mainly aiming to please the other..." I reply, still feeling weird.

"Interesting..." she says, squinting her eyes and leaning on her hand, waiting for me to continue.

"And as for the 'how it feels' part well... I can't describe it, you'll have to try it !" I say with a playful wink and a smirk on my face. She smiles and gets up, saying she has to use the toilets, and as she passes behind me, she puts both her hands on my shoulders, bends over to bring her lips close to my ear and whispers

"Maybe I will.". Her hot breath on my skin sends shivers down my spine, and as I still feel fire where her breath had landed, I turn to watch her walk in the pub. When she opens the door, she winks at me before disappearing in. Good God...

*That night with Emily and Beca*

No one's p.o.v.

Emily and Beca are pretty wasted after smoking and drinking half a bottle of vodka.

"Chloe did a good thing breaking up with that jerk !" Emily exclaims.

"Yup ! It won't help me get her though..." Beca answers thoughtfully.

"Maybe not, but still, she did it for you, you know ! Because she loves you as a friend and she constantly tells me how much it doesn't matter to her that you love her !" Emily explains, not considering her words.

"Wait what ?" Beca asks, not completely understanding.

"Whaaaaaaaat's up maaaaaaaaate ?" Emily jokes drunkenly.

"My DICK !" Beca responds, already forgetting. They both laugh uncontrolably until they feel dizzy and go to bed.

*The next morning*

Beca's p.o.v.

I open my eyes wide, remembering last night. Oh God. "SHE KNOWS ?" I exclaim.

 **A/N : Alright folks ! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, don't worry everything shall be explained. The Bridgit thing, the Dallas thing and other stuffs. And also, it takes a little bit of struggling but when I reach the peek, A LOT of Bechloe fluff is to be expected. Love always and forever,**

 **Winnie**


	6. Chapter 5 - Alcohol Desinhibates

Emily's p.o.v.

I feel the bed moving and the covers being lifted up from my body as Beca sits up shouting.

"SHE KNOWS ?!" I look at the clock which reads 8:30am. After the night we had, that is way too early for my hangover to start. I wonder what she is talking about though... I think about it for a second and last night's events come slowly sinking through me. Oh God. I had spilled the beans. There is no going back now.

"Crap." is all I can respond.

"SHE KNOWS AND YOU KNEW FOR... FOR HOW LONG NOW ?!" she shouts, sounding really upset and angry. Fuck.

"Look, Becs, I'm really sorry, but if we're gonna have this conversation now, I'm gonna need you to stop shouting, and an aspirine." I tell her, holding my head in discomfort.

"Alright. But you'd better have a good explanation. I'll let you work it out while I go get you an aspirine." she says, looking a little less angry.

"Don't you need one too ?" I wonder aloud.

"No, never do." she says with a wink, which makes me feel like she is not so mad at me. Two minutes later, she comes back with a glass of water and my aspirine.

"There." she says, handing it to me. She waits while I swallow it before saying "Now talk. »

I tell her everything. How I found out a couple month ago that Chloe knew from the beginning as she had had a fight with her at-the-time-boyfriend about it. How she cared about her anyway and begged me not to tell Beca, afraid she wouldn't talk to her knowing she knew all along and let her bottle it up, not saying a thing up until now.

Once I'm done, I let her take it all in and wait for her to react...

Beca's p.o.v.

After Emily explained what had happened, I take some time to think about it. I need some time by myself.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I say, getting up and heading to the door.

"Hey, B., are you mad at me ?" I hear her pleading voice call after me. I stop at the door not looking at her.

"I don't know yet." I say and go straight to the bathroom.

While I get undressed and let the hot water hit my skin, I think it through. What would I have done in Emily's shoes ? The same, I guess. Plus she probably knew I'd freak out, she didn't mean to hurt me. No, I'm definitely not mad at Emily. What about Chloe... All this time, she pretended not to know. She knew it hurt me, everytime she talked to me about her boyfriend, or when she came crying in my arms and wouldn't tell me why. She knew how hard it was for me to be around her and not tell her everything, she knew I was bottling it up, just for her not to feel awkward around me, when she really was aware of it. And she didn't say anything ?! And what about yesterday, when she asked me who I was in love with, when she really knew, was it a game to her ? Like, some kind of a test ?! Well I guess that's what you get for trying to let go of your one first true love...

Once I'm done showering, I burst into my room, telling Emily I'm not mad at her, but let all I just thought about Chloe in her face, and break down on my bed, crying. She comes and puts her arms around me from behind.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie... Listen, I don't wanna defend her, she should have told you, and me too, but I don't think she meant to hurt you like that... all I'm saying is, she gave you a chance to explain those rumors, I think you should give her a chance to explain as well..." Emily's soothing voice calms me down a little bit and I know she's right. I don't reply, just nod my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I know that Chloe should arrive at my house before the other guests since she lives far away, and she said she'd be there around 4pm.

"I'll talk to her when she arrives, but until then, let's just not worry about it and prepare the party. »

*4 p.m.*

Chloe's p.o.v.

I'm about to arrive at Reb's. I'm happy I get to party tonight ! Oddly enough, I don't miss Dylan that much, too bad it took me this long to realise how much of an ass he is.

I open the door, joyful.

"Here comes the queen !" I yell as I enter. But soon my good mood fades as I am greeted by Emily looking down and Rebecca glaring at me. Nearly sending daggers with her eyes. Uh oh. What have I done ?

"Huh... well aren't you two in a partying mood !" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"We need to talk." Reb replies coldly, not even cracking a smile at my joke. She turns towards Em and asks her to take care of the drinks. Emily slightly nods her head as Reb indicates for me to follow her upstairs in her room. I am really starting to worry now. She closes the door behind us after we enter and crosses her arms glaring at me.

"Okay, you're really starting to scare me Reb... What is this about ?" I ask, worried and confused.

"You." she simply replies.

"What about me ?" I ask, even more confused.

"Well, what should I start with ?" she asks rhetorically before continuing "you lying to me and pretending not to know about my feelings while I struggled to keep them hidden ? Or maybe you testing me, asking who I loved when really you knew ? Rings a bell ?!" Oh no... Shit... God no ! Just as I realise how hurt and angry she is at me, tears start streaming down my face.

"I'm so sorry..." I whisper between two sobs.

"Oh is that right ? Is this all you have to say ? Cause I wasn't going to but Emily convinced me to give you a chance to explain, so talk !" she demands harshly. I had never seen her that mad, especially not at me...

"Rebecca... You're my friend, and I didn't... I still don't want to loose you because of your feelings... I wasn't about to change my behaviour because I was aware of them. Still, I was afraid if you knew that I knew... You'd just be ashamed an drift away... I'm so sorry... and as for what you thought was a test, I just panicked and thought I'd react as if it was any other friend who'd tell me that... I didn't, really didn't mean to hurt you." I explain, still crying, as she starts crying as well.

"Yeah, well, you did." she replies, looking away, still cold.

"Do you want me to leave ?" I ask reluctantly. She seems to consider it for a moment and my heart breaks.

"No. I invited you. Besides, you don't have anywhere else to go. I just need some space." I am relieved even though I can see she is still mad.

"Alright, I'll just help Em setting the stereo then..." I say, heading towards the door, sobbing a little. I was hoping Reb'd stop me and hug me like she usually does when I cry but she doesn't move. I guess I've hurt her a little too hard... I'm so stupid. I need to call Aubrey. I dial her number and wait a few rings before she picks up.

« Aubrey Posen.

\- Bree, it's me… I-I… When will you be there ?

\- Chloe ? I don't know, I can leave now I guess, why, what happened ?

\- She knows Bree… She knows I've always known and I… She's really hurt… I fucked up Bree…

\- What ? How did she find out ?

\- I don't know, it doesn't really matter though does it ? The point is, I got here and next thing I know she's stating every single thing that I did that hurt her when all she was trying to do was to keep me from being uncomfortable at her own expanse, and then I'm crying, trying to explain when really I was being selfish, and she's crying and… Something broke between us. She used to hug me when I was crying and…

\- Chloe, baby, shh, calm down. It's gonna be okay, I promise. Maybe not now, not today, but she needs some time. You gotta understand how she must be feeling. Betrayed. Embarrassed. Rejected… Those aren't good feelings. Did you tell her you didn't want to lose her ?

\- Yeah… yeah I did.

\- Then give it time. I'm sure she doesn't want that either.

\- Right… Can you just… get here ?

\- I'm on my way. »

*Around midnight*

Beca's p.o.v.

The party has been going on for three hours now, and I'm just starting to relax. Before it started, Chloe, Emily, Aubrey and I were preparing everything, I tried hard to avoid eye contact with Chloe. Or any contact at all for that matters. At some point she and Aubrey went to talk and she came back with pleading eyes and I just couldn't handle it. She's hurting me more than she could know, she looks like my first crush and is just as straight, and still I am growing for her the same feelings I had for Bridgit... Oh, right, I'm not drunk, because I don't like to drink when I'm hosting the party. I look around me to see if everyone is enjoying themselves, I spot Emily and Benji making out on the sofa, and I am glad, because they have been flirting since last year ! Uny and Aubrey are dancing, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, and they are really cute together. Others are either dancing, drinking, smoking or doing other weird stuffs, like Fat Amy with her mermaid dance and Lily who's hanging upside down from the ceiling and… how did she even get here ?! Anyway, everyone seems to have fun ! Then I spot Chloe, sitting alone on a chair in the far right corner, finishing up the half bottle of vodka Em and I had left from last night. Crap. I go over to her.

"Chloe, did you drink it all by yourself ?" I ask, still mad at her but concerned. She lets a hiccup escape from her mouth before slapping her hand over it and giggling.

"Propo... Probabily ! Probabily ?! Hey ! That's not even a real word !" she exclaims drunkenly, laughing. Oh God. She really is drunk.

"Chloe, you're pretty wasted right now..." I start

"Yes I am ! And you are mad at me, and pretty sexy !" she answers, trying to flirt.

"Chloe. Stop that. Why did you drink like that ? Is it because of Dylan ?" she looks a little confused when I ask that.

"Dylan ? Oh, nooooo, naaaah ! I'm glad I broke up with him, he was an ass anyway... No, I was just sad you wouldn't forgive me..." she says looking down. I can't let her make a fool of herself in front of our friends now, can I ?

"Chloe, come with me in the bathroom, get you some water." I say, extending my hand for her to take since I doubt she can walk properly right now.

"You want to go somewhere private with moi ?" she asks, winking playfully as she takes my hand and tries to stand up only to fall back down on the chair. I ignore her flirting and help her up, guiding her to the bathroom and sitting her on the edge of the bathub.

I'm pouring her a glass of water by the sink and I don't realize she has gotten up until I feel her fingers in my hair.

"Chloe, what are you doing ?" I ask, not turning around.

"I love your light brown messy hair." she says coming closer to my back. I can feel her hot breath on my neck as she continues. "It makes you look wild. But like, sexy wild." she whispers the last part. She smells a mixture of her perfume, alcohol and weed ; still, her hot breath and the pressure of her body behind my back send electricity through my whole body. I stand still, trying to make the feeling go away, but I feel her hand pulling my hair on the side as she plants soft kisses on my neck. Oh God...

"C-Chloe... S-stop..." she just grins and giggles against my neck as she keeps going. I know she's drunk and I have to stop her but this feels so good. I realise I really need to react when a moan escapes my lips. My eyes shoot open as I turn around, putting my hands on her shoulders, trying to keep some distance between us. "Chloe, you need to stop." I say, half heartedly.

"Why ? Your moaning tells me you were enjoying it !" she says with a teasing smile on her face.

"Wether I liked it or not is not the point. You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." I state.

"But I do ! I was kissing your neck and now..." she gently pushes my arms away and leans in, an inch from my face. "... I'm gonna kiss you." she whispers, grazing my lips, just before doing what she said she would.

At first I kiss back. I feel like sparkles are escaping our lips as they move along with each other. I havn't felt like that in a long time. Not since Bridgit. It feels good and scary at the same time. I know I have to pull away but I really don't want to, so I resolve myself to it when we have to break away to catch our breath. When I look at her she is smiling and looking at me as if to know if she can start again. I shake my head no and she looks desappointed. I grab the glass of water I had poured earlier and hand it to her, telling her to drink it. She swallows every sip with a gulp and she hands it back and looks at me with sad eyes. I gently smile at her and offer my hand for her to take to lead her to my room for her to rest.

She follows me into the room and I understand that she had misunderstood when she pushes me onto the bed and jumps on as well, straddling me, she grinns and leans in but I stop her halfway as I gently roll her off of me. She sits on the bed and looks down. I see her shoulders trembling and understand she is crying.

"Hey, Chloe, don't cry !" I rush over to her, patting her back.

"You don't love me anymore..." she says, sobbing.

"What ? Why would you say that ?" I ask, confused.

"Well, because when we talked earlier, you were so cold to me, and then, you did nothing but avoid me. And now I kiss you and you push me away, so you don't love me anymore." she explain.

"Oh, Chlo', no... I was cold and avoided you because I was mad and hurt that you didn't tell me you knew. And I wanna kiss you. Trust me, I do, I always have. But not like this. Not while you're drunk and trying to make me forgive you by kissing me. You're straight Chloe. If I kiss you, I want it to be because you want to, and that can't happen." I say sadly, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"But I do..." she starts but I cut her short.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Go to sleep." I say, cupping her cheek. She goes under the covers and closes her eyes. I am about to leave when she mumbles under the covers.

"Rebaby, please stay with me... I don't wanna be alone..." I turn around and she looks at me with pleading eyes. I can't say no to her and lift the covers to get in bed next to her. As soon as I settle, Chloe cuddles up to my side and mumbles a "Thank you Reb." and drifts off to sleep.

"No worries, love..." I answer and watch her sleep a little before falling asleep myself.

*Next morning*

Chloe's p.o.v.

I wake up with a huge headache. I keep my eyes closed as I try to remember last night. All my memories are blurry... I remember Rebecca ignoring me after the fight... I remember grabbing and drinking half a bottle of vodka... Oh God... I remember kissing Reb... Crap. I kissed Reb ! As I remember that, I realize somebody is sleeping under me as I have my head on their chest. I open my eyes and look up to see who it is and... Reb ?! Oh shoot ! What have I done ?!


	7. Chapter 6 - Slow Down my Heart

Chloe's p.o.v.

Fuck ! Have I... done it with Rebecca ?! I can see we are both still wearing clothes but that doesn't mean anything because we are also both wearing a dress. I really don't remember clearly what happened but I do have a memory, of me kissing Rebecca, and she kissed me back... then I can't remember. Man. Have I really done this ?! If I have, I won't be able to face her at this moment...

I get out of bed slowly, careful not to wake her up and head downstairs. Emily and Benji are sleeping on the sofa, cuddled up together, Emily on top of him, and Aubrey and Uni are pretty much the same but on the carpet. The others seem to all have gone into the guest room. I am torn. On one hand I want answers as to what has happened last night, but on the other hand, I am afraid of what I might find out. And still, I don't know wether to stay or not for our extra homework.

I decide to be brave and wake Emily and Aubrey up to ask them about last night. I am careful not to wake Benji and Uni up along with them and they follow me to the kitchen, where Em pours three glasses of water and hands each of us one before she sits up onto the counter.

"What's up Chlo' ?" she asks, clearly not completely awake.

« Yeah babe, you seem to be a little upset, is something wrong ? » Aubrey asks, concern written on her face.

"Guys... do you know what I did last night ? It's all blurry to me and I'm afraid I did something wrong..." I explain. They think about it for a minute and finally Emily replies.

"Well... I was pretty busy with Benji but, I remember you getting pretty wasted... Then I saw Be... uh, Reb leading you to the bathroom, almost carrying you as you could barely walk straight. About ten minutes later you two came out hand in hand and went straight upstairs. That's all I can tell you. Reb looked worried..." Emily finishes.

« Yeah, I mean, I remember seeing Rebecca going to see you when I was about to, you were drinking alone on a chair and I thought maybe you'd work out your problems so I stayed with Uni. You seemed to be pretty trashed though and I remember Rebecca looked frustrated and still a little upset when you winked at her at some point. That's all I can remember… » Aubrey adds.

"Crap... I was hoping you could help me more..." I say looking down, even more stressed by what I could have done.

"Why ? What is it that you're afraid of ?" Aubrey asks, concerned. I debate wether or not to tell her, and decide against it, way too ashamed. At least not right now, not in front of Em. I need some fresh air.

"N-nothing... I-I need to go." I stutter as I grab my clothes and go out.

*2 hours later*

I'm currently sitting on a bench in the nearby park. I have denied already 10 of Reb's phone calls as I receive a text from her. I hesitate on opening it and finally I do.

 _"Chloe, I don't know what you think happened last night, but you need to come back. Everyone is gone, and we need to work. I'll tell you about last night if you want, I wasn't drunk, I remember. Please come back."_

Seeing that she hadn't drank last night releives me, I am thinking she can't have taken advantage of me unless she had alcohol in her system, and after what happened yesterday, I owe her a chance to explain, so I head back.

Beca's p.o.v.

When I woke up earlier today, Chloe was gone and I had had another nightmare, always the same one... I went down and Emily told me about the chat she had had with Chloe and Aubrey this morning, I therefor quickly understood what she might have thought and after everyone helped cleaning and left, she would deny all my calls, so I sent her a text and waited.

15 minutes later, I hear the front door open and Chloe enters. She closes it behind her and looks anywhere but at me, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. I am sitting on the couch and I indicate for her to do so as well, and she does, just as far from me as she can.

"Chloe, what do you think happened last night ?" I ask as she still doesn't look at me.

"Well... I can't remember a thing about last night, except for one single moment..." she says, fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

"And what is that ?" I ask, really wondering.

"I remember... kissing you... and so when I woke up in your arms this morning I just..." she starts to explain, finally looking into my eyes but I cut her off.

"You just assumed I had taken advantage of the state you were in." I state, slightly hurt, looking down at my knees.

"NO !" she exclaims. "I thought that maybe, you were just as drunk as I was and that maybe we had... you know..." she trails off.

"But that's not what happened." I reply.

"Then what really happened ?!" she asks, on the edge.

"Well, you were completely wasted, so I led you to the bathroom to give you some water. But you started hitting on me, so I tried to stop your flirting but you were so drunk... I don't know, I guess you were trying to make me forgive you for not telling me, but anyway, you kissed me, and at first, I have to say, I couldn't help but kiss you back. After about 30 seconds, I finally gathered enough strenght to pull away. I led you to my bedroom for you to rest, but you got it wrong. You pushed me onto the bed and went for it but this time I didn't let you. You started crying, saying I didn't love you anymore, I comforted you, you asked me to stay, cuddled up to me and that's it." She listens carefully and when I am done, she nods her head.

"God... I'm sorry I was such a mess..." she apologizes.

"It's alright, happens ! You wanna get to work ?" I ask to try and get in a more comfortable atmosphere. She nods again.

We've been working on feminism for about an hour and a half when Chloe made a comment.

"They're right ! Males rule a phalocentric society ! Men are so not worth our time. Females are much more interesting..." she states thoughtfully.

"Yeah, who are you telling ?" I reply which makes her chuckle as we reach for the computer at the same time. Our hands brush against one another so I quickly pull away, afraid to make her uncomfortable and look down at my hands, playing with my numerous rings.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see her looking at me while she reaches for my hand and takes it. I look up at her, a questionning look on my face. She holds our hands in front of my eyes, as if to show me it doesn't bother her.

"Now does it hurt ?" she asks me, and I can't tell if it was sarcastic or serious. I frown at her, confused. "I didn't mean physically... I meant, touching me. Even being around me, or what I've done last night... Did I... Do I make you suffer ?" she asks quietly and obviously concerned. I wasn't expecting this. I look down, not wanting to tell her the truth, that yes, all this makes me suffer because it isn't her fault. But she puts two fingers under my chin and lifts my face to look back up at her and she's pleading me with her eyes to be honest.

"It depends..." I answer honestly. "Sometimes, I have to struggle hard not to give up on my behaving, it's like an inside battle. And when you kissed me, you can imagine that yes, it hurt to stop you, and myself. When you talk to me about you boyfriend, it hurts too, but at the same time, I don't want you to stop cause I wanna at least be your friend. But some other times, it just feels heavenly to spend time with you. When I'm not reminded that you'll never be mine..." I say, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Say it." she says gently.

"What ?" I ask, not knowing what she meant.

"I think you'll be a little releived if you let it out..." she continues, cupping my cheeks with her hands and leans a little closer. "Say you love me." she whispers. Wow. Could I do that ? I do have feelings for her but love ? Yes. It is. But wouldn't it mean betraying Bridgit ? Maybe Bridgit wouldn't want me to remain stuck in our love forever... Seeing my hesitation, she says "You've been bottling it up for so long, Reb, just let it out." And I can't take it anymore. I grab her hands that are still on my cheeks and hold them in mine as I look in her eyes.

"Chloe, you're such a talented, smart, funny, caring, sweet and beautiful girl... I love you. And I know you're straight but, I am deeply, uncontrolably in love with you. There, I said it." I blurt out with a sigh of releif. She is smiling.

"You're right. I might be straight, and I might not feel the same way, but I still can do something for you..." she says.

"What is it ?" I ask. She places one hand on my cheek, and the other one on my lap and leans in. I shiver as she gently places her lips upon mine and gave me a light kiss before pulling away. I am so surprised that I don't say anything, and she is the one to speak again.

"I may not be in love with you, but unlike last night, this time it meant something." she states.

"W-what does it mean ?" I stutter, still shocked.

"I don't know yet... but just know that I don't go around kissing people meaninglessly when I'm not drunk. And I most certainly didn't do it out of pity..." she replies thoughtfully.

All of a sudden, she looks a lot more confused, and as she grabs her stuff, she says "I have to go, my dad will be there any minute." and with that she heads towards the door.

"Okay, bye.." is all I can mutter. She mumbles a barely audible "See ya" and leaves. I am left there, on the couch, almost numb. I replay the past couple of days in my head to try and make some sense out of this. I coan't though. What the hell has just happened ?

Chloe's p.o.v.

Oh my God. OH. MY. GOD. What… why… Argh ! I need to call Aubrey. Like now.

« Aubrey Posen.

Aubs, come pick me up please ?

Hum… yeah sure… Be there in 5. »

Sure enough she's here 5 minutes later. And I know I'm gonna have to answer some questions.

« Okay babe, you know I love you, but I'm confused there. First you run off this morning for no apparent reason, but obviously upset. And now you call to have me pick you up when your dad isn't supposed to come for another hour. Mind explaining what's happening there ? » she asks me calmly.

« I-I-I… I don't… I'm… Oh Gosh… What did I do ? » I whine.

« Well that's precisely what I keep wondering. So. Let's begin, from the start. Why where you all riled up this morning ? » she starts. Aubrey Posen, always the organised one, even in the messiest situations.

« I woke up… In Rebecca's arms, like, cuddling up to her y'know ? And I… You know how smashed I was last night so I couldn't remember anything really, except for one thing… » I trail off, hesitating.

« Chloe, honey, you're gonna have to help me there, I don't read minds. What is it you remembered that was so bad you freaked out so much ? » she asks.

« I, well apparently, I started hitting on Reb when she took me to the bathroom and I… I kissed her. And I just remembered that she kissed me back. » I start explaining.

« Wait, wait wait. You… Kissed Rebecca. You initiated it, you're sure about that ? »

« Yes, Bree, I'm sure. So, when I woke up in her bed, in her arms, I just thought that maybe… I had done something I shouldn't have… » I keep going.

« Just to be clear, you mean sex right ? With Rebecca. » she states.

« YES AUBREY ! Now will you let me finish ? » I ask, frustrated and she nods, making a zipping motion on her mouth. « Good. So when you and Em couldn't fill in the blanks I panicked and I left. Rebecca kept calling me but I didn't pick up, that is until she texted. She said she was sober last night so at that point, I was pretty sure she wouldn't have done that, y'know ? So I went back, because we had work to do. She explained, how she had to keep stopping me from sexually assaulting her and stuff… Don't laugh. Anyway. At some point after we started working, I could feel how tense she was, to be around me, so I told her to just… open up and tell me what she feels. And she did. And Bree, you have to understand that it was… the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me… » I trail off, not quite ready to tell her about what happened next. Drunkenly kissing a girl, I can. Not drunkenly kissing the same girl… ain't the same.

« So ? Chloe, same as 5 minutes ago, still can't read minds. I'm not going to judge you babe, I know there's more to the story. You can handle her feelings. So what made you run out of there again ? » she asks, nicely.

« I might have… kissed her again. And told her that it wasn't meaningless. And then I bolted out, when I realized… When I realized it indeed meant something because I just don't know what it was ! » I exclaim, now deeply frustrated. Aubs exhaled loudly and thought for a moment.

« Oookay. I'm not gonna lie, I don't really know how to handle that situation. So… I'm gonna ask you some questions, and give you some advice, but I don't want you to answer the questions, at least not now. Okay ? » she tells me and I nod. « Alright, I want you to think about why exactly you got smashed last night, and if you'd have done the same thing had you had a fight with anyone else. Also, about why you kissed her but most of all, about what it is exactly that you feel for her. And as for the advice : just, take some time, to think. She's not going anywhere. You're not going anywhere. You've got time. Alright ? I know her, she won't come asking for answers. You good ? » she finishes.

« Not at the moment but I will. Thanks Bree. You're the best. Really. I don't know what I'd do without you… » I tell her.

« Freak out all the time, most likely. » she deadpans.

« Shut up ! » I giggle, nudging her before we change the subject.


	8. Chapter 7 - Can't be Tamed

Beca's p.o.v.

It has been a week since Chloe kissed me and stormed out, puzzled. She has not talked to me since that day, and has been avoiding me, walking away when she sees me, avoiding any eye contact, and even when we sit next to each other in class, she ignores me, asking anyone but me if she needs information.

At first I tried talking to her, but she barely even replied one word, so I dropped it. Of course it doesn't feel good, being so close and yet so far away, mostly because I am only starting to get over Bridgit and now, I have to get over Chloe...

I am walking down the hallway when I see Stacie walking towards me.

"Hey there gorgeous !" she greets me flirtily, stepping real close to me.

"Hi Stace ! Wassup ?" I reply, casually.

"Nothing much... I just wanted to tell you how hot I think you look today." she states, playing with a strand of my hair.

Okay, I know I said I am not a slut, but Stacie is REALLY genuinely hot. She has long, dark, slightly wavy hair, with a grey beanie on her head that makes her look so cute. She stares right in my eyes with her big brown ones and a slight, flirty smirk plastered on her pink, kissable lips, and boy is that sexy !

"What's different from the other days ? Have I changed ?" I ask, quircking my eyebrows challengingly.

"No, you're always hot but..." she pauses and steps even closer, now only an inch from my face. Her eyes drift to my lips as she bites down on her own and then, back to my eyes. "Usually I can control myself, today though I can't... it's like I need it." she whispers the last part and I can feel her hot breath against my lips. Okay, now I am horny. I suddenly grab her waist and pull her closer, closing the gap between our lips as I crash mine against hers. She quickly kisses back and grins against my lips like she has won some prize. She pulls away and grabs my hand, leading me to the bathroom. We enter a stall and she closes the door, pushing me against it as our lips meet again.

It isn't love, nor is it passion, it is just pure, infuriating lust, and it feels good, and I want more. So does she apparently since I feel her tongue grazing my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant her, rolling on the side so she is now against the door. Our tongues dance together as my right hand cups her breast, my other one on her lower back. She moans into the kiss when I move my hand from her breast to her center, rubbing slow circles through her jeans.

"D-don't tease !" she pleads, not breaking the kiss. I unbotten her pants and slide my hand in her underwear, inserting two fingers inside her while rubbing her clit with my thumb. She groans and breaks the kiss only to bite my shoulder in order not to moan too loud. As my fingers go back and forth, quicker and quicker, she is sucking on my neck, slightly shaking out of pleasure. She throws her head back, reaching her climax, moaning louder and louder. At that moment I hear the door of the bathroom being opened, Stace screams out "Oh good God, Reb !" I let her ride it out, a little stressed that someone is in there, hearing us. Once she is done, I say

"Stace... I think someone's there..."

"Well then, Rebecca, you'll just have to be quiet !" she says, winking before sliding my pants and underwear down, lifting my shirt up my stomach, gently rubbing between my legs with her palm, kissing down my tummy to my centre. She looks at me from under, her eyes basically asking if I am ready. When I nod my head, she smiles and starts licking downthere. I close my eyes, letting out a moan in a sigh. "Be quiet, miss Holiday !" Stace whispers, playfully. I hear a whimper which isn't Stacie's, and a door slamming shut as someone storms out. I wonder who it might have been, but quickly take my mind off things as Stace starts going faster.

*Meanwhile*

Chloe's p.o.v.

I haven't talked to Reb since I kissed her. Why ? You'd ask. Well I wonder the same thing. I'm not ashamed of what I've done. Nor do I regret it . I just don't know what it meant and I just need some space to figure things out. So far, Reb has been understanding enough to let me be.

As I go to the bathroom to wash my hands after leaving the lab, I hear moans coming from a stall. I smile to myself, thinking someone is having a good time, but it quickly fades away when I hear someone scream Reb's name. At least I think it was, since it was pretty guttural. I shrug it off and start washing my hands, I hear whispers but can't understand what is being said, until I hear a 'Be quiet miss Holiday !'. Now I am sure it is her. That's it, I storm out of the bathroom, feeling hurt, sad, and angry.

On my way outside, I run into Aubrey.

« Oh, hey, babe, what's going on ? » she asks

« The midget fucking another girl in a bathroom stall that's what's going on. Now go to class Bree, I need a cigarette. » I reply and push past her. I'm beyond furious and Aubs knows better than to follow me in this state. I'm furious at Rebecca, for doing this, and at myself, for caring.

When I arrive at the gates, I light a cigarette, as tears pour down my face. Five minutes later, Rebecca comes out to the gates as well.

"Oh that's just great !" I mutter angrily.

"Chloe, what's wrong ?" she asks, looking concerned. I look straight at her with my red puffy eyes, angrily.

"Was it good ?" I spit between my teeth. She looks at me, confused.

"What are you talking about ?" she asks, frowning.

"OH PLEASE ! Don't play dumb with me Rebecca ! Even if I hadn't come into the bathroom, you didn't even bother to cover up your newly made hickey !" she touches her neck where I pointed, as if not aware she has one. "You were pretty quick to get over me, weren't you ?!" I continue, not able to stop myself. Suddenly, she seems just as hurt and angry as I am.

"And why do YOU care ?! You're the one who kissed me saying it meant something and who hasn't shown any sign of caring ever since ! And by the way, your silence just might be the reason why I didn't get the memo saying I needed your permission to get laid !" she snaps back. Fuck. She is right and I know it. I don't own her. But I am way too pissed off to admit that.

"Well now you have my blessing, I don't care, go slut it up !" I yell as I throw my cigarette on the floor and go for a walk.

"Yeah, very mature ! I didn't think you'd stoop so low ! You know what ?! SCREW YOU !" I hear her yell behind me, her voice breaking with sobs. I don't turn back and keep going, furious, and broken.

Beca's p.o.v.

What the hell ?! I can't believe her ! What does she think ? That she controls me ? Damn it ! I am a freaking FBI Agent ! I punch the gates hard. It hurts but it feels good to take my anger out. She said she wouldn't judge me, and now she calls me a slut, well I am done forgiving her ! It's probably for the best anyway, I can't let go of Bridgit that easily can I ? I hit the gates again, harder and it bends a little as I hear a cracking noise coming from my hand which starts bleeding.

"FUCK !" I scream in pain. I sit on the sidewalk and cry my eyes out for fuck knows how long. I get a call from Emily but don't answer. She calls again. And again. And again. At some point I pick up. "What do you want Emily ?" I ask coldly.

"Well hello to you too... Where are you ? Where's Chloe ?" I can't be rude to her, she is practically my sister.

"I'm in front of the gates with a bloody, probably broken hand, and Chloe stormed off God knows where to !" I state.

"WHAT ?! What happened ? No, don't move, I'll be there in a sec." and with that she ends the call. One minute later she arrives. "WOW ! What happened to the gates ?" she asks, pointing at the bent metal.

"The gates and my hand had a fight. We both got hurt and called a truth..." I say, trying to be funny but frankly, neither of us laughed. Emily sits next to me and takes a bandage out of her bag.

"First, I'll wrap this around your hand while you tell me what happened. Then I'll take you to the hospital. Now where's Chloe ?" she asks, taking my hand and cleaning my wounds with water. I don't flinch, I've had worse.

"I couldn't care less..." I reply. She looks at me, her eyes basically saying 'As if.'.

"Tell me what happened Beca." she demands.

"Alright ! At my party last week, she got wasted. What you don't know is that she hit on me. Anyway, the next morning she woke up cuddled up in my arms, and when she only remembered kissing me, she assumed the worst. I told her we didn't, then we got to work. A while later, she kissed me again, saying this time it meant something, but she went away, kinda freaked out. Since she hadn't talked to me since, I thought she regretted it. Earlier today, Stace came onto me and we did it in a bathroom stall, but somehow Chloe heard us. She got mad and yelled at me for doing this, so I myself got mad telling her I didn't need her permission. She cried, I cried, she told me to go slut it up and went off. I was angry, I punched the gates, and here we are." Emily takes it all in as she finishes bandaging my hand.

"Man... you guys are complicated. Let's go to the hospital, we'll figure it out." I nod and off we go. Jesus. I don't know when I did something to deserve having a friend like Emily, but surely I'm more than thankful.

Chloe's p.o.v.

I can't believe I have just agued like that with Rebecca... I can't believe I called her a slut. Why am I angry anyway ? I can't be jealous can I ? No, I'm just being selfish because I want her attention. That has to be the explanation.

Lost in my thought, I bump into Tom, who smiles wide seeing me.

"Hey Chloe ! What are you up to ?" he asks joyfully.

"Nothing much..." I reply.

"Well, can I walk with you ?" I can hear hope in his voice.

"Sure, I could use the company." I say smiling. We walk silently to the park and sit on a bench.

"So, I heard you broke up with your boyfriend..." she starts.

"Yeah, we fought and he made me cry all the time. He was a jerk and when he insulted Reb..." I stopp there. Mentionning her name brings tears to my eyes, I insulted Rebecca too... Before I can think too much, Tom speaks again

"Well, he surely is an idiot for hurting you and letting you go... If I had been in his shoes, I would have never done anything to make you go away..." he says shyly. Just then he reminds me of Rebecca. Without thinking, I lean in and kiss him. He kisses back and then, I pull away and stand up.

"I-I... I have to go !" I blurt out.

"See you later ?" he asks, hopefully. I smile.

"Sure, bye !" and I walk back to school. Maybe at some point I'll have to stop kissing and running away... I am such a coward. Although this time it felt different... I left because I was ashamed. Probably because I only kissed him because I felt unloved, sad and angry and he was there. Poor Tom... I had just used him and now he has his hopes up...

My phone rings just when I arrive at the gates and see it's messed up. I pick up without looking who the caller is.

"Hello ?"

"Hey Chloe, where are you ?" a voice asks.

"Aubrey ? I'm in front of the gates... Have you seen that ?" I ask, bewildered.

"Oh yeah… I did see that, just as I know the result of what caused it." she replies and I don't understand.

"Meaning ?" I wonder.

"Meaning Emily just called from the hospital, in the waiting room. Rebecca punched it after you left, and she broke her hand." she says sternly. Oh crap. Rebecca must be in pain, all because of me. And she obviously has told Emily, who must have been mad and called Aubrey who is now also mad at me. "Should I wait for your side of the story or just be mad at you for calling her a slut ?" she asks, sighing.

"Uh... I… Aubrey… You know I didn't mean it and I... I really need my best friend right now. I think I messed up again. I was mad she had slept with somebody else. I insulted her. Ran off. Tom was there. And I kissed him… It's just that… I'm so confused right now… » I explain, half crying.

« I think the first thing you should do is call Emily, to check up on Rebecca. Then stop by to mine and we'll… Get your mind off of things. Sounds good ? » she offers.

« Sure. See you in a bit Bree. Thank you. » and with that I hang up before I dial Emily.

« Well. Chloe Beale. What do you want ? » she asks coldly.

« Emily… I… I fucked up okay ? I know that. Please just… Hear me out ? Like… Can we talk about it this evening in our room ?" I plead. I can't lose Emily too.

"Alright." she agrees, to my relief.

"Will you call me to tell me if she's okay when you have some news ?" I request.

"Call her yourself." she replies and hangs up. Oookayyyy... This is gonna be a loooong evening.

I wait for an hour, and to be out of Aubrey's and back to my dorm before texting Rebecca, because I know she's not gonna take my calls.

Chloe : Hey... I just wanna know, how's your hand ?

Rebecca : Why ? Did you start caring or do you just feel bad ?

Chloe : I... Nevermind.

Rebecca : Yeah, that's what I thought. As I said before : screw you.

Dang it ! Why does she have to be so stubborn ?! I really don't feel like apologizing nor replying to this sarcasm. She makes me so angry sometimes ! FUCK ! I throw my phone accross the room on an impulse and am relieved when it lands on Emily's bed. Speaking of, she enters the room just to see my phone landing on her pillow. She raises a questionning eyebrow and I motion for her to read the texts.

Emily's p.o.v.

I read the texts and understand a little.

"Chloe, would you now give me your side of the story please ?" she sighs.

"I don't know why I reacted like this I just... felt..." she starts explaining.

"Jealous ?" I cut her off.

"NO !" she replies. I don't say anything and wait for her to admit it. "Yes... Maybe. I don't know okay ? And it freaks me out !" she yells.

"Okay, let's figure it out. Why did you kiss her saturday night ?" I ask her.

"Because I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking." she replies as if reciting in a drama class.

"Wow, tell me, doesn't alcohol amplify your feelings ? Desinhibates ? Stuff like that ?" I ask implicitly.

"What are you implying ? That deep down I want her and I only admitted it while drunk ?"

"I dunno, you tell me. What did it mean the day after that, when you kissed her again ? Why were you so mad about her having sex with Stace ?" I keep asking.

"It was Stacie ? Wow, I didn't know she was gay..." she tries to avoid my questions.

"She's not really, but somehow B-Reb has the ability to end up in straight girls' beds… or... hearts ?" I say raising an eyebrow. Shoot ! I need to stop calling her Beca ! I mean, almost... still, this is gonna get suspicious. Obviously Chloe hasn't noticed though.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." she mutters, looking at the ceiling. "I just don't want to make a mistake and ruin our friendship if it's not really what I want and I'll just go back and forth and hurt her..." she says in a sad tone.

"Isn't that what's already happening here ?" I ask rhetorically.

"I'm such a mess... I've been a total bitch..." she complains.

"You have indeed, so what you gonna do ?" I wonder.

"I can't lead her on anymore... I'll call Tom."

"Yeah you do th... wait what ?" I ask, really clueless. "Tom ? Why Tom ? What does HE have to do in all of this ?" I ask.

"He... kind of came onto me earlier.. we... we kissed." she says.

"So what you gonna tell him ?" I'm truly confused now.

"Erm... I'll ask if he wants to be my boyfriend..." she replies so low I barely hear her, but I still do.

"You WHAT ?!" I ask, bewildered.

"Well you're the one who told me I hurt her leading her on so if I get with Tom, maybe she'll understand that I'm not... interested." she says halfheartedly. I can't believe this. What is wrong with this girl ?!

"Are you fucking serious right now ?! First of, I didn't say that, you figured it out all by yourself ! And by the way, you also figured out you were jealous when she was with someone else... Second, good God, you're in freaking denial Chloe just wake up !" I yell.

"I'm NOT in denial, I like boys ! And I quite like Tom, now shush, the phone is ringing." she says sternly as I sit there, too shocked to answer her.

Two minutes later, she hangs up and comes to me like nothing happened, a wide fake smile on her face.

"I have a new boyfriend !" she exclaims in a high-pitched voice. I just don't recognize this girl…

"Whatev'z..." I say leaving the room. How am I going to break the news to Beca ? I can't just let her find out on her own... Oh crap. Why does Chloe have to be so stupid ?

Beca's p.o.v.

My hand hurts like a bitch, but I've had worst. Why in hell have I punched those gates ?! Stupid me. I hope Emily could talk some sense into Chloe and get her to spill what goes on in her mind. Just then I hear my phone ringing. Chloe. Oh. Well... I take that even though I'm still mad at her.

"What now?" I snapp.

"Just wanted to tell you, I'm not gonna bother you anymore, since it seems to be all I can do lately..." she says coldly with a sigh. I don't get it.

"Meaning ?" I ask, waiting.

"Meaning I didn't see why but Emily insisted that I call you to tell you this so you wouldn't have to find out when you see me, I'm dating Tom." she says sternly and I feel tears filling my eyes. I'm heart broken, devastated, confused and angry. No, furious.

"I take it all back." I state, my voice filled with anger.

"You take what back ?" she asks.

"Everything I said about you that day before you kissed me. I take it all back. Really, I don't mean it anymore. You're a player. A manipulative, hypocrit bitch who doesn't care about hurting people. I bet it was fun breaking me, tearing me apart limb by limb. I hope you enjoyed it !" I finish and as I press the 'end' button, I hear her starting to ask me to wait but I don't, I'm done waiting. I dry my tears and call Stacie, trying to sound as cool as possible when she picks up.

"Hey sexy, what's up ?" she asks.

"Well, would you like to be my girlfriend ?" I ask, feeling brave as I have never done this before.

"Wow, straight to the point huh ? Well it depends, will I have free access in your pants ?" this makes me laugh, she is so... Stacie !

"Of course pervy !" I reply.

"Not my fault you make me horny... Yes, I'll be your girl. I gotta go, see you tomorrow babe !"

"Yeah bye !". Good. At least I won't be a depressed single girl in love with a straight one. Chloe wants to break me ? Well two can play that game. And I'll feel better tomorrow when I see her face when she understands that she is not the only one dating somebody new.

*The next day - friday*

I am walking to my locker sleepily - once again I havn't slept well - when I feel a hand pulling me to another spot. It's Emily and she drags me to Chloe.

"What the hell Em ?!" I sound more angry than I thought I would.

"You two need to work things out ! I can't have my best friend and my roommate hating each other !" she tells us.

"We're cool." Chloe says, obviously wanting to get this over with. Emily looks at me, a pleading look on her face.

"What she said." I reply, nodding in Chloe's direction.

"Come on guys, you can't have me cho-" she stops dead in her tracks, staring at something - or rather someone - behind me, but I don't have enough time to see who it is because a pair of hands land on my eyes.

"Guess who !" I recognize an excited Stace.

"Oh great now, it couldn't get any better..." I hear Chloe mutter and I grin as I understand she knows it was her in the stall yesterday and is already mad even though she doesn't know I'm dating her yet.

"Mmmh... Lucky guess... Isn't it my girlfriend ?" I hear Emily and Chloe gasping as Stacie takes her hands off and I turn around to greet her with a kiss on the lips that she quickly deepens. When we break apart, I see Tom from afar.

"Hey Chloe, stop day dreaming, your boyfriend's coming this way !" I inform her, not letting my sadness being heard. They greet each other the same way we did and then Tom turns towards us. I notice only then that Emily has left... Oh well.

"Hey ! So this is the girl you had a crush on then ?" he asks me, pointing at Stace with his arm that isn't around Chloe's shoulders.

"Err... Yeah..." I reply, lying.

"I just had an awesome idea !" he exclaims. Uh-oh... I'm preparing for the worst here...

Emily's p.o.v.

Okay. This has to stop. I need to find Aubrey. Luckily for me, Aubrey is a rather predictible girl and I'm 90% sure I'll find her in the study room. Yup. Right there.

« Hey, Aubrey, we need to talk. » I tell her in all seriousness. She takes off her glasses and looks up from her book.

« If this is about our respective best friends then I agree. I'm listening. » she tells me, ever so formal.

« So, after I talked to Chloe last night, and after she admitted to being jealous and stuff, she decided that the right thing to do was to date Tom. » I inform her.

« I see. How did Rebecca take the news ? » she asks.

« Chloe personally called her to tell her. I heard Reb saying pretty harsh things to her before she hung up. Chlo seemed really broken by what had transpired but then she just reverted back to being a giddy little high school princess with a brand new toy called Tom. I wanted to do something, to make things better. And then, Stacie arrived. » I explain.

« Stacie ? What does she have to do with this ? » Aubrey wonders.

« Apparently, she's Rebecca's new girlfriend. »

« Oh God. Seriously, I love Chloe, and I strongly appreciate Rebecca to the point of calling her a friend. But those two are just lost causes ! I mean at this point, we've tried everything we could ! They're past the breaking point. But I have faith they'll realize in time and rebuild on a better ground… » Aubrey says, like a politician, which makes me chuckle.

« I think you're right. We'll just have to wait. »


	9. Chapter 8 - What a Great Idea

**A/N : Okay, note to whoever is reading this, it's about to get real, like, more flashbacks to explain what happened, Chloe opening her eyes (FINALLY) and stuff. Thanks to those who stick with me, you don't have to leave a review, but that would be nice of you cause I'd like some constructive criticism ! Until next time, love y'all ! xoxo and enjoy !**

Chloe's p.o.v.

Now I'm wondering what is on Tom's mind. First it takes me some time to process the fact that Rebecca is dating Stacie. A mixture of pain and anger had shot through me when I had seen them kissing. And I am still mad and hurt that she called me manipulative and a hypocrit. She hurt me so badly yesterday, and I thought being with Tom would free me from the pain but really, it doesn't. Anyway, Tom speaks again at our questionning stares

"A double date tonight !" he states excitedly. I see Stacie smiling widely and turning towards Reb.

"Oh that's such a good idea, baby can we go, pleeeaase ?" she pouts, taking her hands as Tom turns to me.

"What do you think, beautiful ?" he asks. I glance at Rebecca who is obviously giving in.

"Okay, yeah, I guess if you want..." she says to her… gulp… girlfriend. I turn back to Tom.

"Alright, let's do this !" I exclaim, fake-smiling.

"Cool ! So let's meet up at 8 at the bowling alley tonight, ok ?" Everyone agrees as the bell rings. That is going to be so much fun...

Our teacher is once again not here. I am wandering in the hallway when I hear a melody coming from the music room, so I approach it, out of curiosity. It's Rebecca, playing the piano... Wait what ? She plays the piano as well ? Is there anything she can't do ? Anyway, I listen, careful not to make a single sound, knowing she'd stop. She is singing and, according to the lyrics, I'm guessing she's thinking about me. At least I hope so... I let her angelic voice fill my head as I close my eyes to focus better on it.

 _Don't wanna break your heart, Wanna give your heart a break,_

 _I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake._

 _There's just one life to live, And there's no tme to wait, to waste_

 _So let me give your heart a break..._

As I zone out I hear her stop all of a sudden. Ooops, I have dropped my bag... Shit.

"Who's there ?" I hear her call out. I hesitate on whether to go in or run away when she speaks again. "I heard you, you know... Come out, come out, wherever you are !" she says, kind of playfully. Her lightness makes me laugh, I've missed this, and I enter the room shyly.

"It's... just me..." I announce myself.

"Oh, hey." she says, turning back to the piano, faking a deep focus on the keys and frowning.

"I didn't know you could also play the piano..." I say, trying to get her to talk to me, I don't know why, I just need to... I need her.

"There's plenty you don't know about me, Chloe." she replies, sternly. I try to ignore her coldness and go behind the piano, in front of her, as she starts to play lightly some melody.

"What ? A secret identity ? You're a super hero or something ?" I joke but she doesn't laugh. Instead she stiffens and looks me in the eyes for the first time since I have entered the room. She has a panicked expression on her face.. Why ? What did I say ? But soon she looks down again.

"Yeah, like super-slutty-woman..." she mutters bitterly, closing the piano but I stop her with my hand.

"No, please..." I plead and she opens it again, still not looking at me. "I didn't mean it, Reb. I was angry. I wanted to hurt you like I was hurt, but I don't... I would never think of you as a slut." I tell her truthfully. She doesn't move an inch and doesn't respond so I go to sit by her side. "Please forgive me..." I plead, but she only turns her head a little further from me. "Look at me..." I say, trying to sound as gentle as I can. She sighs and gives in. "Will you please, please, forgive me ?" I plead again and this time, she nods her head slightly, which makes me smile. "Thank you." I tell her and she smiles back. A little. But that's a start.

I get up and go back behind the piano.

"Now, what was that song you were singing ?" I ask.

"Give your Heart a Break, by Demi Lovato..." she replies.

"If I promise not to show anyone... Will you let me record you singing it again ?" I ask, hopeful. She sighs, half smiling.

"What wouldn't I do for you, huh, princess ? Get your phone." she tells me and I smile wide at her agreement, plus the nickname, and quickly get my phone outta my pocket. As I hit the 'record' button, she starts playing and singing again. I stare at her in awe, she's sooo talented, and beautiful. I guess I'm lost in my staring for a little too long because I hear her calling my name and I realise that the song is over. She's looking at me, eyebrows raised and smirking, as if knowing what was going through my mind. I try to act casual.

"Errr… yeah, so, why don't you tell me about those... things that I don't know about ?" I offer, sitting down on the floor. She comes to sit in front of me.

"Well, what do you wanna know ?" she asks.

"Anything I don't know already." I reply, she shifts a bit and seems a little uncomfortable but speaks up anyway.

"Okay, well, I live with my mom and step-dad. Don't know my real father, but my step dad's great. Only child. I've been taking dancing and acting classes since I was 6, started playing the guitare at 8, my step dad taught me, and started playing the piano at 10, my aunt taught me ! I also play the drums, a little, learnt at summer camp a few years ago. I write and draw in my free time. I'm a fan of Pretty Little Liars and The 100. That's pretty much it." she finishes and I stare at her in amazement. Okay. There ISN'T anything she can't do.

"Wow..." is all I can reply, but it makes her laugh. And her laugh is cute. Her upper lip curves a little and her nose wrinkles adorably. I love her nose wrinkles when she smiles. I reach out to touch them and feel the warmth of her smooth skin on my fingertips as they made contact with her nose, and then her cheek. She stops laughing but still smiles as she looks at me.

"I love your smile." I inform her.

"Thanks." she replies absentmindedly. Her smile is gone. She bites her bottom lip and that simple gesture makes my insides go crazy as I look back and forth between her lips and eyes. I'm lightheaded and slowly leaning in when my phone goes off. I jump a little and pull it out. It's a text from Tom.

 _Hey babe, I've been looking for your for 15 minutes, where r u ? xoxo_

"It's T-Tom. I... I have to go…" I say, getting up, and she snickers bitterly.

"Yeah, that's it ! Go run to your boyfriend asap. Maybe next time he should try whistling, that might work !" she says, really sarcastically. I guess I just screwed up again... Crap.

"Rebecca... I..." I start but she cuts me off.

"You what ? You're sorry ? Again ? Aren't you tired of apologizing ? Because I sure as hell am tired of forgiving you." she spits, throwing her backpack over her shoulder before storming out of the room. On her way, she drops a little book on the floor.

I'm about to cry, but I suck it up ; I pick up the book and go out to meet Tom. After texting him, I'm waiting for him on a bench outside. He said he'd be there in 5 so I decide to look through Reb's book. I know it's wrong to invade one's privacy like that but.. whatever. I see drawings. Of me, mostly, and of another girl, a blonde I have never seen. She's really pretty though… It's good. And there are poems too, about me as well, at least I guess they are, and they are great too ! Some are full of love, others of hate and some of... greif ? Guilt ? Well... It's passionate anyway and the latest one is dated from yesterday :

 _Was it just a game ? Really what was your aim ?_

 _Did it make you feel great ? Or being broken was just my fate ?_

 _You can do anything to make you feel better, but deep down, think, who really is the player ?_

 _I thought you were kind and nice, I trusted you, now I pay the price._

 _But go date him, it's much better, than being with me, a slut, a womanizer._

Oh God. I really have broken her... What have I done ?

*That day at 8pm*

Beca's p.o.v.

Why the hell have I agreed to do this ? I really don't want to see Chloe, let alone spend the evening with her and her boyfriend. Stace has been really quiet so I decide to ask her about it.

"Stace, what's wrong ?" I ask.

"Rebecca, look. I know I'm not 'that girl you had a crush on' that Tom was talking about earlier. I know you're not in love with me." she states. Oh... I was not expecting that. Crap...

"Stacie, I'm sorry..." I start but she cuts me off.

"No, it's okay. I'm not in love with you either. I thought we could work anyway but I had not realized you were trying to get over Chloe, until I saw you two in the music room before you stormed out..." she admits.

"Well now I hate her. So don't worry about it." I assure her.

"Alright. We'll see how tonight goes and decide what to do after that okay ?" she offers.

"'kay." I agree and peck her lips before getting out of the car. I like Stacie. She makes me laugh. But she sure doesn't make me feel the way Bridgit or... Chloe does.

We have been playing for 15 minutes now and I can't hit anything ! Tom comes to give me some advice.

"Just.. try and imagine that your aim is the head of someone you hate, you can think of anyone ?" he asks. I look at Chloe, who is already looking at me.

"Yeah I can do that. I have someone." I reply looking her dead in the eyes. I can see her jaw clenching as she flinches at my words. Okay, that was pure mean and I don't truly hate her but.. come on, the girl has hurt me and it was easy, and she deserved it. I throw the ball and hit them all.

"YAY ! It works ! A kiss for the winner ?" I say flirtily to Stace. She chuckles and pecks my lips gently.

45 minutes later, we are heading to the restaurant. We sit at our table and Chloe reaches for something in her bag. She hands it to me and I recognize my poem book, in which I also keep all of my drawings. "There, you dropped it earlier..." she tell me. I take it, her voice doesn't tell me whether or not she read it. I really hope she hasn't because it's really personal. Drawings of Bridgit, poems about her and more recents of Chloe and about Chloe. But I soon find out she has read it when she speaks again.

"Hey, have you guys seen Twilight 2 ? Don't you just hate it when Edward pretends not to love Bella anymore ? Don't you think it's just stupid ?" she asks.

"Err... yeah... I guess..." Tom answers, not really understanding where that was coming from. Wow... Twilight ? Seriously ? Very mature. Luckily I have seen them all with Bridgit cause she was a fan. I decide to reply with just as much metaphora.

"Well, she was pretty quick to jump on Jacob afterwards, don't you think ?" I say and that shuts her up and the waiter comes over. We order and when he goes away, the tension between Chloe and I fills the air. She then starts round two.

"Maybe Edward shouldn't have hurt her so badly in the first place." she spits.

"Yeah well maybe Bella should stop being in denial about what she feels !" I snap back and Tom interfers.

"Wow ! What's with you guys ?! It's just a movie, calm down !" he says defensively.

"I... I need to use the bathroom." I say and get up to go. I hate this situation, and I don't mean the tension between me and Chloe, I mean lying to everyone... I feel like I'm under fucking cover for a mission and I just can't be myself. It reminds me of...

FLASHBACK

 _I was on the couch, being silly with my awesome girlfriend Bridgit when my phone rang. I looked at the ID and it read 'Boss'._

 _"Sorry baby, I gotta take this !" I apologized. She nodded and I pecked her lips before getting up and heading to the kitchen. "Agent Mitchell03, listening." I said._

 _"Hello Beca, it's Luke. We need you at the station asap." he told me._

 _"Okay, be there in 15 minutes." I replied and hung up. I grabbed my jacket and car keys and went back to the living room."Stay here sweetie, I won't be long, mom needs me to run some errands. You can chill, make yourself at home, I won't be more than an hour !" I informed her. I hated lying to Bridgit, but I had no choice. She got up and pulled her long blond hair in a poneytail, she came up to me and I got lost in those beautiful blue eyes of hers._

 _"Okay, but hurry, I'm feeling excited and I might just start without you." she stated flirtily. Oh dear God. Boy was she a turn on. It took all my strengh not to just rip her clothes off right there and then, but I knew she did that on purpose for me to be quick. Still, it worked._

 _"Hold that thought, be right back !" I said and ran out the door like the house was on fire as I heard her chuckling._

 _Soon I arrived at the station and Luke was waiting for me outside. Luke was my cousin on my father's side. My father had died on a mission when I was 4 years old. Anyway, we entered the building and a room with pictures of a girl and men, strings to link those and all._

 _"Okay hurry up, I have a horny girlfriend at home, waiting for my return." Luke chuckled at my comment and got a folder out of his suitcase. He got out a picture of a girl with dark brown hair like mine and deep blue eyes, like mine too._

 _"Okay, we apprehended this girl a week ago and finally got her to spill yesterday. Her name's Alicia Brant, she's 19 years old, supposed to work with the mafia next week with some weapon trafic, guns mostly. Her partners in crime don't know she's been arrested, and we've kept them thinking she was fine by texting them with her phone. They've never seen her for real and have a first meeting planned in 3 days in a pub. See, usually we don't like to get involved with mob's stuff, but this time, they're selling those weapons to a corrupted, powerful man, he's dangerous but we have to prove it. Now what we need you to do is, take Alicia's place, infiltrate the mob, just get some info we ask you and that's it. Don't put yourself in danger out there okay ?" he explained. I just nodded my head and waited for him to keep going. "What you need to know about her is that, both parents died when she was 15, car accident. No other family members. She ran away not to end up in the foster system until she was 18. She now works as a waitress in a restaurant down St Pete's street. Meaning, no contact with your folks while your on the mission, we'll give you her phone, the key to her place and mail you the details. Alright ?" he finished._

 _"Alright." I agreed. I wasn't the type to refuse a mission and Luke knew that._

 _"Good. Step by Craig's office, he'll give you Alicia's ID with your picture on it, and other stuff of hers that you'll need. Don't answer to any of their texts without telling me first and check your mails tomorrow !" he told me._

 _"Yes sir !" I replied._

 _"Okay, all set, you're free to go." I hugged him goodbye and headed home after getting Alicia's stuff and stepping by a wallmart so my grocery shopping excuse wouldn't fail. Bridgit didn't ask any questions and everything went well..._

END OF FLASHBACK

I'm still in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror, thinking back to that time when Stace joins me.

"Told ya !" she says. I look at her questioningly. "You are so not over her. And you're right, she is in denial." she states.

"I never said that." I try to defend myself.

"Come on. Are you really this hooked up on Twilight ? I don't think so, Edward." she says, punching my shoulder lightly. I chuckle, but turn serious.

"Where does that put us ?" I ask. She steps closer to me.

"Well, we're gonna go through this date, without killing anyone because you'll behave ! Then we'll go back to your place and have proper break up sex. I like you, and maybe you like me too, but you love her. And it's okay, but promise me you'll fight for her." Could she be any sweeter ?

"God Stacie... I don't deserve your kindness... I promise, but only if break up sex is good." I reply, jokingly.

"Good. Do you doubt my capacities, Holiday ?" she asks, faking being offended.

"Not for a second, Conrad…" I reply and lean in to kiss her. She kisses back and pulls away.

"Alright, let's go back before they worry !" she exclaims. With that, we head back towards the table, where the atmosphere is still kinda weird.

Stacie's p.o.v. (whaaaat?!)

I didn't lie. I'm not mad at Rebecca. I know she didn't mean to hurt me. And even though I really like her, I'm not broken. There are other fishes in the sea ! It's not like I was in love... In fact, I really want her to be happy with Chloe. But Tom is still there, clueless. I have to do something.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a minute ?" I ask.

"Uh... Yeah... Sure..." she stands up, confusion written on her features. She follows me to the corner. "You need to break up with Tom." I state bluntly, figuring there is no other way to approach it.

"EXCUSE ME ?!" she says, clearly offended and angry. Okay, so maybe there are other ways..

"Look, I saw the way you look at Rebecca. I saw you two interact in the music room earlier... and the way you behave around each other... It's not fair to him. Just like it wasn't fair to me what Rebecca did. Which is why we broke up." I explain, and she seems to relax a bit. So that was the better way to approach the subject ! Serves me right. I always had been way too sincere anyway. I really have to watch my mouth from time to time, it could get me in trouble one day. There she is, looking at me, speechless. Maybe that still was a little too forward, dang it ! I could have sworn I had been so smooth with it !

"How... What... When..." she stutters. Ah... confusion again. I'm really tired of explaining ! I mean, it isn't that hard to get, is it ? That girl seriously has issues ! She clearly has feelings for Reb, and like, real, strong feelings, not like mine, and there she is, with TOM ! Like, what the fuck, right ? Oh but I forget, she is known as 'straight'. Man, this world and its fucked up labels ! Like, everyone thought I was straight before I went out with Reb. I obviously wasn't, I'm just not that into labels. Okay, focus, girl, speechless, waiting in front of you, go !

"Just follow your heart Chloe !" I tell her and go back to the table. Okay so that was a little bit cliché and like, in a hundred and one songs and movies but it's like, kind of accurate isn't it ? I'm just so wise. Like the Dalaï Lama. Yeaaaaah ! Rock on ! I know I have to calm down and focus. Chloe follows me back and Rebecca looks at me weirdly. I put my hand on her thigh comfortingly and smile. She smiles back and the dinner goes on, as normally as the situation would allow it, considering the circumstances ! Like, that is a hell of a fucked up deal I'm in. Which is kind of why I have to get out of it.

*Later at Beca's*

We are sitting on Reb's bed when she speaks up.

"Stace, what did you and Chloe talk about ?" she asks, a little worried.

"Can't two girls have a private talk ?" I reply, smiling. That girl worried way too much ! I don't know what has happened in her life to make her like this... She is a complete mistery to me, and that is kind of why I like her. I enjoy figuring people out, but she is impossible ! Well, nevermind.

"It's not that it's just... she seemed pretty shaken up when you two came back..." she says. Right. And she wanted me to believe she was over her. Big joke !

"Don't worry about it, you'll thank me later ! Now let's get naked !" I exclaim. This makes her laugh, cause I'm just that good ! Okay, it isn't lady like to be all about sex but, damn ! That girl does know what to do to make another girl feel good, and I figured, if she is going to be with Chloe in a little bit, then might as well enjoy every last bit of it while I can, right ? Yeah, I'm always right anyway...

Beca's p.o.v.

I peek at the clock, breathlessly, as Stace is giggling beside me. 3 am. God, have we really been at it for 3 hours ?! Damn ! Time goes by really fast when you're entertained.

"So ! Was it good enough for you to fight for Chloe ?" she asks. This is still weird for me but whatev'z ! Stace is an angel and I'm so grateful !

"Oh after this ? Through fire and ice !" I exclaim.

"Good, because, you've gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love !" she starts to sing the Cheryl Cole's Fight for this Love's lyrics and I punch her shoulder lightly, chuckling at her silliness. That girl sure is something else, always happy !

"Shut up ! Did you notice how long we've been at it for ?" I ask, still impressed by our performance. She looks at the clock and giggles a little more.

"Why, that's a proper goodbye now, isn't it ?" she says.

"Indeed... Now I'm tired... let's sleep !" I exclaim.

"Alright, goodnight Rebecca !" she whispers.

"Goodnight Stacie cutie..." I reply sleepily and fall asleep to the light sound of her giggling.

*Next morning*

I wake up alone. Stace is gone. I'm a little sad that she'd leave me like that so I call her. She answers on the third ring.

"Hello Rebbie cutie !" she exclaims, mocking the nickname I've given her last night. "Miss me already ?" she jokes.

"Hey ! Well, it's just... Why did you leave without telling me?" I ask shyly.

"Oh, I went for a run. I'm guessing you're still in bed." she states.

"How do you know ?" I wonder.

"Because if you'd looked on the right side of your bed, you'd have seen my clothes spread all over the floor. I borrowed some sweatpants and a shirt in your closet, it's okay yeah ?" she asks. I'm embarrassed at my stupidness.

"Yeah, of course... Sorry for… acting silly." I tell her.

"Well... you DID act a tad clingy and that bothers me a bit..." she replies but I can tell she's joking so I scoff as if I was offended.

"Just joking ! Later Rebbie silly !" she exclaims, and with that she hangs up.


	10. Chapter 9 - Real Nature

**Okay guys I'm on a roll ! And exams (that I might have screwed but.. oh hey !) are finally over so hopefully if I'm not too busy going out, or partying, or watching Buffy cause I decided to do a marathon, well I'll be able to keep the updates coming, IF I see that people keep reading of course. I think this chapter might just please you, and also, heads up, there will be a flashback of Beca's in chapter 10 so give me love ! You know I give you a lot of that ! xoxo**

Chloe's p.o.v.

I wake up in my bed around 10 am. Last night, Tom had walked me home and left. It was better anyway cause I wasn't in 'THE' mood, I am still not actually, because Stacie's words have been coming floating through my mind non stop since she's pronounced them. At first I was mad, but then I gave it some time and thought... maybe she's right. Like, I'm not in love with Tom. And it's so not fair to stay with him like that. Stace has also told me to follow my heart. Maybe I had judged her too fast, she seems like a really nice girl.

Okay now, so I'm still in a bad place with Reb. And what about Tom ?

"AARRRGHH !" I scream in frustration, burrying my face in my pillow. Aubrey. I need to call Aubrey. She answers right away.

"Aubrey Posen." Her formal answering had always made me laugh but today I have other things on my mind.

"Hey, Aubs, I need some of your magic." I say.

"Uh... I'm... not a wizard..." she states confused. It amazes me how this girl could be both super smart and also kinda dumb sometimes... I decide to just ignore that and explain last night's events. Rebecca implying that she hated me every now and then. Twilight. My talk with Stacie...

"Well that sure was an eventful night !" she says jokingly.

"Arghh Bree ! It's really not funny, I'm having a mental break down as we speak ! REACT !" I yell.

"Okay, relax, geez ! Here's what you're gonna do. You'll call Rebecca, ask her to meet up, to talk. See how it goes and call me then." She advises.

"Okay. Thanks Aubrey." I state.

"You're welcome Chloe !" she exclaims then hangs up. That girl... Okay. I dial Rebecca's number and feel my heart beat picking up as I wait for her to answer. Finally, after what feels like an eternity but really is only a few seconds, someone speaks on the other line.

"Rebecca Holiday's phone, she's busy at the moment, what can I do for you ?" I recognize Stacie's voice and get confused... I thought they had broken up...

"Stace ? Where's Rebecca ?" I ask.

"Oh hey Chloe ! She's in the shower right now ! Want me to give her a message ?" she asks, still lightly. I ignore her question and decide to answer with one of my own to which I NEED an answer.

"Why are you at her place ? I thought you broke up ?" I say, going for casual but failing miserably.

"Oh we have yeah ! You're so free to make a move - oh Reb's done ! I'll give her the phone !" she doesn't give me enough time to answer her and I hear some arguing, sounds like Stacie's trying to convince Rebecca to talk to me. I hear a sigh and Reb spoke.

"Chloe, what do you want ?" she asks coldly. Okay, it's gonna be harder than I thought...

"Errr... Hum... Can we meet ? Like, this afternoon ? I need to talk to you. I really need to, please." I plead and I REALLY sound desperate... She sighs again.

"Okay... Meet me at the park in 30 minutes." she says and joy overflows me as I understand that I have won this fight.

"Okay, I'll be there !" I say happily then hang up. I quickly shower, I let my hair fall wavily cause I know Rebecca likes it better that way. I get my curve-fitting blue dress and leather jacket along with my brown boots cause I know it's her favorite outfit of mine. I put on a little make up and leave.

When I arrive at the park, Rebecca's sitting on a bench, sketching in her notebook, she has her back to me so I silently approch her and look over her shoulder. She's drawing two girls kissing naked in a bath. I have to admit that it's quite hot.

"These are really beautiful you know." I tell her and make her jump in the process, and she throws her pen in the air, closing her notebook with her knees. I giggle a little and she glares at me before she can't stop herself from giggling too.

"Geez Chloe ! Don't do that ! You'll have me having a heart attack !" she says, scolding me a little.

"Sorry." I apologize, sitting down next to her.

"So what did you wanna talk about ?" she asks, picking up her pen on the ground. When she sits back straight, I decide to be straight forward and go for it.

"Us." I state simply, taking her hand in mine. She sighs and looks down.

"Chloe, you can't do this." she says firmly. Okay. She is back to her cold self. Great. But I can do this.

"Do what ?" I ask, trying to look at her. She raises her head and looks into my eyes.

"This." she says, showing me our intertwined hands before continuing. "You can't just kiss me saying it means something and not talk to me for a whole week. You can't insult me and yell at me when I sleep with someone else after a week of silence. You can't almost kiss me in the music room and run back to your boyfriend. And you can't expect me to be fine after all of this." she explains and I can see sadness in her eyes. She's suffering really bad. I can't stand to see her like that. It hurts too much. I have to open up for her to understand.

"Rebecca, I know you're tired of forgiving me but I'm truly sorry. Thing is, I'm really confused ! I didn't want to admit it before, but when I heard you with Stace... I got jealous, and it freaked me out. So I dated Tom. And I still don't know what all this means but... Gosh, I just need you ! Okay ? And... holding your hand like this... it's enough to send shivers through my entire body..." I try to express myself. By now she's looking down and I see a tear falling on her lap. I lift her head for her to look at me with my free hand. "Tell me you feel it too..." I whisper.

"You know I do." she replies with teary eyes.

"Why are you crying ?" I ask gently, turning my body to face her so she knows she has my full attention.

"Because... because you're saying this now but you're still with Tom and, who tells me that you won't freak out on me again ?! I still don't know what you want and it's killing me !" she exclaims, more tears streaming down her face. I cup her face with my hands, wiping her cheeks before slightly touching her bottom lip with thumb. "Stop playing with my heart like this it's cruel." she says softly, almost pleadingly, putting my hands away.

"It's not a game." I say and she looks up at me again, and as she does so, my heart starts pounding in my chest. Racing. I take one of her hands and put it over my heart. "Does this feel like a game to you ?" I ask her and she just looks at me expectantly. I get it. It's not enough. Okay. Fuck restriction. Fuck reason. "I think... No. I know, for sure... Rebecca, I love you. I am in love. With... you." I say staring right into her eyes to show her that I mean it. When she doesn't respond, I just can't take it anymore. "Please, if you're not gonna say anything just... kiss me." I say with pleading eyes. She quickly puts her hand on the back of my neck and crashes our lips together. I react right away, pulling her by the waist to bring our bodies even closer. This has absolutely nothing to do with the kiss that we shared when I was drunk. It doesn't have anything to do either with the kiss we shared the day after that. This one is meaningful and passionate. It should have been our first. By now she has her fingers tangled in my hair and her tongue is grazing my bottom lip, asking for entrance. When I part my lips and our tongues start dancing together, I feel like no one and nothing else matters in the world. It feel like fireworks are released from every part of my body and as cliché as it sounds, I feel the famous butterflies erupting in my stomach, going all over the place. It feels... right. Suddenly the fireworks stop and I realize Rebecca has pulled away.

Beca's p.o.v.

I was at a loss of words before the kiss. Chloe loves me. Obviously it's useless to say that after THAT kiss, I can't speak anymore than before. God it was breathtaking. Like, I'm literally breathless. Which is why I pulled away in the first place, but then I remember Tom. I look at Chloe and she seems happy, and also disappointed that I stopped, since she's frowning.

"What about Tom ?" I ask.

"Who ?" she says confused. Wow. Am I really that good ?

"Tom. Your boyfriend." I say, emphasizing on the word boyfriend.

"Oh. Well I came here to figure us out, but also him and me. Turns out I'll break up with him. Tomorrow." she states, she seems driven.

"Okay, what about us then ?" I ask.

"Do you still love me ?" she asks.

"Of course !" I exclaim right away.

"Well, we love each other. Let's go from there."

After we shared that sparkling kiss and had 'THE' talk, we just walk for a bit, hand in hand, quietly. It's crazy how I would constantly think about my previous girlfriend before and when I'm with Chloe, it all seems to go away... I guess I'm finally moving on. But I'll never forgive myself for what happened though. I walk Chloe to her house, we are now on her porch, she turns to me and looks down.

"Reb... I'll talk to Tom tomorrow okay ? So let's not say anything until then." she says.

"Alright princess. Just call me if you need some... mental support or whatever." I reply with a wink as she looks up at me. She leans in and pecks my lips softly, then lets go of my hands and opens the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow evening." she informs me.

"That's fine by me ! Bye beautiful !" I reply and she blushes a light shade of pink and answers

"Bye sweetie." and with that she closes the door. Dear God. Has today really happened ? I walk home, light headed with a stupid grin on my face. Yes ! I haven't lost it. I wasn't sure I could ever feel like that again but I do !

Chloe's p.o.v.

Wow. I can't believe it went so well ! I can't believe it felt so right. How could I have not seen it before ? She's been gone for like 15 minutes and I already miss her. Even though I've told her not to tell anyone, I have to call Aubrey. Just as I'm about to dial her number, my phone rings, and it's Tom. I answer.

"Hello ?"

"Hey babe ! So Benji is throwing this party tonight, d'you wanna go ?" he ask, his voice full of hope.

"Hum, depends, who's going ?" I ask him.

"Well, me, for a starter, Emily, of course, mmmh... Aubrey I think, I think Em's calling Rebecca to ask her to come..." I cut him off

"I'll go !" Okay, I didn't mean to sound that desperate but just the thought of seeing Reb again makes me act totally silly.

"Okay then, I'll pick you up at 8 !" he says. I agree and hang up. Okay, now, Aubrey.

She answers almost right away.

"Hey sweetie, so I heard it went pretty well today with Rebecca... Emily called me." she teases and answers my question before I can ask, and I feel my cheeks reddening.

"Uh... Yeah well I called to tell you about it but obviously I don't need to... So I'll just get to the point. I'll break up with Tom asap but I'm not ready for people to know, so please don't tell. I mean about me and Rebecca. Please." I plead.

"Okay, I won't." she answers and I feel relieved.

"Thanks. So I'll see you tonight ?" I ask.

"Yeah ! See ya !" she exclaims then hangs up. It's not like her to be that giddy. Oh well, I guess Uni will be there tonight.

*In Tom's car*

"So, Chloe, baby, I have something to tell you..." Tom starts as I'm looking for a way to break up with him softly. Maybe he wants to break up too !

"Yeah ?" I ask.

"Well, I know we haven't been dating for long but, I've had feelings for you for a long time now and hum..." he hesitates. Oh no... It's not going well. Please don't say the L word. Please no. "I just wanted to let you know, you don't have to say it back but I... I love you." he says shyly. Oh FUCK. CRAP. DANG IT. Just then he's parking in front of Benji's house and I see Rebecca on the porch, ready to ring the doorbell.

"Look, Reb's here !" I say, seeking an escape and quickly getting out of the car and running towards her. I hear Tom calling after me but I can't face him right now. "Rebecca !" I call out. She turns around and smiles at me before she sees Tom behind me and frowns. I rush over to her and throw myself in her arms. She hugs back, asking if I'm okay. "He told me he loved me... Of course I didn't say it back and I just ran there but now I don't know what to do !" I whisper really quick before I pull away so it wouldn't look weird. Then Benji opens the door and lets us in before Tom can start talking. Well I'll just have to try my best to avoid him now...

*Later that night*

Beca's p.o.v.

I'm a little tipsy but still aware of my surroundings, enjoying myself on the dancefloor with Aubrey and Emily when I hear Chloe's voice screaming something from the backyard. I rush back there to find Tom, with a tight grip on Chloe's arm, yelling at her.

"YOU OWE ME AN ANSWER NOW !". He's obviously drunk and Chloe is obviously scared.

"LET GO TIM PLEASE ! We can talk about it in the morning !" she nearly pleads.

"I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT NOW ! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT BACK ?!" he shouts and I feel my blood boiling in my veins but decide to stay back as long as I can, I don't want to loose it and hurt him.

"You said I didn't have to, now please let go..." she pleads again and I can see she's afraid.

"WELL I CHANGED MY MIND, I WANT AN ANSWER ! NOW !" He yells at the top of his lungs and I decide to interfere when I see Chloe flinching as his grip tightens.

"AND SHE WANTS YOU TO LET GO !" I yell back. I love this girl. I have only felt this way once and it ended badly because of my powerlessness, and I'm not about to let that happen again. Just then he looks at me, not processing at first so I continue more calmly. "So I suggest you let go, and as she said, talk about it when you're not drunk." Now he has let go of Chloe's arm and I have his full attention, but I'm not sure it's a good thing for me.

"Don't... just mind your own business you slut, this is between Chloe and I so go back to sleeping around." he spits through his teeth, his fists tightening. Okay... I need to act like right now or my face is gonna hurt in a bit, and I won't be able to defend myself or else my skills would bring suspicions... I grab Chloe's hand and run back inside. I can hear Tom following us inside, he stumbles on the speakers cables and the music goes off as he keeps yelling.

"COME BACK YOU BITCH ! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU !" he tries getting a hold of Chloe again but Benji and Uni stop him.

"I think you are, dude, leave them alone." Benji says.

"Yeah, calm down." Uni agrees. Tom doesn't listen and tries to move anyway so Benji and Uni pin him down on the ground and empty a bottle of water on his head. He still breathes heavily when the guys lead him to some bedroom. God... I look over at Chloe, she has a shoked expression on her face, so I pull her in for a hug and whisper soothingly in her ear.

"Shhh... Baby it's okay, it's over, I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you..." I rock her back and forth as I say that. She doesn't know, but that is a promise I owe to keep. For Bridgit. Because I failed with her and I just finally allowed myself to let go of her, I at least owe her to be careful. Chloe starts to relax in my arms. She pulls away and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Please take me home..." she asks me.

"Of course, come on." I agree. I say goodbye to Emily and Aubrey, reassuring them that we were fine and that I'd take good care of Chloe, point on which they didn't argue, and let us go with a final wiggling of eyebrows from Emily and a scolding Aubrey next to her.

Chloe's p.o.v.

I can't believe what Tom has done, or said. Thank God Rebecca was there. We are driving to my place right now. It's quiet, but in a comfortable silence, which I break first.

"Thank you for defending me..." I say.

"Hey, I told you I'd never let anything happen to you." she replies smiling at me as she's parking in front of my house.

"Well, thanks Rebecca... I love you." I say, which causes her to smile.

"I love you too princess." she replies, putting her hand on my knee. This one simple touch makes me feel like my body is on fire and I suddenly feel the urge to kiss her, so I do. Of course she kisses back, and after about 5 minutes it gets heated. Her thumbs are rubbing the skin of my hips slightly under my shirt as I'm letting my hands go further and further up her thighs. I just can't stop myself, it's like I need to touch her, but suddenly she pulls away, resting her forehead on mine and taking my hands in hers. We are both breathing quite heavily at this point.

"Why did you stop ?" I ask, in a voice that sounds way more disappointed than I thought it would.

"Cause I don't wanna let your hormones make you do some things you'll regret later..." she replies softly, cupping my cheek with her hand.

"Why would I regret... being with you like this ?" I ask, worried she'd think I didn't want her for real.

"Because it's only been one day. Because I don't want to rush things and I'm sure you don't either. And because we're in a car and I want our first time to be special." she replies, slightly blushing. She's so freaking sweet ! And she's also so freaking right.

"Your sweetness makes me swoon, Rebecca Holiday. And I love you so much." I reply smiling.

"You know I love you so much too... Now go home sweet heart, I'll call you in the morning." she says, letting go of my hands.

"Okay." I agree and get out of her car, happy and blushing. This girl has some sort of power over me... no kidding.


	11. Chapter 10 - Overprotective

**Okay guys ! I'm feeling so productive right now ! Gosh ! Anyway, did I say one flashback last time ? Ooops, I meant 2 ! We're slowly coming to what exactly happen to Bridgit ! No yet, but... Well, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I hope you'll like it ! The next one will be mushyyyyyyy cheesyyyyyyyy and all you want because it's gonna be Chloe and Beca's first date ! Prepare for utter romanticism and real cheesiness cause I poured my romantic heart in it. But for now, read this one and discover what was Beca's huge mistake in the past. Enjoy babies xoxo**

*Next morning*

I wake up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I crawl outta my bed as I hear my parents opening the door. I get out of my room just to see Tom asking my mom if he can talk to me. As the memories of last night play in my head I get a little scared. My mom steps aside to let him in and when he sees me he looks both sorry and shy.

"Hey... Can we talk ?" he asks, looking down when I don't return his smile. I cross my arms over my chest so he knows that I'm beyond mad and nod before I move to the living room. I close the door behind us but don't sit down because I don't want him to get too comfortable.

"Talk." I demand in an ice cold tone.

"Hum... I just... I'm sorry about last night... I know it doesn't excuse everything but I was drunk, and hurt that you'd run away from me after I gave you my heart... which by the way still stands... Will you please forgive me and give me a second chance, please ?" he asks pleadingly. Okay, I'll admit it was not fair of me to run away like that.

"I forgive you." I state simply, looking for a way to turn him down then but I don't have enough time to open my mouth before I feel his lips crashing onto mine and his arms around me. I don't kiss back because it feels wrong, froceful, so I just push him away, now angry with what he's just done. "That doesn't mean I wanna get back with you !" I yell which makes him flinch as his face falls.

"What ? Why ?" he asks confused. I calm down a bit.

"Because... it just doesn't feel right... That's what I was going to tell you in your car before you... Look. I'm sorry, I just don't feel it." I explain and I really am sorry ! That is until I see his fists clenching and unclenching as his jaw tightens.

"There's someone else, isn't there ?" he asks through his teeth. How does he know ?

"What ? NO !" I try to lie but it comes out in a high pitched voice, making every ounce of credibility go away.

"DON'T LIE TO ME !" he yells, his face growing red. "It's this Donald dude isn't it ?" he asks.

"No, there's no one. I just don't want to be with you anymore. Especially now that I've seen this violent side of yours." I say as I open the door. "Now get out." I tell me, not looking at him once.

"Chloe... I'm sorry I didn't mean..." he starts but I cut him off.

"GET. OUT." I demand more firmly this time and pointing towards the exit. When he opens the front door he turns back one last time to look at me.

"Goodbye Chloe." he says with tears in his eyes. I don't respond and storm back upstairs into my bedroom to collapse on my bed and burry my face in my pillow to be able to scream quietly.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I let out. I turn around and grab my phone.

Beca's p.o.v.

I'm awaken by my ring tone. Once upon a time I used to be woken up by my phone ringing when I was still working. The last time it happened was on my last mission. My very last one. I was 18 years old and they required my youth for credibility...

FLASHBACK

 _Gosh what time was it ? I shifted in my bed to look at my alarm clock. 8:30 am. Boy, who calls at 8:30 am on a saturday morning ? I groaned and grabbed my phone. Luke._

 _"What's the word, early bird ?" I asked in a sleepy voice which made Luke chuckle._

 _"Not much of a morning person huh ?" he said._

 _"I'm 18. Can you blame me ?" I answered._

 _"No, I can't ! But, I can wake you up ! Look Beca, today's the day you're meeting Alfonzo, and we need to check if you're all set." he stated._

 _"Okay... just let me take a shower first... Oh crap !" I exclaimed as I heard the water running already in my bathroom._

 _"What is it ?" Luke asked, worried._

 _"Bridgit slept over last night. She's in the shower. And I still haven't found an excuse as to why she won't be able to come over for quite a while..." I answered._

 _"Uh... Okay, we'll hire some technicians to go in and out and... pretend it's some kind of renovation." he stated._

 _"Okay, thanks, you rock ! When do you wanna meet ?" I asked._

 _"Well, about an hour before you go to meet him so let's say... 2 o'clock." he said._

 _"Alright, see you then." I replied and hung up as Bridgit came outta the bathroom. "You're up early baby !" I said as I walked towards her and kissed her bare shoulder._

 _"Happens !" she replied as she dropped the towel that was covering her body. I'd seen her naked like, a thousand times, but it still provoked some tingling between my legs. I gulped and looked away. She faced me, chuckling, and raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to me, slowly. "Am I making you uncomfortable, sweet heart ?" she asked in a husky, sexy voice. I wrapped my arms around her neck._

 _"Oh, you don't know, the things that you do to me..." I said in a desperate tone before kissing her lips softly. Soon the kiss became more lustful and heated, and Bridgit moaned against my lips._

 _"I want you..." she whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled back and looked at the clock. 9am. 5 hours before I was off to see Luke._

 _"I gotta see my cousin at 2pm, but you can have me until then babe..." I told her and off my clothes were taken..._

 _*At 2:30 pm*_

 _"... and really, no contact with your parents, alright, Alfonzo is well known to be very suspicious and on edge. If anything hints at the fact that you're not really Alicia Brant, it's gonna be genuinely bad. Get it ?" Luke asked, looking at me with the most serious face ever. I just nodded my head firmly. "Good. Did you tell Bridgit not to go over to your house ?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, yeah she knows, so she wanted me to stay at hers all the while but I told her I'd stay at yours." I informed him._

 _"Okay, you did well. Now are you ready ?" he asked._

 _"Yes. I'm a badass girl, with an attitude and quite the temper. No family. I'm ready. More than ever." I replied confidently and he chuckled._

 _"You know, minus the family part, you did just describe yourself ! Haha, anywayyyy good luck Beca. Try not to get hurt." he told me as I headed to the door._

 _"Will do !" I replied and off I went..._

END OF FLASHBACK

I should've listened to him... I groan as I try to put the memory aside and grab my phone on the nightstand to look at the caller. Chloe. I smile and answer.

"Goodmorning sunshine !" I greet her happily.

"Wow. It's crazy how you can make me feel better with two words." she answers. Feel better ? Meaning she was feeling down ?

"Babe are you okay ? What happened ?" I ask, worried. She sighs.

"Tom came by. I broke up with him. Now he thinks there's someone else." she explains.

"Details. Now." I demand and soon she tells me everything. "Oh, honey, just ignore him he was just hurt, you did the right thing..." I say to comfort her.

"I know, I just needed to hear it. Let's not talk about it anymore." she says and I couldn't agree more.

"Okay. Soooo, I was thinking... Would you like me to take you out on a proper date now that you're free ?" I ask, suddenly shy.

"No." she replies and I instantly feel my heart sinking down.

"What ? But I thought -" I am cut off.

"Baby don't panick, I said no because I want to be the one to take you out on a date..." she explains and I sigh, relieved.

"God... You had me worried for a moment." I say which makes her chuckle.

"I'll need time to set it up though so you'll have to wait till next friday !" she tells me.

"Arrrrh, you know I'm impatient !" I whine, frustrated.

"Well you'll make an effort because you love me !" she says, matter of factly.

"You're lucky I do." I reply. We stay on the phone for about half an hour, talking about random stuff and eventually hang up. The rest of the day goes by real slow without Chloe by my side so I decide to do my homework, which I usually don't do but I need to get my mind off of her, off of the past. I need distraction.

*Monday Morning*

Errr... Math. Yay ! I had never liked school. Not for real. Not for cover. But I get to see Chloe again ! Like, yes we have agreed not to go public yet, and it's going to be hard to keep my hands off of her but just the sight of her... Her smile, that would make me happy. Happy again. Like I used to be 3 years ago.

Chloe enters the classroom after me and I'm already settled. When she sees me she smiles, but then looks down and blushes when I wink at her. Oooooh this is going to be FUN !

We are halfway through the hour and I'm utterly bored, but like, really, really bored, so I decide to have a little fun. Chloe's doing her exercises and calls the teacher over for a question. That's when I decide to act. I put my hand on her knee first and wait for her reaction. She tenses up a little bit and a smirk appears on my face. Let's make this interesting. I move my hand further up, my nails slowly making their way on her thighs. She swallows hard and is stuttering and blushing when I reach her inner thigh and go back down.

"O-okay, t-thanks." she says to the teacher.

"You're okay miss Beale ?" the teacher asks, confused.

"Y-yeah !" she replies, wide-eyed as I run my nails back up. The teacher obviously doesn't really buy it but goes away anyway and I take my hand off of her. She glares at me before speaking. "You bitch..." she says and I smile innocently. "Oh no. Don't think you'll get away with this that easily. It's SO on." she warns in a defying tone. Well if she wants to play, I'll play along, I'm so up for this, and I'm so gonna win.

"You don't stand a chance Beale." I reply, confident.

"We'll see about that !" she winks and turns back to her exercises.

Okay, I know I said I'm up for it, but there are only 2 hours left and Chloe still hasn't made a move, so I'm starting to get a little worried when I enter the changing room before P.E.

I don't even have enough time to take one clothe off that Chloe is in front of me. In her underwear. I can't help but check her out, which makes her smirk, knowing that no matter what next her move would be, she'd get her revenge. She has a sport bra in her hand and comes closer.

"Rebecca, could you please unclasp my bra ?" she asks with an innocent tone, though the look on her face is anything but innocent. Oh dear Lord. My heart is pounding hard in my chest and as I get up to do as I'm told, I feel my cheeks reddening. I bring my shaky hands to her back and push her hair aside. I carefully try not to make too much contact between my hand and her skin, and unclasp it in a second. Yeah, I'm that good with my fingers ! I sit back down and can't stop myself from staring while she takes off her bra and puts on her sport bra. "Thanks Reb !" she says, happy with my reaction. She then bends over to grab something behind me and whispers in my ear. "I know you wanna touch me... Gotcha !" she says and runs back to her changing spot, smiling. Oh I'm sooo going to kill her. And with that begins a whole week of teasing and revenge.

Chloe's p.o.v.

Friday arrives. I've spent my all week teasing Rebecca. Well I've had my fair share of being teased myself but... I'm pretty proud of what I've done, to be honest. I've had an awesome week so far, between the fun of teasing, the make out sessions with Reb in the bathroom... I'm just happy.

I'm at my locker, smiling at my thoughts when I hear someone clearing his throat next to me.

"Hey ! Donald is it ?" I ask since I havn't talked to him much.

"Yeah... Well I was there last saturday night, you know when Tom..." he states shyly.

"I know what you're talking about." I assure him.

"Right... I just wanted to know if you were okay you know.." he says, reddening.

"You're sweet. Yeah, I'm okay ! I broke up with him on sunday morning." I inform him.

"So you're free ?" he asks, smiling.

"I knew it." I hear somebody growl and turn around to face... Tom. Dang it.

"You knew what ?" Donald asks, confused.

"That she dumped me for you !" he replies, obviously angry. Donald smiles as he turns to me.

"You did ?" he asks. Oh FUCK ! This is getting really annoying.

"No, I didn't." I say to Donald and then turn back to Tom. "I don't wanna date Donald, never have, never will, but let's say I did, that would be none of your business so back off !" I snap. Donald seems hurt but right now I don't care, I just wish Rebecca was there.

"Of course it's my business ! I deserve to at least know why you ditched me !" he yells back. I really don't like his attitude, so I sigh and try to walk away but he blocks me. I want to ask Donald for help but he is already gone. Tom is now inches from me, bending down so his eyes meet mine as he points a finger at me. "It might not be Donald, but I know there's someone, and when I find out who that is, I'm gonna rip his head off." he threatens through his teeth. Who the hell does he think he is ?! I feel so much anger boiling inside of me at this very moment...

"You're right. There IS someone. And if you ever lay a finger on that person... You'll regret it." I say coldly and as menacingly as I can manage. Obviously not much because suddenly I'm pined on to the wall violently, Tom's hands on my shoulders.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME ?!" he yells. He's about to push me harder against the wall when the weight of his body goes away and he flies on the floor until his back hits the trashcan. Rebecca. I am so relieved to see her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER !" she yells, red with anger. Tom gets up and walks back to her. He throws his fist at her but she avoids it and pushes him down again. I'm amazed by her rapidity and strenght. Like, how can an average 17 year old girl manage to bring down a guy of twice her size ? Well, it must have been an adrenaline rush due to her anger... And I have to admit that it's kind of hot too... Before he has time to get up, a teacher gets out of a classroom. He doesn't see Tom on the ground but Reb and I just quickly follow him outta the building to her car. Once we are in she's still fuming.

"Baby..." I starte, she looks at me.

"You know he's lucky that teacher got out because I would've kicked his ass, and I'm wearing my doc martin's." she says. The last comment makes me laugh and after a second, she laughs with me.

"Drive." I say and she starts the engine down the road.

Beca's p.o.v.

Stupid stupid stupid ! Like, I couldn't have let him hurt her though right ? I had to do something ! Even if it showed my skills, I just couldn't control myself.

"Drive to your place." Chloe says, breaking my train of thought.

"What ? Why ?" I ask, confused.

"Because I'm gonna borrow your car to go home, you're gonna change into something comfortable but still classy, and I'll pick you up at 6." she states firmly. Wow. I wasn't used to her giving me orders... But it's kind of a turn on.

"Yes ma'am !" I answer, happy that she doesn't seem to be suspicious of anything concerning my outburst, and park in front of my house. We get out of the car and meet in front of it. She takes my hands and pecks my lips. I'll never get tired of this feeling...

"Don't miss me too much !" she says with a wink.

"You neither !" I reply, watching her get into the driver's seat. She waves bye and drives off. Okay, it's 4 o'clock, therefore I have two hours to get ready. I go inside and my mom is there, smiling wide. "What now ?" I ask, frowning.

"Chlo-chlo and Reb-reb ! Making out on a plaid !" she sing-songs and I roll my eyes at her.

"Mom, you know it doesn't work with my real name right ? Besides, I swear you're such a kid sometimes, seriously, how old are you ?" I ask rhetorically but she answers anyway.

"15 ?" she guesses.

"You sure ?" I ask again, raising an eyebrow while taking off my jacket.

"10 then ?" she replies.

"Yeah, that's more like it. Anyway, I have to go get ready, Chloe'll be there in two hours !" I inform her.

"And what will you guys do ?" she asks, genuinely interested and not just teasing, for once.

"Hum... I don't have a clue actually. She's taking me out on a date but she won't tell me anything about it !" I reply truthfully.

"Okay then, I hope you have fun !" she says.

"Thanks mom ! I love you !" I exclaim.

"I love you too honey." she replies as I give her a quick hug before climbing up the stairs.

I never leave my mom without a hug, afraid that something bad might happen again. I wouldn't leave her without saying I love you since...

FLASHBACK

 _I was on my way to my 'appartement' when my real phone went off. I was not supposed to pick it up but the ID said it came from the hospital. What the hell ?_

 _"Hello ?" I answered cautiously._

 _"Hello miss, I wish to speak to Beca Mitchell, please." A male's voice asked._

 _"This is she." I replied, worried._

 _"Alright, I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you but your mom was in a car accident. She's in a stable state at the moment, she just woke up from a coma she'd been in for two days..." I cut him off_

 _"Why didn't you call me then ?" I asked, pissed._

 _"Well as I was going to say, she didn't have any ID so we couldn't reach out to anyone until she woke up. Sorry." he explained in an apologetic tone. I sighed worriedly. I knew I shouldn't but I had to see her... make sure she was okay._

 _"What hospital ?" I asked, finally making up my mind. The man told me the adress and I hung up, not bothering to reply. I jumped in my car and drove over there as fast as I could._

 _When I finally got there I asked for her room and headed towards it. 302. There it was. I knocked._

 _"Come in..." I heard a weak voice responding. I entered quietly and as soon as she saw me, my mom's eyes opened wide. "You shouldn't be here, Beca !" she said, worried._

 _"I know but I had to make sure you were okay..." I replied, rushing over to hug her. She hugged back before speaking up again._

 _"Beca, you need to go now... it's not safe for you to be here. Who knows if they aren't watching your every move ?" she warned and I sighed._

 _"Okay, I'll leave. I love you mom. Take care." I said, opening the door._

 _"I love you too sweetie. Be safe." she said._

 _"I will." I promised and left. I knew I shouldn't have gone there, but my mom, she was my everything. Aside from Bridgit, my girlfriend and one true love, she was the only person I had in my life. Well, there was my step dad but... She had raised me alone. She was my world and I didn't know how I could live without her, which was why I had needed to see her._

END OF FLASHBACK

I know she's fine now, but you never know what to expect from life... Although going to see her had been the biggest mistake of my life... Anyway ! I run into the shower and smile as I let the hot water run down my body, thinking about how lucky I am to be able to call Chloe mine. And my mom is so supportive ! Always has been. She's the best mom ever. I get out of the shower and decide to straighten my light brown hair and hang a strand of it behind my ear with a clip. Alright, done. So, something comfy and classy... I pick out some black skinny pants and a large white sleeveless shirt that shows the top of my bra, but not in a slutty way. I put on some black boots with high heels and a black leather jacket. I look into the mirror. Something's missing... Ouh ! Jewelry ! I decide to wear a long necklace that falls on my chest and reads 'rock on'. I pick out 3 silver colored rings : a large one on my right thumb, a thin one on my right middle finger and another one with a dragon on it on my left hand. I take about 20 silver colored bracelets that I put on both wrists. Better ! Now make up. I put on some red lipstick, black eye shadow and mascara. After all that I still have half an hour left so I decide to apply some red and black nail polish, only my middle finger in black, like Megan Fox in Jennyfer's body. She'll be there in 10 now. I look in the mirror one last time before going out for a smoke. I look pretty good yeah... Ain't used to straight hair but I just hope Chloe will like it...


	12. Chapter 11 - Cheesy is Cute

**Okay guys, this is the mushiest chapter of the whole book, please don't be mad at me, it had to be written at some point ! They have a right to be cute, don't they ? AND also, please stay with me cause next chapter, a new character is introduced and he/she is gonna bring some movement ! Love y'all xx**

I'm finishing up my cigarette and tossing it on the side walk when Chloe parks in front of me and gets out. She's wearing red skinny jeans with black stilletos and a black button up shirt stuffed in her pants topped with a black jacket. She has her hair pulled up in a ponytail that falls wavily on her back. She also has red lipstick, and golden jewelry.

"Hey there hotstuff !" I say, openly checking her out. She chuckles lightly and blushes, approaching me. She takes my hands in hers and her face turns serious as she looks me up and down before looking right into my eyes.

"You look... stunning." she says with an amazed look on her face. I cup her cheek with one hand and kiss her softly.

"It's all for you beautiful." I reply pulling away. She smiles and leads me to the car.

"We should get going..." she says and I follow her. I wonder where she's taking me but don't ask because I know she won't tell me.  
We have been talking about random stuff and listening to music when she parks in front of gates that are obvioulsy the entery to...

"A carnival ?! Really ?" I ask, overly excited and I realize that I must have sounded like a 3 year old. Chloe laughs at my reaction and gets out of the car, quickly coming to my side to open the door for me. "Such a gentle... woman !" I say, chuckling at my own silliness.

"Come on." she says as she takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. I smile and walk alongside her. We go on some scary trains before she drags me to some stand where you can win stuffed animals. She shoots all the balloons and asks for a teddy bear holding a heart that says 'I love you'. Okay, this is super cliché. Like, typical. But super sweet too ! "There you go sweet heart." she tells me, handing it to me.

"Awww I love you too !" I exclaim and peck her lips. She smiles then looks at her watch.

"We should go babe." she states. I'm disappointed.

"Our date is over already ?" I ask, pouting like a little child.

"Not quite, which is why we have to go !" she replies and I follow.  
We get into the car but she doesn't start the engine. I look at her questioningly. She takes a cloth out of the glovebox and looks at me biting her lower lip as if hesitating. God that's hot ! "Turn around." she finally says. I do as I'm told and soon I can't see anything anymore. She blindfolded me !

"Why do I need a blindfold ?" I ask.

"If I told you you wouldn't need it anymore." she replies, pulling my hair on the side and kissing the back of my neck, sanding shivers down my spine, before starting off the engine.  
We stay in a comfortable silence for about half an hour before she parks and takes my hand.

"Oh, you were there the all time ?" I ask sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha." she fake-laughs. "Don't move, I'll come to get you." she tells me before I hear her door opening and closing. Then my door opens and she takes my hand. What are we going to do now ?

Chloe's p.o.v.

I'm so happy ! The date's going so well. I'm getting Rebecca outta the car and leading her to a rented boat I have settled for her. There's a table on the front deck and I've asked Aubrey to bring the dinner I've cooked around 8 p.m.. It's now 8:15 and I cab see the plates full of pasta, salmon sauce. I know it's Reb's favorite meal. I've put a red rose in a vase in the middle of the table. There's a blanket lying a few feet up front with a camera and speakers on it. Perfect, I havn't forgotten anything. We go up on the boat and it tangs a little.

"Ouh ! The floor is moving !" Rebecca exclaims, cuddling up to me. I laugh.

"That's normal baby." I reply, taking her blindfold off. She adjusts after being in the dark for over 30 minutes, and then her jaw drops.

"Shit !" she lets out, which makes me laugh. "You did all this for me ?" she asks, amazed.

"Well Aubrey did bring the food about 15 minutes ago so it'd be warm but basically... yes, I did !" I reply truthfully. She jumps and crashes her lips onto mine. I chuckle through the kiss then she pulls away.

"I - love - you - so - much !" she exclaims, pecking my lips between each word.

"Okay sweetheart, we should eat now cause it's gonna be cold..." I say, leading her to the table. We start eating the pasta silently.

"Mmh baby that's amazingly good ! You're such a good cook !" she exclaims. She's so freaking cute !  
After we finish, Rebecca closes her eye and sighs, smiling.

"This is perfect..." she states dreamily.

"The meal ?" I ask.

"The meal, the carnival with you... Just being wih you... This date... perfect." She's now looking at me and I smile at her, I couldn't agree more.

"Come on." I tell her softly, getting up and extending my hand for her to take. I plug my ipod in the speakers and it plays 'a thousand years'. "Dance with me..." I tell her and she wraps her arms around my waist, mine around her neck, forehead against forehead, we start slow dancing.

"I still can't believe you're mine. You. Chloe Beale. Mine. It's... crazy..." she says looking into my eyes, as if making sure it wasn't a dream. Suddenly I get an idea, I have just enough time to say something before the chorus starts.

"Well I'm the lucky one, and this is real, I'm not going anywhere, and I may not have realized this before but baby..." the chorus start right on time and I sing along, to Rebecca.

"I have died, everyday, waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more..."  
As I finish singing the chorus a single tear rolls down her cheek which I quickly wipe away.

"Hey, why are you crying ?" I ask, worried.

"I'm happy... it's been a while since I've been this happy... and it's all thanks to you..." she replies, looking genuinely happy.  
We keeps on dancing, occasionally kissing 'till the end of the song. Then I lead her to sit on the blanket as I set my camera for it to take 5 pictures, 1 every 10 seconds and go to sit next to her.

"Why the camera ?" she asks smiling as I take her hand.

"To keep this moment alive forever..." I reply smiling too, gazing into her eyes. *Click* the first one is shot. I'm still looking straight in her eyes, her expression turns serious, it's really intense, and I feel that my smile has faded too as I'm getting lost, deep in her eyes. *Click* again. She brushes her palm slightly on my cheek and I lean into it, putting my hand over hers. *Click*, I ignore this one just like I have ignored the two previous and I slowly lean in, and she does the same. Our lips brushing against each other and I capture hers with mine. *Click* the camera goes off again, but this time I really am not paying attention to it as I gently push Rebecca on her back, climbing on top of her, straddling her, never breaking the kiss as it gets heated. *Click* the camera takes the final shot and Rebecca starts to giggle against my lips. I pull away slightly.

"What ?" I ask, softly.

"The camera just took a picture of your butt !" she laughs harder, and it's so silly that it makes me laugh as well.

"WOW ! Way to ruin the moment !" I reply sarcastically as I close the gap between our lips again. "Forget the camera..." I mumble against her lips.

"Yes ma'am..." she replies, not breaking the kiss as I slide my tongue into her mouth, brushing hers with mine. I soon feel her hands roaming over my entire body, leaving trails of fire at the slightest touch. I moan in her mouth and she rolls us over so she's on top. I lace my legs around her waist and her lips leave mine only to meet my jaw line, plenting kisses on their way to my earlobe which she nibbles on a little. I feel my body tensing up when she kisses down my neck and I grip her shirt. Expertedly, she soon finds my sweet spot and sucks on it. Oh... God... Sweet mother of... Shit ! I let out a loud moan and I feel her grinning against my neck before she pulls away, smiling, looking down at where her lips once were. It takes a few seconds for me to realize...

"You didn't..." I say, a little more breathless than I thought I'd be.

"Oh I did ! You've been marked babe !" she replies proudly. I sit up against her.

"You're gonna pay for this." I warn as menacingly as I can in this situation.

"Oh am I now - oh !" she gasps as I slid my hands in her shirt, feeling her abs tensing up under my hands. I smile at her reaction and start kissing down her cleavage, from her left upper breast to her right one as she shivers in my arms. I glance up and see she has her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted, breathing heavily. Ah ! Gotcha Rebecca. I start sucking on the top of her left breast and she moans lightly as I wrap my arms around her waist, still under her shirt, roaming my hands up and down her back and she tenses up a little more everytime I go over her bra clasp. When I'm done I pull her down with me, laying back down and roll us over so I'm fully in control, as my hands go from the skin of her back to up front on her bra and squeeze a little as I let my lips crash back onto hers and we make out for quite a while.

"That was..." she starts breathlessly.

"Intense." I finish for her, and she nods her head. She pushes herself up on her elbows and I sit up and smile looking at the kickey I've done.

"Oh, I see you got your revenge... Luckily for us, we needed to breath, otherwise I don't know if I would have been able to control myself and that would have been a hell of a battle..." she says chuckling.

"Same here..." I reply and just lay down next to her and we stay like that for a while.

Beca's p.o.v.

Geez... You know I've had a few girls in my bed but none of those entire sex sessions could compete with this one make out session. Well, except for one single girl... Bridgit was the only one who made me feel this way and I had lost her. And now I finally feel that again. Yeah yeah, it's called love, but still, that was incredible ! I havn't felt this good in a looooong long time. There is no words to describe how complete I feel with her. Chloe. I turn my head only to find her already looking at me and I smile.

"Stop staring, creep !" I say jokingly. She frowns and pushes my shoulder before turning on the other side. "Awww baby..." I say, moving closer to her, wrapping one of my arms around her waist from behind and leaning on my other elbow.

"What ? You asked me to stop..." she replies.

"Yes but I didn't mean it. I don't ever want you to stop. I love the way you stare..." I say softly in her ear and she turns around in my arms, now facing me and smiling.

"Rebecca ?" she calls me.

"Yeah sweetheart ?" I reply.

"What is it that you love in me ?" she asks shyly.

"Wow... do you have time ? Cause it's gonna take a while..." I warn and she chuckles.

"Then you better get started." she states. I think for a second.

"Okay where do I start ? Hum... I first fell in love with your sensitivity, when I saw you crying on the bench it just... broke my heart in a million pieces. This day you let me see your weaknesses and I felt special. You made me feel special, and I love that too. Then I also fell in love with the way you focus on the keys while playing the piano, this along with your talent made my heart melt. I love the fact that you're so caring, compassionate and so not judgemental. I love your insecurities, every single flaws and qualities that are part of your perfect imperfection. I love that you're so romantic, I love every single feature of your face, your eyes, your o so kissable lips, your little nose, chin, the waves of your hair and every curve of your beautiful body. I just love you, from A to Z." As I finish, a single tear rolls from her eyes that I quickly kiss away.

"Oh my God Rebecca... No one has ever said anything this magical to me..." she whispers.

"I mean it baby girl…" I reply.  
The rest of the date goes by just as magically as it had started and soon we are parking in front of her house, for me to drop her off.

"Thank you for tonight, it was... the most perfect night of my entire life." I tell her softly.

"I feel the same... I have to go babe, I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow okay ?" she asks.

"Yeah, I love you too honey. Sweet dreams." I say as I peck her cheek.

"They will be if you're in those..." she replies with a wink and walks away. I chuckle to myself, happy, and drive home.

I enter, calling out.

"Hey, I'm home !"

"In the living room sweetie !" I hear my mom replying and head towards it. Craig - my step dad - and my mom are sitting on the couch watching some random TVshows.

"Hey Becannaconda ! Had a good night ?" Craig asks, using the nickname from when I was little. I sigh happily and plop down on the couch opposite of theirs and decide to answer with the nickname I used to give him.

"The best night ever, Craigy froggy !" I exclaim. Both him and my mom chuckle at that.

"So, what did you guys do ?" my mom asks which makes me become all red as I remember the clearly visible hickey just above the collar of my shirt. I quickly pull my jacket, trying to cover it but it only draws their attention on it.

"What are you hiding there, tomato ?" my mom asks, smirking.

"N-nothing..." I stutter.

"Right, take off your jacket then !" she exclaims mischieviously. Arrrrgh, sometimes I truly hate my mom !

"Ma' ! No, I'm cold, why are you trying to embarrass me like that ?" I whine.

"Cause it's funny !" she replies matter of factly.

"No it isn't !" I say.

"Is too." she counters.

"Isn't !" I insist.

"Is too !"

"Isn't !" we keep going.

"Will you guys please stop your 3 year olds's fight now ?" Craig steps in and we both look down.

"Okay, well we went to a carnival, and then had dinner on a boat she rented. We danced, took pictures, talked... there, happy now ?" I state, rolling my eyes.

"Well yeah but you forgot your make out session that most certainly got you that hick-OW !" she screams as I throw a pillow at her to shut her up.

"I'm going to bed..." I state before getting up and climbing up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 12 - A Ghost From the Past

**Hey hey ! Next chapter you'll (finally) get to know what happened to Bridgit ! So YAY ! Hope you enjoy the new character, cause I sure do ! And do not worry, I won't let you wait for too long for the next chapter, I'm not so cruel, Idek, you might get it at the same time as this one if I'm feeling has productive as these last few days... anyway xx**

I'm lying on my bed, replaying the date in my head and holding the teddy bear Chloe offered me when my phone buzzes. I snap out of my dreaming state and pick up.

"Hey Stace ! What's up ?" I greet her happily.

"Well I was calling to see if you kept your word but judging by your joyful tone, I'm guessing you did !" she replies, sounding satisfied.

"Yeah I did... I was with her like... 30 minutes ago." I tell her, needing to share my happiness.

"You guys went out on a date ?" she asks and I can hear her smile over the phone.

"Chloe took me on our first date... It was so perfect... I'm living a dream Stace !" I state truthfully.

"Well I'm happy for you Rebecca... But, how come I didn't see it at school ?" she asks, confused.

"Chloe's not ready to come out... but it's okay, she needs some time, I get it." I reply.

"Alright, I won't say anything then. As long as you're okay with it..." she answers, obviously not convinced.

"I am ! And I'm also really tired so... I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Stace, and thanks for... being you." I tell her, truly grateful. She chuckles.

"You're welcome Reb, goodnight !" and with that we hang up. I change into my pjs and throw myself on my bed, sighing happily. Maybe tonight I'll actually have a dream, and not a nightmare...

Chloe's p.o.v.

MOST PERFECT NIGHT EVER ! I look at the 5 pictures we took. There's one where Reb and I are smiling at each other lovingly. The following one, we're just staring at each other, we look totally hypnotized by one another. I smile big, the following one, Reb has her hand on my cheek, and I, my hand on hers. By the following one I have a big goofy smile plastered on my face, Reb and I, kissing. Magical. And she was right ! The last one has my butt in the middle !  
My big sister suddenly enters my room. She's 3 years older than me so she's 20 years old and home for the week end.

"Hey Dallas !" I greet her, my smile not leaving my face.

"Hey goofball ! What's with the grin ? New boyfriend ?" she asks smirking.

"Hum... almost !" I reply reddening.

"Ouuuuuuh ! I'm interested !" she says, excitedly closing the door and sitting on my bed next to me. "Spill ! Is it scandalous ? That hickey sure is, you'd better cover that up !" she exclaims, winking and I blush harder. Okay, just, answer her questions.

"In a way it is. But it doesn't feel like it..." I tell her.

"Okay, you've got me even more confused. Explain please." she asks.

"Well, there's only two persons who know that I'm dating someone, because I'm afraid of what people might think about me dating this person." I explain, staying blurry on why, but she doesn't drop it.

"Why ? Is he a bad boy ? Has he done illegal stuff ? Does he already have a girlfriend ?" she asks so fast that I barely understand.

"No, no, and no ! This person loves me like no one ever has, is the most caring person I know and, has a bit of a badass attitude but nothing too scandalous..." I reply the best I can.

"Then why ? What were you looking at on that camera when I came in, are there pictures of him ?" she rambles on again taking the camera out of my hand and getting up when I try to get it back.

"No ! Don't !" I try to stop her but it's too late. I see her jaw dropping to the ground and her eyes widening. I plop down on my bed, defeated, and burry my face in my hands.

"Oh my God !" Dallas whisper-shouts, covering her mouth with her hand. She finally takes her eyes off the camera and they land on me. "That's not a guy." she says, pointing at the screen. I roll my eyes at her.

"Well, duh... No kidding Sherlock ! You found that one out on your own ?" I ask her sarcastically, feeling defensive. She stays quiet for a while as she sits down next to me, looking down at her lap. After a minute or two, I grow worried. "Say something..." I plead in a whisper. She looks up at me.

"Do you... love her ?" she asks.

"I am very much in love with that girl, yes." I reply truthfully, smiling, and she nods her head.

"And does she make you happy ?" she asks again.

"You called me goofball, isn't it obvious she does ?" I ask, still smiling and she smiles back and hugs me.

"Then I'm happy for you lil' sis' !" she exclaims and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Dal' ! I love you !" I tell her.

"I love you too Chlo' !" she replies pulling away. "And don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad. At one condition..." she says with a smirk.

"What is it ?" I ask, worried.

"I wanna meet her asap !" she says.

"Alright, I'll call her tomorrow and we'll meet up okay ?" I reply.

"Deal. Now go to sleep, baby sis' !" she says, pecking my forehead.

"Night Dal' !" I say as she closes the door. I change into some sweatpants and a shirt then ball up under the covers, drifting off to sleep, thinking about my wonderful girlfriend. My girlfriend. It doesn't sound that weird after all...

Dallas's p.o.v.

Feels good to be home ! I've been away from home since I was 14 years old. Yes, I've gone to high school in another state cause they had a special dance program. I'm now off to college, still in a dance program, I'm living my dream ! Nothing can bring me down. Like... okay, I'm kinda surprised that my sister's dating a girl but... As long as she's happy, I am too ! Though I would have prefered for her to tell me before I saw those pictures of her making out session, girl on girl action but... Whatev'z ! But I'm afraid of mom and dad finding out... they've never been all that opened about the LGBT community. Well, let's just hope they'll be at least understanding...

*Next day*

Beca's p.o.v.

I've been up for about an hour when Chloe calls me. I pick up, smiling.

"Can't get enough of me, can ya ?" I ask.

"You're so full of yourself, oh my God !" she exclaims, chuckling. "Anyway, when you're done being cocky, my sister's home for the week end, she saw the pictures of us last night and..." she goes on but I cut her off, worried.

"Oh shit, are you okay babe ?" I ask. She chuckles a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine, she just wants to meet you now... So, d'you mind meeting up for lunch ?" she asks.

"Yeah, no problem ! Where ? What time ?" I ask.

"KFC, at 1pm ?" she offers.

"I'll be there ! See ya babe !" I tell her.

" Bye sweetheart !" she replies and we hang up. 

Chloe wants me to meet a member of her family. That's serious shit. I have to look good. After taking a shower, my hair's still straightened and I decide to keep it this way. I feel like I need to be girly, so I put on a black skinny dress that ends a few inches above my knees, red doc martin's with a red leather jacket. I still have my nail polish from yesterday night and I decide to wear the same make up, minus the eye shadow. I look in the mirror. I'll always be grateful that the FBI made me dye my hair darker and wear contacts instead of my old big glasses. I look so much better. Weren't I me, I'd date myself ! Ha ! Just kidding. I run downstairs and go see my mom in the kitchen.

"Ma' ! I'm going out for lunch with Chloe and her sister ! She wants me to meet her." I inform my mother. Yes, I'm 20, and therefore allowed to go out whenever I want but still, I'd rather warn her.

"Alright baby girl, be safe !" she tells me as I hug her.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too Bec'." she replies and then I go out and drive to KFC. I call Chloe and she tells me to wait for them outside which I do while lighting up a cigarette.  
I'm looking down on my phone when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and see Chloe looking at me with an adorable nervous smile on her lips.

"Hey." I greet her, returning her smile and putting my phone away as she pulls me into a quick hug.

"Hey babe." she replies pulling back and pecking my lips. She takes my hand and intertwines our fingers as we get lost in each other's eyes again, until I hear someone clearing their throat. Oh, right. I finally break our gaze and turn towards her sister. Oh my God. No. It can't be...

"Hi, I'm Chloe's sister, I'm..."

"Dallas." I finish for her. By that time she has her hand extended to me and she smiles but her eyebrows are furrowed.

"You know my name ?" she asks. That face. I could have recognized it in any place. No wonder they look so much alike. Now I just pray that she won't recognize me as well.

"Hum, yeah, Chloe told me at some point, I just happen to have a very good memory ! I'm Rebecca !" I reply, finally shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you !" I add. Her frown disappears and we let go of each other's hand.

"Nice to meet you too hickey girl !" she says with a wink.

"DALLAS !" Chloe exclaims blushing hard. That makes me chuckle.

"Oh I'M hickey girl now ? What about you ? You know my mom gave me a hard time last night when I got home..." I tell Chloe. "Wouldn't have you done it in such an obvious place, she wouldn't have noticed..." I keep going. Chloe's jaw has dropped and she looks at me with wide eyes as Dallas laughs her head off.

"Well it's your fault, for wearing so much cleavage !" she replies, which makes Dallas laugh harder.

"Excuse me ?! You loved it." I say, with a little bit of cockiness in my voice. Dallas is now calming down and she jumps in.

"I'm sure she did ! Now please, let's go eat, hickey girls !" she says before heading towards the door and we follow, chuckling. Yep, Dallas hasn't changed. Even though I've never talked to her that much, when I did she'd always joke around and be silly. And she doesn't seem to have recognized me so...

Dallas's p.o.v.

We've been at a table, eating, for about half an hour. Rebecca seems really cool. She's funny and I can see she's really in love with my sister. It's in her eyes. But there's something about her that bothers me, although I can't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I've seen her or met her before...

"Hey Rebecca, I feel like we've met before, like, haven't I seen you somewhere before ?" I ask, because the more I study her features, the more she rings a bell. I see a flash of worry going through her eyes but it soon fades away.

"Hum, no, no I don't think so." she replies quickly. Weird. I could have sworn I'd seen her before. She reminds me of someone... Some girl that was in history class with me all through high school... But she can't be. She's in Chloe's class. Maybe she has a sister. What was her name again ? Cynthia ? no... Bella ? Nope. Becky... no, Beca ! That was the girl ! Maybe she's Beca's younger sister !

"Hey, Rebecca, do you have an older sister ?" I ask her out of the blue which makes me get weird looks from the two lovebirds before me.

"Errr... no, I'm an only child." she answers, and seems confused by my random question.

"Maybe some kind of 20 year old relative named Beca ?" I decide to ask directly. She shifts in her seat, maybe I've made her uncomfortable...

"Nope. I don't know any Beca." she answers, looking everywhere but at me. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." she says before standing up and practically running to it. Weird.

"What did I say ?" I ask, confused.

"Well, what was with the family interrogatory ? Who's this Beca anyway ?" Chloe asks me, a little pissed.

"She's just some girl I went to high school with, and she really looks like Rebecca. Almost twins." I answer truthfully and Chloe seems to think about it for a little while.

Beca's p.o.v.

OH FUCK ! CRAP ! SHIT ! I take out my phone and dial Emily's number. She answers almost right away.

"Hey Becs ! It's been a while !" she says joyfully.

"Em, I think I'm in a really bad situation..." I tell her.

"What happened ?" she asks, worried.

"Remember my first crush I told you about ?" I ask.

"Yeah, Dallas right ? What about her ?" she wonders.

"Well, she just happens to be Chloe's sister. And, she's recognizing me." I tell her, desperate.

"Oh. Shit. You sure she did ?" she asks.

"She asked me if I had any 20 year old relative called Beca, Cleo. How long before she realizes, I AM, Beca ? The only thing keeping her from assuming that is my fake family name and the fact that I'm supposed to be 17." I exclaim, panicked. She's quiet for a second.

"Oh boy... That's seriously messed up. Where are you now ?" Emily asks.

"I'm in the bathroom of KFC. Chloe and Dallas are waiting for me at a table." I inform her.

"Okay, well, go back out there, I'll call you in five and pretend that it's an emergency, and that I need to see you. Then we'll think about something." she tells me.

"God bless you Emily !" I exclaim and hang up.

Chloe's p.o.v. (Meanwhile)

Beca... Just… Beca… I've heard that name before. I'm sure of it, and it's not a usual name that you could randomly hear on the streets. Who has mentioned this name before ? 

Flashbacks  
 _"... Then I saw Bec-Rebecca leading you to the bathroom..."_  
 _"She's not, but somehow Bec-Reb has the ability to end up in straight girls' beds... or hearts ?"_  
End of flashbacks 

Emily. That's whom, but she hadn't meant to. I'm so confused right now. What does this all mean ? Why is Em' always making mistakes saying Rebecca's name ? Who is this Beca ? Oh I'm starting to get a headache.  
As my brain is still fuming, Rebecca comes out of the bathroom and is heading back to our table. She smiles at me, and seems better.

"Rebecca, are you in love with my sister ?" Dallas asks, once again out of the blue. Reb looks me in the eyes as she answers.

"Yes, I'm very much in love with Chloe. I love her with all my heart." she replies, making me swoon and I forget my confusion for a moment.

"Good. Because if you ever hurt her..." Reb cuts her off

"I would NEVER !" she exclaims quickly. "I vow to protect her and do everything I can to make her happy, no matter what." she continues, and seems very serious. Dallas smiles and so do I.

"Oh boy... I love you so much !" I say and crash my lips to hers. She kisses back for a few seconds and then her phone rings. She breaks the kiss and picks it up.

"Hey Em ! What's up ? ... What ?! I'll be there in 10 okay ?" she tells her in a worried voice, then she hangs up and turns to us.

"Sorry Beales, Emily has a problem and I gotta go check on her, baby, you understand right ?" she asks me.

"Yeah, of course, go ahead ! Plus I could use some alone time to catch up with my sister !" I answer.

"Thanks, sweetie, you're the best, I love you !" she says, getting up as she pecks my lips.

"I love you too honey !" I answer.

"It was nice meeting you, Dallas !" Reb exclaims.

"You too !" Dallas replies and Reb storms away.

Later on, Dallas and I go back home and she packs to go back to college. I look for my camera and can't find it. That is, until my parents get home. They both come up to my room, and have a serious, stern and disappointed expression on their faces when my dad hands me my camera back. Oh no... This is gonna be bad. As I await for the storm to go off, I feel tears building up in my eyes.


	14. Chapter 13 - Goodbye my Lover

**AAAANNNNND today, this very chapter, you finally learn what exactly happened to Bridgit ! So don't cry too much babies ;) I'm sorry I didn't stay true to my word and update sooner but my best friend's boyfriend cheated on her and then I mean, I had to be there you know ?**

 **Anyway, I got a message on this story, asking for me to tell you all, regarding the Teen Choice Award, that people are nominating BeChloe to the #ChoiceMovieChemistry. So that person sent me a link to a webside about it but you no this site, doesn't show links, so I guess if you wanna see about that you can always go see the trend of this # on twitter ! There, I said it )**

 **Much love to you who still stick with little ol' me ! You're awesome xx**

Beca's p.o.v. (Meanwhile)

"Emily ! What if she gives more time to it, or goes through her old yearbooks ?" I ramble, pacing through her room.

"Hey ! You said she's going back to college tonight right ? She won't think about it more..." Em tries to calm me down and it works. "You should go home and rest. It'll be okay..." she tells me soothingly.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks for being there for me everytime..." I say.

"What are best friends for huh ?" she replies with a wink as I hug her.

"I love you bestie !" I say jokingly.

"And I love you back pal !" she replies and I chuckle.

"Okay, bye mate !" I exclaim, walking out.

"See ya bro !" I hear her yell behind me. And then I go back home. All along the drive, all I can think about is wether I should call Luke or not. He would probably find a good excuse, but he might also forbid me to have any contact with Chloe or her sister and I can't accept that.

When I enter my room, I collapse, face down on my bed. I am falling asleep when my phone rings. I pick up sleepily without looking at the caller.

"Hello ?" I say groggily.

"Rebecca ?" I hear Chloe's crying voice speaking and I jump up now fully awake.

"What's wrong babe, are you hurt ?" I ask, worried. She sniffles.

"Not physically, no... can you come pick me up please ?" she nearly pleads.

"Yeah, where are you ?" I ask, already putting on my jacket and taking my car keys, going downstairs.

"In front of the school... I came down here from the sub station." she replies, sobbing.

"Okay, don't move, I'll be there in 5 !" I tell her then hang up. I park in front of the school and get out, rushing towards Chloe and I take her in my arms. After hugging her for quite a while, I pull away and see some luggage next to her.

"Chloe, you wanna tell me what happened ?" I ask her looking straight into her red puffy eyes. She's still breathtaking though. She sits on the sidewalk and so do I, waiting for her to start talking.

"I was in my room, and I couldn't find my camera... until my parents got home. They told me they borrowed it to take pictures of some place they went to..." she sniffles again and I motion for her to keep going. "They handed it to me, and just by looking at their faces, I could tell it was bad. Then my dad spoke, and all he said was 'grab you stuffs, I want you out in an hour.' so I packed. Dallas tried to defend me but... They hate me Reb..." she broke down crying hard when finishing her sentence. I take her once again in my arms and try to sooth her.

"Shhh... No babe, they don't ! They just need time, to process, you're their daughter, they won't want to lose you forever..." I tell her, and she nods her head and looks up at me.

"What am I gonna do ?" she asks, desperate.

"Well, you're gonna come home with me. We'll talk to my mom, we won't leave you on the streets, don't worry !" I assure her.

"Thanks, I love you Rebecca." she tells me.

"Me too, now come on." I say, grabbing her hand, leading her to my car. The ride home's quiet, but comfortable. It breaks my heart to see Chloe crying, but at the same time, I'm glad that she's coming home with me ; this way I'll be able to protect her fully, and I won't be without her long enough for something bad to happen to her. Something like...

FLASHBACK

 _I woke up with a huge headache. I tried to move, but I couldn't, I was tied up onto a chair._

 _"What the..." I muttered._

 _"And finally she wakes up !" I heard Alfonzo's strong Italian accent speaking as he finally came to view. I decided not to show my panic and stay in character._

 _"Alfonzo, what the hell's happening ? Is it some kind of a test ?!" I asked, pissed._

 _"Oh no... The testing has already been done. And you failed... Beca." he stated. Fuck._

 _"Who's fucking Beca ?" I asked, playing dumb. He chuckled._

 _"Beca's a stupid bitch who thought she could fool us and not suffer the consequences. But truly she is the fool." he informed me. "Now did you really think that I'd let a new member walk around without some kind of surveillance ? At first you were really convincing. The ID, the appartment, her job... You made one wrong move though. Alicia's parents are dead, and still, you managed to visit your mom at the hospital... That was pretty stupid of you don't you think ?" he asked. When I didn't answer he continued. "Tell me who you're working for." he demanded, but I wasn't about to jeopardize my family's safety out of selfishness. I looked in his eyes and spat on his feet. "You little whore..." he said through his teeth, then he told something in Italian to his guard and one of them broke one of my knees with a baseball batt. I screamed in pain. "I'll give you one more chance, then your other knee is off. Who are you working for ?" he warned me._

 _"I work for... Your cunt of a mother you twatt !" I replied. Okay, I knew it was stupid when my other knee cracked and tears fell down my cheeks._

 _"You really are stupid aren't you ?" he asked._

 _"No, I'm just not selfish, and I won't put anybody in danger beside me, so just kill me already." I told him boldly._

 _"Oh but you did put someone else in danger. The only one you kept contact with. Bring the girl !" he demanded, and they brought Bridgit in. All bruised up, injured and bloody, it broke my heart._

 _"No, Bridgit, baby !" I screamed, now really crying. She was looking at me weakly._

 _"We had you followed after the hospital incident. Your bed times were very entertaining, by the way." I growled at his perverted comment._ _"You've got quite a good taste in women, too bad we have to make her pay for your mistakes. Victor..." he motioned him towards her. Victor was Alfonzo's son, he was a little older than me. He walked towards Bridgit and picked her up from the ground. Then he put his gun against her head._

 _"NO ! No, don't do this to her, she has nothing to do with it ! Please let her go !" I pleaded but Alfonzo just smirked._

 _"I'll always love you Beca..." Bridgit said in a weak voice._

 _"Shoot." Alfonzo demanded and Victor did as told._

 _"NO !" I was now crying like crazy, screaming from the pain. "Bridgit, baby, no... Kill me !" I pleaded and Alfonzo laughed._

 _"You wi-" he was cut off by the door being forced open and 2 FBI agents came in. Victor started to aim his gun towards the men but was shot before he could pull the trigger. Alfonzo was at his son's side as his two body guards were being shot. When he noticed he was the last one alive, he ran to the back door while the agents were untying me._

 _"You'll pay for my son's death, Beca !" he yelled before disappearing. And just like that he had destroyed me, and left me to greif over my first true love's dead body._

END OF FLASHBACK

As I park in front of my house, I realize I am crying too. Chloe notices and takes my hand once we are out of the car.

"Why are you crying Reb ?" she asks.

"Errr... It just breaks my heart to see you cry babe..." I reply, and even though it isn't the real reason, it is still true.

Chloe's p.o.v.

We enter Reb's house and her mom is in the living room so we make our way towards it.

"Hey mom." Reb calls out.

"Hello miss Holiday." I greet her too.

"Hey girls ! Haven't I told you already to call me Vicky ?" her mom scolds me with a smile.

"Yeah... sorry... Vicky." I reply.

"You girls seem down... what's wrong ?" Vicky asks, worried. Rebecca sits on a couch and patts the sit beside her for me to take. Vicky puts her book down, indicating we have her full attention. Rebecca told her everything that happened because I knew if I talked about it, I'd cry again.

"Oh, sweetheart... I'm so sorry, of course you can stay here !" Vicky says, rushing over to hug me. "You bring your stuff in Reb's room, just one thing okay, try not to be too loud... you know..." Oh God. Is she really implying what I think she's implying ?! I feel my cheeks reddening hard.

"MOM ! Oh my God ! It's not even... Just... I'm not having this conversation." Reb mumbles and her mom's now laughing her head off. We head upstairs and her mom yells after us, laughing.

"LOVE YA !"

"Yeah, love you too mom !" Reb replies, rolling her eyes. We enter her room and start unpacking.

"Your mom's crazy !" I inform her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, she thinks she's being funny." she apologizes.

"No it's okay !" I reply, smiling genuinely.


	15. Chapter 14 - Guilt and Suspicions

**A/N : Okay, so to make up for the delay, albeit short, I'm that productive, but still I had said on the same day and didn't do it, even though I had my reasons I still feel guilty so there you go ! xx**

*The Next Day*

It's lunch time and I haven't seen Rebecca in the cafeteria so I decide to go look for her. Before I turn the corner, I hear voices, and one sounds like Rebecca's so I stop an listen.

"No Claire, I'm really not in the mood today." Reb's saying.

"You ? Not in the mood ? I'm not buying it, baby !" Claire answers in a flirty tone that makes my blood start to boil in my veins.

"No but seriously, I don't wanna do this." Reb replies, sternly.

"Why ? Am I not attractive enough ? Come on, let's just have fun, the two of us." Claire insists and anger rises inside of me as I hear that ; this bitch can't take no for an answer ! Suddenly I explode.

"SHE SAID NO YOU SLUT ! So just go away !" I yell at the girl. Rebecca looks at me in shock and Claire smirks.

"And what is it to you ? What are you ? Her mom ?" she asks, sarcastically.

"You bitch just keep your filthy hands off of her, she's mine, and no one else's, do you understand ?" I spit.

"Right, a straighty like you ! To me, she's available until proved taken..." she replies turning back to Rebecca. That's it. I know Reb has a lot of girls wrapped around her finger, and I'll end up in a lot more situations like this if I don't come out. My parents have already kicked me out, it can't be worse right ?

"Oh you want proof ?" I ask as I grab Reb's hand and lead her to the cafeteria, where everyone is.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready Chloe..." Rebecca tells me as we enter, followed by Claire.

"I know, but I am. I want everyone to know that you're mine, and I'm yours, and no one's allowed to make a move on either one of us." I state genuinely as I lead her to stand on a table. By this time, I have everyone's attention.

"Okay..." I start. "Raise your hand those who are attracted to Rebecca Holiday, truthful please." I ask. People look at me weirdly but finally do. About 15 girls and almost every boy raise their hands. "Alright, well I want you all to know that from now on, if you every try to make a move on her, I'll kick your ass. I know everyone here believes I'm as straight as an arrow, well you're wrong. Just as this girl's mine, I'm hers. So don't you dare hit on her." I declare and Emily and Aubrey chuckle.

"I love you so much." Rebecca tells me.

"I love you too." I reply before kissing her in front of the whole school. I hear some girls groaning, some people clapping and some boys cheering like the pervs they are...  
We soon get off the table and join Emily and Aubs who are with their boyfriends. We chit-chat for a while until I remember I have to tell something to Emily.

"Hum, Emily, I'm sorry but you're loosing your roommate..." I inform her.

"What ? Why ?" she asks, confused.

"Well, when my parents kicked me out, they also got me off boarding school..." I explain.

"Why were you kicked out ?" Aubrey asks, worried and boaderline to vomitting. I look at Rebecca.

"Because I love... her." I say, still smiling anyway.

"But where are you staying now ? Please tell me you don't sleep on a bench in the park because God help me Chlo-" Aubrey starts to ramble but Reb saves the day.

"Mine." Reb answered, which gets Uni to wiggle his eyebrows and Aubrey elbows him. This makes us laugh.

*3 days later*

Dallas is coming back tomorrow night ! YAY ! We are gonna be on holidays, and so is she, so we'll get to spend some time together. I've really missed her...  
We are in Reb's car driving back home and I inform her of Dallas's visit.

"Oh cool. Will she come with her boyfriend ?" she asks.

"Yeah, Jesse... But wait, I never told you she had a boyfriend !" I realise aloud.

"Yes you did..." she says unconvincingly.

"I'm sure I didn't." I reply.

"Well, maybe Dallas did !" she offers. Okay. Weird. I know she didn't, I was with them the whole time. But I drop the subject because it seems to make her uncomfortable. Maybe she has stalked her on facebook...

*2 hours later*

Beca's p.o.v.

Chloe gets out if the bathroom that leads to my room in just her underwear and bra, and I can't help but check her out. Soon I realise that she's facing me so I bring my eyes to her face, in a huge effort. She's smirking at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Like what you see ?" she asks in a seductive voice that makes me gulp. I just nod my head, unable to speak as she approached me. "Well, why am I the only one not allowed to see just as much ?" she asks, tugging on the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms to make it easier for her to take if off and she does. She kisses me softly, bringing her hands to the buttons of my pants. She breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes while unzipping and unbuttoning my jeans. I breath heavily as she pulls them down and I kick them off with my feet. She looks me up and down and smiles. "Much better." she whispers an inch from my lips. I feel the burning of her touch from my stomach to my waist and to my back as she pulls me closer to her. Our almost naked bodies are now pressed against each other as I crash my lips onto hers, finally daring to wrap my arms around her neck. The kiss gets really heated when she pushes me onto the bed and lays on me, one of her legs between mine and one of mine between hers. She starts leaving trails of kisses down my neck while rubbing our bodies against one another, with our legs still intertwined, earning moans from the both of us. I feel cold and hot, nervous and complete, excited and relaxed all at the same time, with shots of chills and electricity going through my entire body.  
Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Girls, may I come in ?" my mom asks. I quickly push a giggling Chloe to lay beside me and sit down.

"No ! I mean, wait a minute please." I reply which gets Chloe to laugh even more on the bed. "Get dressed you silly stuff !" I whisper-yell.

"I heard that you know, the walls are thin." my mom informs us and Chloe stops laughing, her eyes wide open.

"Woooops !" I let out and she smiles. As we are getting dressed I think. I mean, we could have gone all the way, and believe me, I truly want her but, something is blocking me... I don't know, it's some kind of guilt. I feel like if I did this with her, I'd be betraying her, but why ? Ha. Who am I kidding ? I know why. Because I am lying to her. She'd be thinking that she's making love to 17 year old Rebecca Holiday, and she doesn't exist.

Chloe's p.o.v.

Okay. That has been the most heated make out session we've ever had. We are getting dressed and Reb seems really deep in thought.

"Reb..." I try to call her but she doesn't even seem to hear me. "Rebecca... REBECCA !" Okay, I kinda yell but at least she snaps out of it.

"Huh ?" she wakes up.

"You okay ? Your mom's still waiting outside..." I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says in an unconvincing tone as she goes to open the door. There stands her mom, wiggling her eyebrows, smirking.

"Mom. Take that smirk off your face. Now." Rebecca scolds Vicky who just chuckles.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to let you know that Craig's back from his... business trip." she informs us.

"Okay, come on Chlo', let's go say hi !" Reb tells me and I follow her.

*In the middle of the night*

I can't sleep. Reb's been kinda cold since her mom has interrupted us, and everytime I ask her about it she says things like 'I'm fine' or 'I'm just tired' but I know she's lying... I wondere what I've done wrong... It's not like I had gone too far, she's not a virgin... My throat is freaking dry ! I need a glass of water.  
I get up as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Reb up and I succeed. I make my way downstairs but stop when I hear voices. Yes, eavesdropping is bad but, I still have all these questions in my head... so I focus on the conversation.

"Come on, Beca's a smart girl. She won't blow it now !" Reb's mom says. That name again...

"I don't know, it's dangerous ! She seems pretty hooked up on that girl... She's breaking the deal..." Craig says. Oh my God, it's just even more confusing !

"Well, you can't help who you fall in love with, nor when it happens ! I'm sorry but I won't forbid that. Becs hasn't been this happy since Bridgit. She's finally moving on, forgiving herself, so..." her mom tries to convince her step-dad. Boy... They talk about this Beca as if she's Rebecca... and who the hell is Bridgit ? Okay, I'm just gonna let them know I'm there because it's just getting awkward.  
I yawn loudly, taking the last steps and they stop talking. When I enter the kitchen, they look worried. I decid to pretend I haven't heard them.

"Chloe, sweetie, what are you doing up ?" Vicky asks, unsure.

"I was thirsty..." I reply, trying to sound sleepy. Both seem to relax. Good. I'm too tired to deal with all this anyway. Ooorrr I could call Aubrey. Yes. I make my way to the bathroom after 2 glasses of water and dial Aubrey.

« Aubrey Posen… » she answers in a sleepy voice.

« Oh my God, Aubs, I'm sorry, I hadn't realised it was so late… I just needed to talk and… I'm sorry, I'll let you go back to sleep… » I apologize when I realize it's one in the morning.

« No no, I'm awake now so might as well talk. What can I do you for ? » she asks wide awake and I'm amazed at her capacity to be alert a few minutes after she awakes.

« Oh, okay hum, well, see, I'm confused. So Emily keeps mispronuncing Reb's name, saying Bec-something and then she catches herself and stuffs, and it could have been another nickname but then why would she correct herself ? Anyway, it hadn't really bothered me until Dallas brought something up… See when she saw Rebecca, she kept asking her if she had a 20 year old relative name Beca, saying it was an old high school acquaintance or something that reminded her a lot of Reb, to which Reb said no, being somewhat unconfortable about it… » I explain it all in one breath and I need to catch my breath before I continue but Bree speaks before I can.

« Okay Chlo, first of all, relax, it could all just be a coincidence okay ! Maybe Emily has eloquence issues and look alikes happen to exist ! All over the world, it's a thing I've even seen this website on which… » Aubs tries to rationalize but I cut her off.

« That's what I thought, until I overheard a conversation between her mom and step dad a few minutes ago ! So I went downstairs to get a glass of water cause I couldn't sleep, and I heard Vicky and Craig, talking about a girl, named Beca, who was somehow breaking the rules, what rule, I don't know, and that she seemed pretty hooked up on some girl, which is apparently dangerous, according to Craig, but Vicky refused to go against it because Beca hasn't been this happy since a girl called Bridgit. » I finish. There's a silence on the other end for a few seconds before Aubrey finally answers.

« Alright. It is a bit confusing. Then again, maybe it's all a big misunderstanding ! I mean… There has to be an explanation. Look, I'll look into it, to see if I can find anything on a Beca Holiday that lives here. I just have a lot of homework to get done before, but as soon as I have sometime, I'll get to it. All good ? » she promises and asks me.

« Yes. Thank you Aubrey. Again. You're the best friend anyone could ever have. And I love you. » I tell her.

« Aww, sweetheart, I love you too ! You know I'll do anything for you. But babe, it's nearing 1:30, we should get some sleep. Goodnight Chloe. » she says.

« Yeah, goodnight Aubs. » I reply and hang up. Well. I guess I just have to wait, I mean, I have time. It's not like Reb is going anywhere…


	16. Chapter 15 - Memory'll be the End of Her

* Friday *

Chloe's p.o.v.

Everyone's talking about the open mic show tonight at the Troll Pub, how you can still apply. I can't stop thinking that Rebecca should go. But she'd be too shy to do it on her own. Maybe if I just put her name one the list, she won't have a choice then... Yeah, let's do this. Plus Dallas will be there tonight, and she has plans to go to the pub with Jesse. I really can't wait to see them !

Dallas's p.o.v.

I'm on the plane with Jesse, 30 minutes until we land and I can see my sister !

"So, Chloe has a boyfriend now ?" Jesse asks. I'd better tell him because Reb will probably be there tonight at the pub.

"Mmh, not exactly, but she has someone..." I start. He looks at me, confused.

"Care to explain ?" he asks.

"Well I met her special someone last week end. And that person's name is... Rebecca." I inform him.

"Oh..." he nods his head. "So... Chloe's gay ?" he asks.

"Well, I dunno about labels but, she surely is in love with that girl..." I answer.

"Okay, cool. As long as she's happy !" he says and I smile. We are silent for a while and then I remember my meeting with Rebecca.

"Hey Jesse ?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that girl who was in my history class throughout high school ?" I ask him.

"Which one ?"

"Well, brunette, dark blue eyes, big glasses, quite pretty... Named Beca." I describe.

"Oh, her... Yeah, vaguely, why ?" he wonders.

"Well, Chloe's girlfriend, Rebecca... She's like her twin but with lighter hair and no glasses, and in 17 years old. It's crazy !" I tell him.

"Well maybe she's her sister, or her relative..." he tries.

"No ! I asked her, she said she didn't know any Beca..." I inform Jesse.

"Well that's weird..." he says.

"I know right !" I exclaim.

Beca's p.o.v.

I'm in my car at the airport with Chloe, waiting for Dallas and Jesse to get off the plane. Chloe seems excited, but still a little confused as to why I haven't touched her and barely kissed her since the other day... I'm not being fair...

"Chloe, baby ?" I call her. She turns to me, smiling a little.

"Yeah ?" she asks.

"You do know that I'm madly, completely, unconditionally in love with you, right ?" I ask her.

"Well... I hope so, but, lately I have to admit I doubted..." she starts but I cut her short.

"Don't ! Don't ever doubt that... I'm sorry I've been distant... I love you... Please, forgive me." I apologize, leaning my forehead against hers, putting my palm against one of her cheeks.

"I was never mad at you... Just confused and a little sad..." she replies, stroking my thigh with one of her hands.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel like that, baby, so, so sorry..." I start rambling.

"Shh, just kiss me." she half pleads half demands. I crash my lips against hers and our mouths move in sinc. Soon her tongue brushes my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant her almost right away. Our tongues battle for dominance and I win, earning a sexy moan from the girl in my arms. Her hand goes from stroking my thigh to my breast and she gives it a light squeeze and I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. All of a sudden, she climbs on my lap, straddling me and my hands automatically go to her butt. I start kissing down her jaw line, to her neck and she groans when I find her sweet spot and suck on it lightly.

"N-not again..." she stutters, breathless.

"Too late." I reply before going back to kissing her lips fully. She breaks the kiss and take off her shirt. "Baby, your sister..." I start but she crashes our lips again. She kisses my jaw all the way up to my earlobe and nibbles on it. God, she knows how to drive me crazy !

"I want you... I need you.. to touch me..." she whispers in a husky voice while putting one of my hands over her breast. Oh boy. "Please..." she pleads, sliding my hand down her stomach and kisses below my ear. "Feel me..." she demands. Fuck this ! I crash my lips to hers and let my hand go under her skirt. I caress the bare skin of her upper inner thigh and she groans. "Don't fucking tease !" she screams against my lips. She has her panties on and I start to slowly rub my thumb on the tissue covering her clit... She throws her head back and closes her eyes, moaning loudly as I burry my face in her chest. "Oh my God..." she lets out breathlessly as my thumb goes faster. 

Suddenly I hear a knock on my car window and both Chloe and I look on our side, and see Dallas and Jesse standing there, looking anywhere but at us, even though Dallas has her eyebrows raised and she's smirking like crazy. I look back at Chloe and she's scarlet red, both from what we've been doing a minute ago and for being busted... Again...

"Wooops again ?" I offer, finally taking my hand out of her skirt, smiling at her. She finally giggles and gets off my lap.

"That's not cool... Now I'm all wet and flustered !" she says, putting her shirt back on.

"Yeah well, so is my hand and so am I !" I reply chuckling. Once she sees her sister's fully dressed, Dallas enters the back of the car with Jesse, and I can tell Jesse and Chloe feel just as awkward as I do. But not Dallas though !

"You both know we're on an airport parking lot, which is a public place, and your windows aren't tainted, right ?" she asks, amused.

"Errr... Yeah..." I answer, not knowing what to say. I start the engine and drive off.

"So what, you two aren't able to keep your hands off of each other ?" she keeps going.

"Shut up Dal' ! Chloe exclaims, blushing hard.

"Okay, okay !" she says, putting her hands up in surrender.

"So, you're Jesse ?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Uh, yeah, and you're Chloe's girlfriend, Rebecca !" he speaks for the first time.

"Yeah, that's me, nice to meet you..." I say.

"Nice to meet you too !" he replies. He hasn't changed a bit. He just has a one or two days beard, maning up, I guess !

*That evening*

We've been at the Troll Pub for a while now, kinda doulbe date thing. A few people had gone up on stage and were pretty good ! Suddenly, the show runner calls my name.

"Rebecca Holiday, girl, come rock it, it's your turn !" he says.

"Wait what ? What the hell ?!" I ask and Chloe looks guilty. "Baby... Did you put my name on the list ?" I ask.

"Well, you're so talented, I thought, please, go on stage..." she pleads. I slowly get up and think as I make my way to the stage. This is bad.. If I end up on the internet... Fuck... And if I don't go, it'll be suspicious. Oh crap... What song should I sing now ? I grab a guitare and think about the first song that comes to mind. Neon Lights, by Demi Lovato. I start playing the guitare and singing. 

"Be still my heart cause it's freaking out  
Freaking out, right now...  
Shining like stars cause we're beautiful  
Beatiful, right now..."

I then look at Chloe who's already staring at me. 

"You're all I see in all these places,  
You're all I see in all these faces,  
So let's pretend we're running out of time,  
Of time...  
Baby when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight"  
I winked at her and the crowed cheered  
"And we'll be burning up like neon lights..."

Even though I know that this is gonna bring problems, I really enjoy the moment. The crowed standing up, dancing and singing along... I see phones recording me... There's no going back now...

Dallas's p.o.v.

Rebecca's now making her way back to the table, she rocked it so hard ! And I can see now, why Chloe can't keep her hands off of her.. She's so damn sexy. Even in the crowed I could hear boys and girls going crazy everytime she smiled or winked. She's just as much of a charmer as Beca was. And thinking about Beca, she was gay too ! She used to be with that blonde girl... Bridgit I think. No, that's too much coincidence. I have to go through my yearbooks. Like now.

"Baby, I have a headache, can we go home, please ?" I ask Jesse.

"Yeah, of course !" he replies and we stand up.

"Reb, you were awesome ! Really, you two stay here, enjoy your evening, I gotta go home..." I tell them.

"Thanks Dallas ! Hope you feel better soon !" Reb tells me as Chloe hugs me.

"Bye big sis' !"

*30 minutes later - At the Heksoes's*

I run upstairs as soon as we make it home and Jesse follows me.

"Sweetie, don't you want an aspirine ?" he asks.

"What for ?" I reply, confused.

"For your headache..." he says matter of factly.

"Oh, that, yeah no, I lied." I say and keep going until I reach my room and go though a drawer.

"Why did you lie ? Dal, what are you doing ?" Jesse asks, concerned.

"Looking for my yearbooks... ha !" I exclaim as I find it and search through the pages.

"Mitchell… Mitchell, Mitchell, there ! Beca Mitchell !" I point at the picture and show it to Jesse. "That's her, right ? That's Rebecca !" I tell Jesse.

"Wow, they're like, the same with different hair colors..." he replies.

"What the hell is going on there ?" I wonder out loud.

"I don't know... I mean, do you think it's really her ?" Jesse asks.

"Jesse, it's real life okay ? Not freaking Hanna Montana ! They're the same, physically, same attitude, same sexual orientation, same voice... It can't be two different persons !" I exclaim.

"So... What you gonna do ?" he asks.

"I'll go over at Reb's or... Beca's, whoever she is, and confront her with it. Now." I reply, driven.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Jesse answers and grabs his keys.

 **A/N : Okay guys, I know it's cruel because it's short and finishes on a cliffhanger, but truthfully, that was the point ! Haha, anyway, Aubrey's onto Beca, Dallas remembered and has proof now… What do you think is going to happen guys ? :p xoxo**

 **Winnie**


	17. Chapter 16 - Coincidence Does not Exist

**A/N : Helloooo beautiful people ! How's it going ? How are the wife and kids ? … Okay, good ! :D Anyway, so… I mean, not gonna lie, this chapter is like a relief to me, so I hope it is to you too. Enjoy ! xx**

 **To Becs : (Since you're guest reviewing I can't answer in PM) The bad thing isn't that Beca is 20 years old obviously, I have nothing against age difference. That's not it, the bad thing is, she's lying about her entire identity, and… try to see things this way : how would you react if you found out you're boyfriend/girlfriend wasn't who (s)he said (s)he was, at all, and you have no idea why ? See… ) Also, Chloe's parents are not homophobic per se, more so not accepting of their children being gay. Others, they don't really care. And finally, to answer to your question what happens when Dallas remembers, you'll have your answer now ! Anyway, thank you for your reviews, and for reading this, I hope I answered your questions thouroughfully enough ! Enjoy**

Chloe's p.o.v.

*Meanwhile*

We leave the pub about 5 minutes after Dallas and Jesse left. As we park the car, I see another car parked in front of the house and someone leaning against it, obviously waiting. When we get out and get closer, I finally recognize the person. Tom. I suddenly get scared and stop dead in my tracks, but not Reb.

"What are you doing here ?" she asks, boldly and obviously annoyed. I just pray she won't piss him off.

"I had to see if it was true. Dykes." he answers, angrily.

"If what was true ? That you're a stupid asshole, way too dumb to get into a debate an therefore uses his fists. Oh, yeah, you are. Now you can go !" she answers with just as much anger. God, why is she provoking him like that ? She knows what he's capable of ! Does she really not care about getting hurt ?

"You take that back, bitch !" he demands, clenching his jaw.

"What if I don't, jerk ?" she answers. Oh boy...

"Rebecca..." I start but she cuts me off.

"Stay back baby." she says and I do.

"Well, if you don't, then I'll really do what I came here for." he warns.

"Which is ?" she asks, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"To beat the crap out of you !" he answers angrily. Shit...

"I'd like to see you try." she answers lowly, stepping closer to him and smirking.

"You asked for it !" he says, throwing his fist at her. She avoids it easily and he ends up punching the air.

"Missed me. You wanna try that again ?" she asks. What is she playing at ? For God's sake !

"Oh you're really gonna get it !" he spits trying to punch her again. This time she just blocks his arm under hers which makes him bend down and she elbows him on the back, he falls on all fours and she steps back, her arms up as she motions for him to keep going.

"Come at me, bro !" she tells him. Okay what's going on ? It wasn't adrenaline last time... She really knows how to defend herself. How ? God, he's twice her size ! Anyone would bet on him ! He tries again, once, twice, and a third time, ending up on the ground everytime. He's on all fours again when she pushes him lightly with her foot and he ends up falling on his back.

"Tired yet ? Cause I could do this all night." she informs him. I am staring with widened eyes and my jaw to my feet when Dallas's car parks on the side and they both get out as Tom's getting up painfully.

"What's going on here ?" Jesse asks, worried. Rebecca looks at me, and when I can't speak, she does.

"Well, Chloe's ex here had come waiting for us to 'beat the crap out of me'. Little did he know that I am a better fighter." she explains matter of factly. Tom's about to speak but Dallas cuts him off.

"Dude, thinking about hitting a girl is already pretty low, but being beaten by one... I think you've embarrassed yourself enough for one night, so just leave." she states. Tom looks at all of us one last time and leaves with a growl.

"This is not over, Holiday !" he warns, pointing a finger at her.

"As you wish, douchebag ! Come back and I'll finish what I started ! Do you wanna schedule that ?" she answers lightly and he leaves, limping a little and holding his side.

Beca's p.o.v.

I don't know what has gotten into me, I guess I was tired of just being played around and needed to fight back, for once... But now Chloe's really shocked.

"Chloe, are you okay ?" I ask, concerned.

"Errr... yeah... how... How did you do that ?" she asks, bewildered... Shit.

"Kung fu classes ?" I try but Dallas comes up, her arms crossed.

"Cut the crap girl. You have some explaining to do." she says coldly, getting her yearbook out. Oh fuck no...

"Let's not do this here..." I say and open the door. Everyone follows me up to my room and an awkward silence falls over us until Dallas opens the yearbook to the page which has my name and picture on. She's about to speak but Chloe raises her hand, indicating for her to shut up, which she does.

"You can fight and defend yourself as if you'd done it for your all life. Emily keeps stuttering when she says your name... Now this !" she exclaims, pointing to the picture in the yearbook. "This is you, with darker brown hair and glasses." she states. All I can do is look down to my knees. "Look at me." she demands and I slowly raise my gaze to meet hers. She's mad. And she has all the rights to be. "Who are you ?" she asks. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. "What is your name ?" she asks again and I finally give in.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell." I answer.

"I knew it !" Dallas exclaims and Chloe just glares at her. Jesse stands up and drags Dallas along.

"I think we should let them talk, alone." he says and Dallas reluctantly follows him and they leave.

"Why did you lie ? What's going on ? Why ? Why... argh !" Chloe yells and plops down on the bed, head in her hands.

"Look, Chloe it's a long story... I'll tell you everything, answer all of your questions... I had no choice... Please, just, ask anything !" I plead.

"So. You're name's Beca Mitchell." I nod. "How old are you ?" she asks.

"20 years old." I answer. She sighs and thinks for a while.

"Who else knows ?" she wonders.

"Just Emily ! Well, and my parents obviously..." I reply and explain how I've known Emily forever. She nods slowly, processing.

"I heard a conversation last night. Why did your step dad say that you were breaking the deal ?" she asks.

"Because, it's forbidden for me to be in a real relationship. Like I wasn't supposed to fall in love..." I explain.

"So... You weren't faking that part ?" she asks me, unsure and it breaks my heart.

"What ?! NO ! I told you to never doubt that ! That's why I always tried not to go too far with you cause I felt like I was betraying you, but, Chloe, I told you, I'm crazy in love with you !" I exclaim.

"Yeah, well, you also told me your name was Rebecca Holiday so..." she says looking down.

"But I had no choice ! I swear I wanted so bad to tell you the truth ! But I wasn't allowed to ! I'm still not, actually..." I say in a pleading voice.

"Why ?" she simply asks. And there I go. I tell her everything. The FBI family thing. The mafia deal. Bridgit's death and how it was my fault. By the end of my speech I have tears running down my cheeks. She listens carefully.

"Oh my God... Reb-uh… Beca, I'm so sorry..." she says, hugging me from behind.

"No, I should be the one apologizing..."

"No, you didn't have a choice, I get it..." she whispers, rocking us back and forth.

"So do you forgive me then ?" I ask, turning around in her arms.

"Promise not to ever lie to me again ?" she asks.

"I have no reason to anymore... I promise." I say truthfully.

"Then I forgive you." she answers.

"Chloe, no one can know..." I start.

"I know. I won't say a word. We'll talk to Dallas and Jesse tomorrow." she assures me.

"Thank you... I love you... so... so much !" I tell her.

"Me too." she replies and kisses me softly. "Now get some sleep..." she says and I lie down next to her on the bed, drifting off to the feeling of her fingers combing my hair lightly.

Chloe's p.o.v.

So… This is going to take some getting used to… I'm not gonna lie, I was mad. Like… WAY mad. But I mean… Look at that angelic sleeping beauty, how can I stay mad, when she really didn't have a choice ? How can I stay mad after what she told me about… Bridgit… My poor baby has been through so much… My phone suddenly starts ringing on the other side of the room where I left it in my bag.

« Shoot ! » I exclaim, practically running to it, afraid it'll wake Beca up. I quickly get out of the room before I answer. « Hello ? »

« Chloe, sorry to bother you so late… » comes Aubrey's voice.

« No it's okay Aubs ! B… Rebecca's just fallen asleep but I'm good. What's up ? » I ask, noticing I'm taking on the same habit as Em, stuttering.

« Well, I've had some time to do the research I promised you I'd do ? » she tells me, and I'm confused.

« What research ? » I ask.

« Hum… About Rebecca… Chloe, you're sure you're okay ? » she seems concerned.

« Oh, uh, yeah yeah, that ! Okay. » Crap. I had totally forgotten about that ! I hope she hasn't found anything compromising. « So what did you find ? »

« Well nothing. » Bree says and I exhale in relief.

« Good ! » I exclaim.

« No, not good. I have done my research this afternoon, and I meant, I haven't found anything, first, on a Beca Holiday, but that was to be expected, but I also haven't found anything on a Rebecca Holiday. Like, nothing. No pictures, no social media accounts, no articles about anything really, no birth certificate, nothing dating back before she started at our school Chlo'. » she explains. Crap again. Craaaaap crap crap crap crap. Shit. Hum… « Chloe ? You okay there ? » she asks after a long minute of silence.

« Yeah ! I'm fine ! I mean, uh, that's weird ! Hum, you know what ? Just, drop it, don't talk to anyone about it, and I'll… deal with it ! » I tell her.

« Chloe, are you sure everything's fine ? You sound weird. Are you in danger ? Did you find out she's a serial killer and she's currently pointing a gun in your face ? Ohmygod I think I'm gonna puke ! » she rambles.

« Wow, what ? Easy there, Aubs, you need to breath ! I'm perfectly fine, I swear ! I'm currently in the bathroom, in order not to wake Rebecca up because she had a long night ! Tom stopped by to pick a fight with her, but Jesse and Dallas showed up right on time, still, I'm okay. Chill. » I reassure her and try to take her mind off of things.

« Okay, good. Is she okay ? » Aubrey asks, recomposing.

« Yeah, she's fine, sleeping like a baby. » I tell her.

« Alright. So you'll handle her, right ? » she asks.

« Yes, I will. Goodnight Aubrey, try not to worry to much ! » I answer.

« Yeah, sure, goodnight Chloe, keep me updated. » she asks of me then hangs up.

Good God, I don't know HOW I'm ever gonna get her off my back about this…


	18. Chapter 17 - When Screwed, Just Chill

**A/N : Well hello there ! Thank you so much for being faithful, feed back is always appreciated, I love you all, and if you wanna talk to me somewhere else, you're welcome to follow me on twitter, TheCoolestGirlW , yes, I know, I'm full of myself, you love it ! Now enjoy babies, I love you all ! xoxo**

Beca's p.o.v.

"Beca wake up !" I hear someone screaming next to me and I quickly sit up, panting, out of breath and with teary eyes. A nightmare, again, but this time it felt more real. I feel a pair of arms wrapping around me and the warmth soothes me a little. I look right in her eyes, my hands gripping the arm she has around my chest. She puts her other hand on my cheek and presses her forehead against mine.

"Shhh, baby it's okay, you're okay, it's over, you're safe..." Chloe whispers soothingly. I'm still lost in my nightmare.

"They, they killed her... it's my fault..." I breath out.

"I know baby it's not your fault, it's over." she tries to reassure me. I close my eyes, breath in and breath out, and after two or three minutes, Chloe slightly pulls back. I open my eyes to look at her. "Feeling better ?" she asks calmly. I just nod my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore, so I just smile and mutter.

"Good morning love." she just chuckles a little and replies.

"Good morning sweetheart." I flash her a smile and get up, which makes her chuckle again before she slowly gets up too. I stretch and yawn as she walks up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You're too cute !" she tells me smiling. I finish stretching and put my arms around her neck lazily.

"Really ?" I ask rhetorically, stepping closer as she nods her head.

"Really." she replies before kissing me gently. I kiss back for a moment before my mom enters the room and stops in her tracks, seeing us.

"Oh girls come on ! In the morning ?" she asks whining. Chloe just blushes and I chuckles.

"What did you want mom ?" I ask, smiling.

"Well to tell you that a girl named Dallas and her boyfriend Jesse are asking for you two at the door. You know them ?" my mom asks.

"Yeah, it's my sister, will you please tell them we'll get dressed and be down in a minute ?" Chloe replies.

"Will do." my mom answers and goes off. I look back at Chloe.

"How about we go out with them for breakfast ? I don't want my mom to know you know just yet, and I have a feeling this is gonna be 'the' talk..." I say.

"Good idea... my 20 year old girlfriend !" Chloe replies, smiling proudly.

"Feeling cocky dating someone older miss Beale ?" I ask now in my underwear, grabbing my shirt on the floor.

"Mmh, I don't know if the pride comes from the fact that you're older, that you're a FBI agent or that you're freaking hot and gorgeous... maybe all three." she concludes, buttoning her pants. I chuckle while putting my shoes on.

"Gosh, I can't believe how much of a flirt you can be at 10 in the morning !" I exclaim, getting up to help her buttoning her blouse.

"What can I say ? I'm full of surprises !" she replies and I peck her lips before grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Let's go !" I say and we head downstairs.

Dallas's p.o.v.

I have come here awaiting a confrontation, but when I see Chloe and Beca coming downstairs all lovey dovey and holding hands, although I stay alert, I calm down a little.

"Hey guys, how about we all go out for breakfast ?" Chloe offers, giving me a look that says I don't really have a choice.

"Okay, let's go." I say, getting up and shooting Beca a glare to let her know it's not over.

We have been eating in a booth at the McDonald's for half an hour now and Beca's finishing up her story. I'm kind of shocked.

"So... Bridgit's... dead ?" I ask, feeling really compassionate. Beca just nods, looking down with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Poor Beca... Oh my God. Chloe wraps an arm around her shoulders and pecks her cheek, wiping her tear away. Beca looks up at her and smiles lovingly.

"I'm so sorry Beca..." I say feeling guilty for... well, getting angry at her. "I should have waited for an explanation before I..." Beca cuts me off.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known." she says, smiling a little.

"So... if you somehow ended up on the internet..."

"I'd be screwed." she replies cutting me off again. Oh crap. She's screwed. I guess my facial expression betrays me because Jesse asks

"Babe, what's going on ?"

"Last night I... after you fell asleep I was getting really nervous so I decided to do some research. Of course when I looked up Beca Mitchell, nothing came up except for old yearbook photos... I was about to give up but decided to look for Rebecca Holiday..." I explain it all in one breath.

"And ?" Chloe asks, obviously less worried than Beca, and Jesse just waits for me to continue. I get my Ipad out of my purse and turn it on.

"It's all over YouTube, Dailymotion, you were so good last night that people recorded you and uploaded the videos... there." I finish and turn the Ipad towards her.

Beca's p.o.v.

Oh crap. I knew I shouldn't have done it ! Stupid ! I watch some videos, hoping that it would be blurry and from far enough that my face wouldn't be so visible but, fucking Iphones with high quality ! You can clearly recognize me... There. I feel it, the panic. I lean on my elbows, forehead in my hands.

"Oh no, no no no ! I'm so screwed !" I exclaim. Chloe puts a hand on my back.

"But babe, it's okay, it's not even your real name !" she tries to reassure me and I hear Dallas and Jesse agreeing.

"But it's not that simple ! You don't get it ! Now that it's out there, it's gonna be so easy for him to find me !" I exclaim, still panicking and people are starting to notice. Dallas takes my hand in hers.

"Beca, calm down, you're drawing attention on us... he doesn't know Rebecca Holiday right ?" she asks. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and then answer.

"He doesn't need to. He's a mighty man, in touch with even mightier people. If I'm right, and he got some help from the guy who he was supposed to sell those weapons to, then with the right facial recognition device, it won't take long." I explain more calmly. Jesse finally speaks for basically the first time since we arrived.

"That's the kind of device that the FBI uses right ?" I nod.

"And the FBI watches you right ?" he continues, but I don't get where he's going, so I motion for him to keep going. "Well then, they should call you if they see it, and I'm guessing it's the same rapidity so... as long as they don't..." I cut him off

"You're right ! Gosh... thanks Jesse..." I say hugging him. He awkwardly hugs back and answers.

"Welcome..." I breath in and out.

"It's gonna be fine." I say, needing to convince myself. Chloe takes my hands in hers and looks right in my eyes.

"Yes it is. But right now what you need is to take your mind off of things. How about a second date ?" she offers with a slight smile. At that I remember how awesome she had been when planning it the first time, and feel like I need to do the same for her.

"Alright. But let me plan it." I reply and she nods, smiling before pulling me to her lips by putting a hand on my neck. I slowly kiss back, putting my hands on her hips and she adds her other one on my cheek, deepening the kiss. We break apart and blush when we hear Dallas clearing a throat in an obvious way.

"Okay, baby, it's pouring outside so, tonight, the date, I'll keep it simple okay ?" I ask Chloe.

"As long as I'm with you, anything will be good." she replies with a sweet smile.

"Ugh, can you guys be anymore cheesy ? You make me wanna puke rainbows and puppies !" Dallas mutters.

"Thanks sis' ! That's... nice..." Chloe replies sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm gonna take our cheesiness with me and get going. Dallas, Jesse, please keep her occupied for me will you ?" I ask standing up.

"Where are you going ?" Chloe wonders with lost puppy eyes, which is so damn cute.

"Awww baby, you're too cute ! It's a surprise !" I answer, winking before pecking her lips.

"Bye guys !" I wave at Jesse and Dallas then take off.

As soon as I get home I take out my phone.

"Hello ?" I hear on the other line after a few rings.

"Hey Em' ! You busy ?" I ask.

"B. ! No, bored as hell." she answers.

"Good. I need you to get candles, maybe between 20 and 30 ; I also need one red rose, and some petals, can you do that for me please ?" I ask her in my best baby voice.

"Yup, anything to get out of this boredom. I'll be there in a hour !" she replies.

"Thanks Emily, see you !"

"See ya !" she answers and then hangs up. Okay. Next. I turn around and my mom's leaning on the doorframe of my room, smirking, with her arms crossed on her chest, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I sigh, expecting a comment.

"Date night ?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"Obvisouly." I answer, annoyed.

"And, randomly, you chose the night Craig and I are out of town... Mmh..." she pretends to think tapping her finger to her chin. "I wonder why that is !" she continues. I sigh again.

"What do you want mom ?" I ask.

"To annoy you !" she answers matter of factly.

"Well congrats, you nailed it ! Now will you please step out of the doorway so I can go run some errands for tonight ?" at that she steps aside throwing her arms towards the hallway in a half bow, motioning me to go, in a dramatic way. I roll my eyes at her as I walk past her.

"You're such a drama queen. But I still love you." I say and peck my mom's cheek.

"I love you too baby !" I hear her scream as I'm already halfway down the stairs.

*An hour later*

I arrive home about 2 minutes before Emily does. As she helps me set up the room, I tell her what happened with Chloe, Dallas and Jesse in the last 24 hours.

"So, they all know everything ?" she asks to make sure she understands well.

"Yeah." I nod.

"And you're all over the internet." she states.

"Pretty much." I answer.

"Alright !" she exclaims in a high pitched voice. Seeing that she needs to process, I decide to change the subject.

"Moving on ! So, we need to spread the candles everywhere, same goes for the petals." I declare.

"Okay." and so we do. Now, writting. I take a piece of paper and start, while Emily finishes.

 _You now know too well just how bad I broke down_ _  
_ _I thought I'd be forever gone, when I needed to be found_ _  
_ _Inch by inch I rose again as I rediscovered my heart._ _  
_ _My sweet rebirth in love, in which you had the only part._ _  
_ _Therefore, and as a token of my love, my heart is yours._ _  
_ _Always and forever, we'll be together becoming old souls._ _  
_ _I love you._

 _Beca_

I reread my note and decide that, considering I'm no poet, it's good enough. I take a string and tie the note to the rose. Then I pick up the clothes I had bought for Chloe an hour ago, which is a plain red skinny strapless dress; that loosens just a few inches above the knee and a black leather jacket with zips up the sleeves. All of this topped by those black boots with high heels she's been drooling over for days. I turn to Emily.

"Emily, honey ?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can pull off. She looks at me grinning.

"What else do you need me to do ?" she asks, obviously a step ahead of me. I hand her the bag with the clothes and the rose with the note.

"Would you please give all this to Chloe, and tell her not to come home before 6pm pleaaase ?" I almost plead with my best puppy face. Emily just giggles and takes everything.

"Yes." she simply answers. I hug her tight.

"Aaah, the usefullness of a best friend... Gotta love it !" she giggles and pushes my shoulder.

"Moron..." she replies then takes off.

"Love you too !" I answer, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, I get it !" she answers before closing the front door, and I start preparing the meal for tonight.

Chloe's p.o.v.

I'm at the mall eating an ice cream with Dallas and Jesse, chatting, when my phone goes off. I look at the caller. Emily. Oh, haven't talked to her in a while. I pick up.

"Hello ?"

"Hey girl ! Where are you ?" Emily asks casually.

"I'm at the mall with my sister and her boyfriend, why ?" I wonder.

"Okay, come out, I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." she says then hangs up. Ooookay, weird but whatever. I turn to Jess' and Dal'.

"What's with the confused face ?" Jesse asks, concerned.

"Beca's best friend aka my former roommate, Emily, just called to tell me she'd pick me up in 5 then hung up." I explain.

"You trust her ?" Dal' asks.

"Yeah, yeah, she's the only one who knows about Becs, besides she's always been there for me !" I answer.

"Well maybe Beca hired her to help, like you had hired Aubrey, so my advice here is, go !" Dallas says pushing me towards the exit.

"Alright, I'll see you later guys !" I exclaim and wait in the parking lot. 5 minutes later Emily arrives and opens the passenger door from the inside.

"Get in !" she demands and I do so, but not without a sarcastic

"Well hello to you too ! I've been pretty good thanks, what about you ?" this makes her roll her eyes as she drives off.

"I'm good. Now, there's a bag at your feet, presents, from Beca. And, glove box." she states very formally. I open the glove box and find a beautiful red rose with a note attached to it. I pick it up, close my eyes and smile as I take in the scent of the flower, and then open the note. I read it three times in a row, and have a goofy smile plastered on my lips. She's so freaking sweet !

About 10 minutes later, Emily parks in front of her house, she told me on the ride home that Beca didn't want me home before 6 pm and that I should get prepared for the date at her place. I take a long shower and Emily helps me put my make up on and we talk a bit.

"Soooo, you truly love Beca right ?" she asks me a bit awkwardly as she's combing my hair.

"Yeah, with all my heart, why ?" I reply.

"Because she's my best friend, basically my sister, and even though I love you too, if you ever hurt her, I'll end you." she warns me in a flat voice that makes it pretty scary to be honest.

"Well you won't have to. Beca is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love her and after everything she's been through, I would never, ever make her suffer the tiniest bit." I answer truthfully, looking straight in Em's eyes through the mirror and see a slight but genuine smile making it's way accross her face.

"Good. Your hair is done !" she then exclaims.

"And it's... 5:30pm ! If we leave now, you'll be at Beca's at 6:15; that okay ?" she asks. I quickly nod my head, getting up.

"Yeah, let's go !" I exclaim and Emily laughs.

"Well someone's in a hurry to see their girlfriend !" she teases, making me blush.

"I just haven't seen her since 11 this morning and I miss her..." I say looking down, playing with my fingers.

"You're cute. Now put your jacket on, we're leaving."


	19. Chapter 18 - One More Night Please ?

**Aloha ! I don't know why I'm on a roll this week, it might be the fact that I'm on holidays and that I'm done with high school FOREVER and it feels so good. Idk it could also be that it's just the way I work. ANYWAY ! Here comes chapter 18, quick warning, this one is rated M for explicit content, (oh yeah, well, they had to get their naughty on at some point am I right ?) and it kind of ends on a cliff hanger, just heads up. Without further ado, let's get to it ! Love xx**

 **To Becs : You're welcome, and thanks to you though ! Having faithful readers is the one thing that people posting want in here ! Also, believe it or not, but every single banter Beca and her mom have, are banters I've had with my mom, because we're always doing this haha, so yeah, inspiration, I guess. Especially the « How old are you seriously ? » thing, that's something I ask her on a weekly basis ! Anyway, enjoy )**

Chloe's p.o.v.

*45 minutes later*

"Well Emily, thanks a lot for being so kind and helpful" I say, pulling her in a tight hug.

"You're welcome. Now go, you don't want to keep your girl waiting !" she replies, pulling away. We say our goodbyes and I get out of the car. When I arrive at the door, I see a note on it so I pick it up. 

_Hope you liked my gift sweetheart. I missed you today, I can't wait to see you so please, get in my, or rather our bedroom. Much love._

 _Your Beca_

My Beca. I like the sound of that. I smile, enter the house and rush upstairs. When I open the door, I stop dead in my tracks. I don't even recognize the room. The candles fill the room in a romantic dim light. The rose petals are spread everywhere, making the air smell heavenly good. Finally, there's a picnic basket set on the middle on the bed, just behind the DVD of my favorite movie, a midsummer night's dream. As I take it all in I feel a warm pair of arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Do you like it ?" Beca whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turn around in her arms and look at her with a big smile on my face as I crash my lips to hers while throwing my arms around her neck. We pull away and Beca's giggling.

"I'll take that as a yes..." she says grabbing my hands, her forehead against mine.

"I love you..." I whisper an inch from her lips.

"Me too." she replies before pecking my lips and dragging me to the bed.

"I'll put the movie in, then we can eat."

Beca's p.o.v.

The movie is close to the end and Chloe's sitting between my legs, her back leaning against my front and my arms wrapped around her.

"Which character is your favorite ?" she asks me.

"Hum... Puck, I think." I reply and she giggles.

"Why am I not surprised you like the sneaky one ?" she asks rhetorically. I just chuckle.

"What about you sweety ?"

"Helena !" she exclaims.

"Cause she's hot ?" I ask frowning. The movie is now over and Chloe turns around in my arms so she's kneeling between my legs.

"Not as much as you are baby." she whispers and kisses me softly then pulls away. She closes her eyes and sighs, smiling.

"I love you." she says softly.

"And I love you too sweetheart. So much." I reply truthfully, kissing her knuckles. She smiles wider and then moves a bit so she's now straddling me, before she kisses me passionately with her fingers tangled in my hair. I'm kind of caught off guard but quickly kiss back as I let my hands roam on her thighs and hips, which makes her moan in my mouth. Chloe pulls away and pulls off my shirt before she takes off her dress and throws our clothes on the side. She then runs her fingertips softly on my abs and stops at my waistband. She bites her bottom lip while bringing her eyes back to meet mine. At that moment, all I can see is intense and pure lust. She unbuttons my pants and unstraddles me to slide them off. She runs her hands on my thighs all the way up to my shoulders and pushes slightly on them, indicating she wants me to lay down. Instead I sit up, turn us over so that she lays down and I am on top. She's quiet, looking at me expectantly, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure ?" I whisper-ask close to her face.

"I've never been more sure about anything else in my life. I love you, I trust you, and I want you. Are YOU sure ?" she states and asks back. I smile.

"Do you even have to ask ?" I say before I place my lips back on hers, where they belong. Soon her hands find their way to unclasp my bra and I do the same to hers. We pull away again and just stare at each other's body, but not in a perverted way, more like someone who's discovering the person they love. I'm amazed by the sight before me, and I want to let her know.

"You're beautiful."

"You're gorgeous." we say at the same time. We softly giggle and I go back to kissing her. We both let our hands roam over each other's body while my lips leave a trail of soft kisses down her jawline, her neck, and then her chest. I stop there and look her in the eyes, she has a questioning look on her face, as to why I have stopped.

"You said you trusted me right ?" I ask.

"I do." she replies.

"Then just close your eyes and feel." I say and she does as she's told. I then give one lick to her left nipple and she shivers at the contact. I let my left hand massage her right breast and play with her nipple as I take her other one in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and nibbling on it wih my teeth. She's breathing heavily when my other hand finds its way onto the tissue of her thong. She gasps out of surprise when I slowly start to rub her as my mouth and left hand are still working on her breasts. She slowly archs her back and moans loudly when I increase the pressure of my fingers through her underwear.

"B-beca..." she breaths out "Plea-ease !" she can barely talk. That sight, of Chloe, panting, arching at my touch and pleading for me to release her is quite possibly the hottest thing ever. I decide that she has waited long enough for me to give her what she wants and I should just get to it. I bring my other hand to her panties and back away a little so I can slide them off. I look at her face and I can see she's struggling to keep her eyes closed so I bring my mouth to hers and kiss her. She kisses back before I pull away and bring my lips to her ear.

"Relax princess. You're stunning and I love you, just feel it." she just smiles and lets out a relaxed sigh. I go back to taking off her thong after I peck her lips one last time. I gently stroke her legs from her ankles to her inner thighs for her to be able to anticipate. I place one right on her centre which makes her gasp. I see her hands making their way to her head as I start licking, at first slowly then faster. She's now gripping the pillows as if to kill them and moaning really loudly while arching her back.

"Oh God ! M-more !" she breaths out, so I bring a finger to her entrance and thrust it in and out.

"Like this ?" I ask before going back to licking.

"Y-yeah..." she mutters between moans. I add another finger and let my tongue and fingers go faster and faster. "Fuck ! Yeah ! Beca !" she screams out as she reaches her climax and oh my damn, I think that's the best way my name has ever been pronounced. And I want to hear it again. So instead of withdrawing from her core, I pick up the pace of my fingers and change the patterns of my tongue.

« OH GOD BECA ! Shit ! SWEET MOTHER OF… FUCK ! » she screams in between loud moans and groans, and that all the time it takes for her to come undone a second time, breathing out my name. I lick her clean, not to finish too brutally. She's breathing heavily when I go back up to kiss her lips ; she kisses back and then breaths out.

"T-thanks..."

"Why are you thanking me ?" I ask in a whisper.

"For this, I mean I never, it never... felt so good." she replies blushing lightly.

"Oh baby you don't have to thank me for this. You never had an orgasm before ?" I ask Chloe gently.

"Well yeah, I mean I think, but like… that was… wow, never that powerful anyway, and never twice in a row ! Not until a minute ago, at least... you know, I only ever slept with Dylan and now I realise... how selfish he was but I thought... you know, it was how it was supposed to be..." she answers.

"Then I'm glad I was the one to give it to you. And don't worry, you have plenty others coming your way." I declare with a wink. She giggles and climbs on top of me.

"Maybe. But right now, let's take care of you." she says in a husky voice before kissing my lips. When we pull away, I tell her

"Chloe, sweetheart, you don't have to tonight you know..."

"Shhh... I know. But I want to. I really do want to make love to the person I'm in love with." she answers sincerely.

Chloe's p.o.v.

"Are you talking about little ol' me ?" Beca asks with a three year old's smile on her face, which makes me laugh. It's amazing what she was able to make me feel a minute ago. I thought I'd be embarassed about it afterwards but it was so natural that I don't feel weird at all. Although I have to admit, the fact that I've never done what I'm about to do and seeing how skilled she is makes me a little self-conscious.

"Of course I'm talking about my lovely girlfriend Beca Mitchell. But as much as I want to do this, I have to warn you it might not be as good as you might expect cause well, I've never done it before and I'm not sure..." she cuts off my rambling by putting a finger on my lips.

"I'm in love with you, Chloe. So no matter how trained you are, or aren't, I'm sure I'm gonna love it, because it's YOU." Beca reassures me. Sweet mother of God, that girl... she has a way with words... I smile and go for it, trying to copy what she had done to me, and her moans indicate I'm doing good. What a relief. Kissing, licking, touching and making love to woman's body isn't that weird after all. Well, not any woman. My woman. My Beca. That, well it just feels right. I truly want to make her feel good. At least just as great as she had made me feel 15 minutes ago. Yeah. I have been at it for 15 minutes now, and I quite enjoy it. So much actually, that her moans make ME moan. And hearing Beca moaning my name feels AMAZING ! Wait... Screaming my name ? Oh ! She's coming ! I so need to pick up my pace. She's now shaking as I do as she has done before, licking her clean. Then I go to collapse in her arms. I didn't go for the double, but some day, I'll make it triple. I'm staring at her face expectantly, trying to figure out if I have done a good job, but she's just staring at the ceiling blankly, breathing heavily. That gets me worried and I can't take it anymore.

"Was it that bad ?" I ask, worried. She turns her gaze to my face, a shocked expression in her eyes.

"Are you kidding ?! My God, babe, you were perfect !" she exclaims. I smile at her.

"Really ?" I ask and I must have sounded like a child who expected a bad grade but actually got an amazing one.

"Really. I promise I'm not lying. This was... Crazy amazing." Beca says looking right in my eyes.

"Well I'm glad." I say then kiss her sweetly.

"God, I love you so much." she whispers against my lips.

"And I love you just as much." I reply. We talk and kiss now and then for a while after we have pulled the covers over our naked bodies. Finally, we just cuddle and fall asleep. What an amazing date that was...

Beca's p.o.v.

I wake up to my phone's ringtone. I lazily grab my phone from the nightstand, my other arm around Chloe's body. I look at the caller's ID. Luke. Oh, crap.


	20. Chapter 19 - Guess Who's Back ?

**A/N : Good evening !** **Or morning ! Or afternoon ! I mean it's almost midnight over here but whatev'z, I'm French and guessing this here is mostly read… Not in France. You could leave a comment telling me where you're from, for exemple ? Anyway, I'm posting those two because 1. I'm evil and I know you'll be on edge after this, and 2. I don't know when I'll be able to post again cause I have a few ectic days ahead of me. Mouahahahaha ! Love to y'all no matter where you are, spread the love world wide ! xx**

Beca's p.o.v.

I quietly get out of bed and go to my bathroom next door, phone in hand and answer then.

"Hello ?"

"Beca, hi." Luke greets me on the other end.

"Luke, it's been a while, how have you been ?" I ask, hoping he only called to check up on me.

"Beca, baby are you in there ?" Chloe asks opening the bathroom door ; obviously she woke up. I put a finger on my lips, indicating her not to be too loud. She mouths a 'sorry' before she gets out and closes the door.

"Who was that Beca ? And don't tell me it's your mom I know her voice." Luke warns in a serious voice.

"It was... Emily." I lie.

"Oh yeah, and since when does Emily call you babe ? Let alone in a sleepy voice in the morning, don't lie to me B." he demands.

"Okay... It was Chloe." I answer.

"Who's that ?" he asks.

"My girlfriend ?" I reply like a child caught doing something he was not supposed to do.

"Your girlfriend ?! Beca the deal said-" he starts to yell but I cut him off.

"Yeah I know, no feelings, no strings attached, well excuse me, but I don't control it ! And I won't break it off. I'm in love Luke. And that hasn't happened since..." I trail off.

"Bridgit." he finishes for me.

"Yeah..." I mutter.

"We'll talk about this later, that's not why I called. Do you know why I called ?" he asks.

"I might have an idea. Does it concern a certain video ?" I offer.

"More like several. Be at the local station in 4 hours, I'm at the airport I should get there at the same time as you do." he instructs.

"Alright, see you then." I say then hang up, opening the door while staring blankly at the screen on my phone.

"Are you okay ?" Chloe asks in a concerned voice, wrapped up in the covers. Oh right, I forgot we were still naked. I go to my closet and put on some sweat pants and a tee shirt then sit next to her on the bed, face in my hands.

"Chloe, I'm officially screwed. Big time." I mutter.

"What happened sweetheart ?" she asks me, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Luke called." I simply say.

"Luke, your cousin ?" she asks and I nod.

"Your cousin from the FBI ?" she asks again and I nod again. Realization makes its way on her face.

"Oh my God no..." she whispers tackling me in a hug. I hug back for quite a while but then I notice from the uneven movements of her chest against mine and her heavy breathing in my neck that she's crying so I pull back and hold her at arms lenght.

"Hey, hun', why are you crying ? Are you scared ?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah, but not for me... For you... I just... I don't wanna lose you, I just found someone perfect for me and I, I don't... want you to leave me..." she trails off sobbing hard. I pull her back in my arms.

"Shhh, no, baby, I'm gonna get through this, we, WE are gonna get through this, you won't lose me, I promise." I reassure her, kissing the side of her head. She pulls away, nodding her head and wipes her tears.

"Okay, so what did Luke say ?" Chloe asks getting up and going through her suitcase for clothes, her voice still weak.

"He wants me at the local station in 4 hours so... at 2 o'clock, basically. Do you wanna come with me ?" I ask her.

"No, I told Dallas to come over at 2:30pm, I can't. Will you be okay ? Cause I can cancel..." she offers.

"No, it's alright, Luke wouldn't be pleased anyway. I just thought it might make you feel comfortable with it, but seeing Dallas will take your mind off things, it's good." I answer truthfully.

"Okay then, let's go get breakfast !" Chloe exclaims once fully dressed and down we go.

At 1:50pm, I'm on my way to the local station. I had breakfast and a shower with Chloe... I think she got addicted, she just can't get enough. Not that I'm complaining or anything, on the contrary ! It takes my mind off the stress when I think of what is awaiting me. Speaking of, I see Luke's car when I park. Okay, well, here goes nothing. I enter the local station and Luke is waiting for me, a stern look on his face.

"Hi…" I say shyly, approaching him. He looks at me blankly for a few seconds before he pulls me quickly in a tight hug.

"I missed you baby cousin." he says pulling back.

"Right back at you Luke." I reply with a slight smile. He smiles back weakly, almost sadly.

"You've made a big mistake Beca..." he says motioning for me to enter an empty room.

"I know, believe me I do... But I was kind of cornered..." I explain.

"Doesn't matter why you did it. Thing is, the process to delete those is working as we speak but, if we found them then..." he trails off.

"Then so did Alfonzo." I finish for him and he nods. Oh boy...

*Meanwhile*

Chloe's p.o.v.

Finally Dallas arrived !

"Hey sis' !" I greet her, she's not with Jesse today, he's at a basketball game or something.

"Hey lil' one !' she replies, joyfully. "You sure seem happy... you're glowing !" she tells me which makes me blush a bright shade of red, I can feel it, because I know just why I'm that glowy as she said. I try hiding my face as we sit on the couch but fail miserably.

"Wait wait wait, wait up ! You're glowing, blushing... Oh my God ! You did it, didn't you ? With Beca !" she exclaims.

"Well duh ! Who else would I do it with ?" I reply rolling my eyes.

"Don't play smart with me little lady... but... was it your first time ?" she asks. "Cause you seem different." she states.

"Well, it wasn't my first time but, it might have been my first... you know..." I say embarassed.

"Orgasm ?" she asks.

"Yeah... hum, maybe not, I mean, sure, I had never felt something better than the first wave, but I'm still sure I had smaller ones before…" I answer shyly but then start rumbling.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you !" she exclaimed, hugging me. « But wait. First wave. What first wave ? » Dallas asks pulling back.

« Hum… This is the kind of conversations I wished to never have with you… » I reply, blushing even more.

« Well too late ! Why first wave ? There was another ? You went full out all night ? » she asks, on a roll.

« No, I… we, well, Beca… Kind of went for the double last night… and boy did she nail it, by the way. » I explain, rambling again, just like everytime I'm nervous.

« The double. As in twice in a row ? Rebuilding it and all ? » she wonders aloud, confused.

« No Dallas, more like… Bam-BAM, and then it goes BOUM in your body and Pfiuuuut BOM in your brain like fireworks behind your eyelids ? » Oh God I need to stop rambling. Like, mouth, lips, stop. Now.

« WOW. Slow down you're not making any sense anymore. But I'll have to ask Jesse to try that. Anyway, how did she do that ? Tongue ? Fingers ? Both ? OUH ! Toys ? » Dallas asks excitedly and I'm feeling a little creeped out.

« Dallas hum… you know this acronym TMI ? Well, this is just before. It's TMIAA. Too Much Info Asked About. » I tell her but she barely giggles before completely ignoring my comment and then she starts asking me all kinds of embarassing questions about last night, which is why when the doorbell rings it's a relief. I stand up to go get the door. There stands a quite handsome man, probably in his late forties, in a white immaculate suit and with brown curly hair. He flashes me a charming smile and introduces himself in a strong Italian accent.

"Good afternoon miss. I'm Maximo Grande, I'm the head of New Age record label, and I wish to speak with miss Rebecca Holiday, please." he informs me.

"I've never heard of that label... But I'm sorry, Rebecca's out right now. Anything I can help you with ?" I ask politely.

"Are you her sister ?" he asks, not answering my question.

"No, I'm her girlfriend actually... why ?" I wonder.

"I just like to know the surroundings of someone I might sign with ! May I come in, so we can talk a little more about Rebecca please ? Having an external point of view might help." he asks.

"Well, yeah, why not !" I agree smiling. If this can help Beca get into music then I'm in ! I introduce Maximo to Dallas and then I offer them some drinks.

"I'll help you out, it's the least I can do." Maximo says and follows me to the kitchen. He takes his drink and Dallas's, and I take mine before we go back to the living room. We talk about music for a while, but at some point I notice Dallas seems off, which isn't like her.

"Hey, Dal', you okay ?" I ask, concerned.

"I don't know, I feel exhausted all of a sudden..." she answers, her eyes closing on their own.

"Ah, then I guess it's working !" Maximo exclaims with a smile, suddenly not so charming, but more vicious and frightening.

"Maximo, what are you talking about ?" I ask, getting more and more worried.

"You two are just as foolish as this Beca girl... I'm talking about the drugs I put in her glass of course..." he states naturally. Oh God no...

"Alfonzo..." I whisper. He flashes me a predatory smile.

"Oh, my mistake, there's a smart one within the fools, Beca does know how to choose her girls ! But enough small talk." he says getting up and taking a paper out of his pocket and placing it in Dallas's hand.

"Make sure to give this to her when she gets back, love." he tells Dal and in a last effort she flashes me a scared and sorry look before passing out. If it was physically possible, my heart would have jumped right out of my chest. My palms are sweaty and I'm paralyzed.

"Now. This young lady is your sister, I understood ?" he asks and I nod, unable to speak. "Good. Now I'll give you a choice. Either you come with me willingly, or I'll give a few scars as a gift for her when she wakes up." he states menacingly. I can't let him hurt Dallas. Nor Beca. And if I have to die, might as well be for them to live, so I stabnd up, but seeing I'm unable to move my feet, Alfonzo grabs my arm and forcefully drags me out of the house.

Beca's p.o.v.

On the ride home, I try processing everything Luke told me. That Alfonzo has most likely found me and is probably on his way over here, and so I have to leave again before he arrives. How am I supposed to break the news to Chloe ? She's going to be devastated, and I don't want to leave her... Maybe she can come with me ! She can't go back to her parents anyway... I park my car in front of my house and go inside.

"Chloe ?" I call out. No answers. That isn't a good sign. I go to the kitchen, no one. Not a single noise, which is abnormal since I have seen Dallas's car in my mom's usual parking spot. When I enter the living room, my heart skips a beat. There lies Dallas, on the couch. She doesn't seem injured and her breathing is steady, but when I try waking her up, I get no response. When I go to check her pulse on her wrist, I notice, first off, that it is really slow and that there's a piece of paper in her hand.

 _Your school's a really quiet place, especially on holidays. Missed me ? Cause I surely did miss you. Are you still fit ? I'm sure the gym could offer you a little practice. Come alone Beca. Tic-toc._

 _Al_

Oh God Chloe. Dallas... Shit ! I throw the paper on the table and call Emily.

"Hello ?" she answers right away.

"Emily, no matter what you're doing right now, I need you to come here and take care of Chloe's sister, Dallas, she's been drugged, passed out on the couch. I can't stay, I have to go find Chloe, but I can't leave her like this, when can you get here ?" I say it all in one breath.

"In 5 but hold on-" she starts but I cut her off.

"I can't hold on Emily. Thanks, and no matter what happens, I love you." I say and hang up. Yeah, it sounded a lot like a goodbye, but I know just too well it could be soon the end of me. I grab my car keys and hurrily leave the house to go save my girl's life, even if I have to give mine in return. It can't happen again, I can't let him do this. Not twice. Not Chloe.

 **A/N : Just a quick note. I realise now that Chloe feels a bit dense in this chapter, I swear it didn't feel like that when I wrote it. But... well... Shemurr.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Revenge

**A/N : Hiiiiiiiii ! Sorry you had to wait ! It was a pretty busy week tbh… But I'm back ! :D So yayyyy ! Thx to those who followed, favorited, reviewed, you're great, and I love you ! Enjoy babes ! xx**

Beca's p.o.v.

I walk quietly down the hallway until I reach the doors to the gym. I stop there and listen, just to make sure of what I'm up against.

« Beca should be here any minute now… » the strong Italian accent I fear the most states menacingly. « and when she arrives, I shall avenge my son. » he finishes. That son of a bitch ! Anger boils in my veins as I burst into the room.

« Or shall I avenge Bridgit ?! » I yell.

« Ah ! Beca ! Finally ! Nice to see you again ! » he says with a wicked smile.

« Baby, get out of here. Please don't get hurt for me… » Chloe pleads, tied on a chair in the back of the gym.

« Shut up, cunt ! » Alfonzo spits, slapping Chloe hard accross the face.

« DON'T. TOUCH. HER. » I growl and start walking towards him. I know that without weapons, I can easily take him down, but I stop dead in my tracks when he pulls out a knife and presses it against Chloe's throat.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Easy tiger, we wouldn't want to rush things would we ? » he asks rhetorically.

« What do you want Alfonzo ? » I ask, pissed but deadly scared for my love's life.

« I wanna get revenge, for my son ! » he states simply.

« Victor was a cold-blooded murderer, and he got what he deserved. » I answer coldly. Chloe whimpers in pain when Alfonzo quickly leaves a cut on her shoulder and it starts bleeding.

« You wanna say that again ? » he asks, pissed and scarily. When I just look at Chloe , my eyes pleading for her to forgive me for what just happened but not saying anything, he keeps going. « That's what I thought. So I'm gonna ask you a few questions, and you'll get the rules while answering. Okay ? » he asks.

« What if I don't want to play ? » I ask. He cuts Chloe's arm further down.

« I get clumsy. » He answers.

« Okay I'll play. » I give in because I really don't want Chloe to get hurt.

« Good. Now, on a scale from 1 to 10, rate how stupid of you it was to sing in front so many cameras. » he says.

« 10. » I answer.

« That's right. This girl here told me she made you do it. Rate how mad you are at her. » he continues.

« 0. » I reply truthfully.

« Why aren't you ? » he asks. « Because she sure feels guilty… » he states.

« Because she didn't know who I really was and was at stake at the time. Baby please don't blame yourself for this… » I answer and plead for Chloe to forgive herself. Then Alfonzo starts rambling about how she should feel guilty but I'm not paying attention since I spot something I'm not expecting. Emily, followed by Aubrey, both with some woodsticks in their hands, entering through the back door so Alfonzo wouldn't see them. I try my best to draw Al's attention on me and wait for Emily's move… I hope she won't do anything stupid.

*Meanwhile*

Emily's p.o.v.

I arrive at Beca's house and the door is open. I rush into the living room and spot a girl – most certainly Dallas – passed out on the couch, but she seems to slowly wake up as she starts mumbling her sister's name and moving her fingers. I approach her.

« Hello, Dallas ? Wake up. » I say slightly shaking her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and when she sees my unknown face, I get that she attempts to back away but can't because the drugs are still in her system. « Hey, hey calm down, I'm Emily, Chloe's ex roommate, and Beca's best friend, I won't hurt you… » Okay, she seems to understand what I'm saying since my words made her relax a bit. « I'm gonna call an ambulance okay ? » she weakly nods her head. When the ambulance is on its way, I spot a note on the table, so I read it… Oh my God.  
I decide to call Aubrey right away and she arrives just when the ambulance leaves with Dallas.

« What's going on ? » she asks, rushing to my side.

« Okay, Imma need you to be open-minded, and not to stress vomit so brace yourself. » I state. She raises her eyebrows, indicating for me to keep going.

« Rebecca Holiday doesn't exist. This is a fake identity, her real name's Beca Mitchell, she's 20 and is an ex-FBI agent. 3 years ago, her girlfriend was killed by a mighty mafioso's son, called Victor, who got killed afterwards. Now Victor's father, Alfonzo, wants revenge for his son. He's got Chloe, and Beca, and we need to save them. » I say it all in one breath and I can see Aubrey swallowing back her stress and looking bewildered.

« Well that explains a lot actually… » she says, still processing.

« I would let you process in peace, but now is not a good time. Now get in the car. » I tell her, motioning her towards it. She climbs in and the ride is quiet. I'm about to enter through the main entrance but Aubrey stops me.

« Wait. » she says.

« What ? »

« We should go through the back door of the gym. » she says. Great idea. And that's why I called Aubrey and not somebody else. Always logic and productive. So we go, and grab woodsticks on our way there. We enter quietly and Beca spots us right away, Alfonzo has his back to us and B. is trying to get his attention. Good.

Beca's p.o.v.

« Stop blaming her and ask away Al' ! » I say through gritted teeth.

« Alright, as you wish. On a scale from 0 to 10, how much do you miss Brid- » he can't finish his sentence as Aubrey hits him hard on his head and he falls on the floor. I rush at Chloe's side, untie her and hug her tight. Then I press my forehead to hers.

« I'm so sorry you got hurt babe… Please forgive me… » I plead.

« It's okay, I'm not mad. » she assures me, pecking my lips. I rum my hands up and down her arms and suddenly feel something sticky and wet.

« You're still bleeding… » I realize. She's about to say something but I don't let her and call Emily and Aubrey over.

« Em, Aubs, thank you so much, but I need one last favor… » they motion for me to keep going and I glance at Alfonzo on the floor before I go on. « Al' is waking up, I'll deal with him but please take Chloe to the hospital, she needs stitches. »

« Right on it, Beca. » Aubrey says, nodding and, oh, she knows my name… Whatever, not now. They leave and I slowly turn back to Alfonzo who is painfully trying to stand up, but still on all fours at the moment.

Get on your feet you piece of shit ! » I spit getting closer to him. All of a sudden, all of the sadness, fear and anxiety I had been bottling up for so long turn into fury and a boiling desire for revenge. I feel my fists clenching and unclenching as I wait for the man I despise most to stand up straight.

Finally he does. When his eyes meet mine, I can see fear, fear of me, of what I'll do now. And I love it. That's when I attack. Punch right cheek, left cheek, kick in the stomach, BOOM, on all fours again. I kick him again hard on his ribs so he falls on his side. It's like a rush of adrenaline, something I didn't know I had missed that much these past few years. I kick him repeatedly in his stomach. Again, and again, until he starts spitting blood and pleading me to stop, falling on his back.

« Oh you want me to stop kicking ? Fine ! I'll move on to another move ! » I inform him before I straddle him and punch him in the face hard and continuously. He's now almost unconscious. He's gonna die. I know it, but I just can't stop. Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist and my body is being lifted in the air as I keep punching and kicking nothing now.

« LET ME GO ! LET ME GO ! » I scream, trying to break free.

« Beca, calm down, breath ! » I recognize Luke's voice saying in a soothing tone as he puts me down on the ground and holds me tight. We're rocking back and forth on our knees, and even if my breathing is still uneven, I'm calming down, waiting for my vision not to be so blurry anymore. I then bring my gaze to where I was pulled away from Alfonzo's almost lifeless body, but he isn't there, which makes me start to panick. Luke must have felt my body tensing up because he reassures me right away.

« Relax, he didn't get away this time, you hurt him too badly, my men just took him away, he won't bother you anymore. » he says kindly. A few minutes pass while I'm crying my eyes out in Luke's arms. After some time he releases me and we stand up. I wipe my tears away, recomposing myself.

« How did you know ? » I ask him.

« Emily. » he answers with a slight smile.

« What ? How does she even have your number ? » I wonder aloud confused.

« I know you little one. How stubborn you can be, acting on your own. I knew if something like that happened you wouldn't call me. So I gave Emily my number so that she could do it for you… » he explains calmly.

« You both are sneaky, and I love you… » I say in a giggle. He slightly laughs along with me and gives me a quick hug.

« Well, not that I don't enjoy the tchit tchat in the empty gym with my cousin but… I have a girlfriend and a sister in law in the hospital so… I'd better get going… » I inform him.

« Yeah, run be with her B. ! See you later ! » he exclaims.

« See ya ! » I wave and exit the gym.

 **A/N : Okay, that's a pretty long chapter so I hope it makes up for the wait, I love y'all !**


	22. Chapter 21 - The Beginning of the End

**A/N : Hi everyone ! I'm sorry for the long wait, I've started working so I'm hella busy but here we go ! Enjoy ! xx**

Chloe's p.o.v.

The stiches hurt like a bitch but hey, I'm glad I made it with just a few cuts on my arms, even if they are deep ones.

I'm now at Dallas's bedside. She's awake, but in a shocked state. She's really jumpy.

« Dallas, how are you feeling ? » I ask

« I-I don't know… » she answers, staring blankly at the ceiling. I try to take her hand, but she yanks it away abruptly bringing her gaze to mine and she seems to discover that I'm here, even though I have been there for 15 minutes now. She relaxes and I'm able to take her hand.

« Chloe. » She states, unsure.

« Yes, that's me. » I reply, rubbing my thumb on her hand.

« You're alive… » she says, but it sounds more like a question, like she's processing.

« I am indeed. » I answer calmly. She sits up quickly and brings me into a tight hug.

« I thought I'd never see you again, I thought… he killed you and I couldn't… » she starts rambling but I cut her off.

« Shhh… Sweetie, I'm okay, Beca… » I sooth her but it's her turn to cut me off.

« Beca ! Where is she ?! » she asks, pulling away, holding me at arms lenght. With her perfect timing, the love of my life enters the room.

« She's right here. » I tell Dallas, keeping my eyes on Beca. I hear a long sigh escaping my sister's mouth as she lays back down, reassured. I smile sweetly at Beca standing up. « Come here my hero ! » I say in a dramatic tone, extending my arms. She doesn't laugh though, as she slowly approaches me.

« I'm not a hero, Chloe, you almost died because of me today… » she states sadly, breaking my heart.

« But I didn't ! Thanks to you ! » I counter.

« No, you lived thanks to Emily and Aubrey. » she says quietly, looking down. « I don't want you to be in danger because of me. You'd better stay away from me. » She states, still not looking me in the eye. I walk closer to her and lift her chin for her to look at me.

« You don't want me to get hurt ? Then don't do that. I don't want to stay away from you, nor do I want to stop breathing. It's the same to me. It's over now, we're safe, and even if we weren't, I wouldn't feel safe anywhere but by your side. I don't want to break up. Do you ? » I pour my heart out and ask, a little worried.

« No… Do you really mean what you said ? » she wonders.

« I mean every word. I love you, more than anything. Now kiss me. » I demand. She finally cracks a smile and brings her lips to mine. It feels like the beginning of something, of a new era. It tastes sweet and feels passionate. Unbreakable. But we do break apart when we hear someone clearing their throat by the door. Beca moves out of my way to turn around and see who it is. I feel my breath catching in my throat and my heart racing when I recognize the people at the door. My parents, with Jesse. I haven't seen them since they kicked me out. As Jesse rushes by Dallas's side, Beca starts to head towards the door, obviously feeling uneasy, but I stop her by grabbing her hand. I need her right now and I plead with my eyes, she looks at me questionningly. Her gaze softens and she smiles sweetly, squeezing my hand. My parents look… stern.

« Hello Chloe. » my dad finally greets me, rather coldly.

« H-hi… » I answer, my throat dry.

« Aren't you going to introduce us to your… friend ? » my mom asks, I can see she's making an effort.

« Hum… Yes. Mom, dad, this is… » I trail off. What am I supposed to say ? Beca Mitchell ? Rebecca Holiday ? I start panicking when Becs extends her hand towards my mom.

« I'm Beca Mitchell. » she introduces herself with a bright, polite smile plastered on her face. « And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Beale, it's a pleasure to meet you. » she goes on as she shakes their hands. The looks on their faces are priceless. A mixture of uneasiness, confusion, and a slight start of approval, thanks to her manners. I can't stop a slight amused smile from forming on my face.

« Uh… Nice to meet you… » My mom finally stutters, unsure. Obviously, Dallas had recomposed herself during the awkward moment, seeing as she is now standing up next to Jesse, so we're now forming a circle.

« Come on people cut the crap ! Mom, dad, Chloe and I almost died today but Beca saved us both with the help of her best friend and Aubrey's. She's a more than decent girl, and they love each other just as much as Jesse and I, or you both. If Chloe had died today, the only goodbye you would've gotten would've been your ridiculous argument, now I hope it serves you right. » she finishes, clapping her hands together. The girl's ability to make powerful speeches amazes me, and makes me smile right now. She then turns to us. « Okay guys, what do you say we go back to B's place and chill mmh ? » she offers and as we're agreeing, I glance at my parents who are still taken aback by Dallas's speech. I feel bad to leave them behind like that…

Beca's p.o.v.

I'm happy. Alfonzo's going down. Chloe still loves me. She and Dallas are okay. Life is great. I look at Chloe while Dallas is getting her stuff and I see she has a frown on her face as she looks at her parents, obviously debating inside her own beautiful head. I quickly put two and two together : she missed them and she's hoping they can fix things in their relationship, but it can't start off by leaving them here. So I take the matter in my own hands.

« Mr. Beale, Mrs. Beale, my parents are at the station right now, but they should come home soon. Would you like to join us ? » I offer. A heavy silence falls on us and it's like I've put a movie on hold to go get popcorn. Everyone is staring at me like I'm growing a second head and I'm starting to think I made a mistake, up until I finally get a reaction other than blatant stares. Mrs. Beale steps forward, smiling the best she can.

« Thank you Beca, it would be a pleasure, yes. » she states and I let out a sigh of relief. Chloe hugs me tightly and whispers a thank you in my ear before she lets go and we head out to the parking lot.

*Later in the evening*

I'm sitting on my bed with Chloe, both of us leaning on the wall, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

« You know, if you wanna go back to your parents now that things are a little better… I wouldn't blame you. » I tell her.

« No, no way. I made that clear to them, I'm living with you now. » she says, grabbing my hand tight and I just smile. Suddenly, the news catch my attention.

« _… Alfonzo Vega-Torres, mighty mafioso, was arrested for the murder of Bridgit Sullivan in 2011, which he had commanded his now past-away son to commit. He was seeking revenge for his son's death since then, wanting to get back at Beca Mitchell who he wrongfully held responsible for it. Beca Mitchell had been hiding under the identity of Rebecca Holiday for the past 3 years. Earlier today he found her and kidnapped her girlfriend, Chloe Beale, to avenge his son, but they managed to get away and bring him down. Informations collected from FBI Agent Luke Mitchell. Well, how relieved must Beca be !..._ »

I'm staring blankly at the screen. Luke didn't tell me he was going to talk to the press about it all… and it took 5 minutes for that reporter to su mit all up for everyone to know. Wow. I feel Chloe's hand squeezing mine lightly so I look up at her.

« You okay ? » she asks.

« Yeah, I guess, it's just… Now everyone knows who I truly am it's like… coming out all over again ! » I explain, and she giggles at the comparison.

« Well see the bright side. » she says still amused.

« Which is ? » I wonder where she's going with this.

« You don't have to go back to school now ! » she exclaims which makes me laugh.

« True, that's a bright side. » I agree.

A few minutes later we turn off the TV and go to bed. It's still early but we're both exhausted from the day we've had. I can tell by the steadiness of Chloe's breathing that she's now fast asleep. I'm thinking. Even though I don't have to go back to school, I do owe my friends some kind of explanation. Especially Aubrey. Tomorrow, I'll call Aubrey, Emily, Benji, Stacie and yes, even Tom, to tell them all about it. Emily is just for support. Might add Dallas and Jesse to the equation and yeah, that's about everyone. Wise decision. Now, sleep. I wrap my arms around Chloe's waist and play the big spoon. Better. Now I can sleep.


	23. Chapter 22 - Expected Explanations

**A/N : I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ! Okay, but I have good reasons I swear ! First I was in Spain on holidays in a little village where I have absolutely no Wi-Fi, that was until the 19th. Then, I got back, and I had 2 days to pack my bags and say goodbye to my entire family and all of my friends because on the 21rst I left for a town where there's an airport and on the 22nd I got on a plane to Austria where I'll be living for an entire year. I only got connexion two days ago and I think, because you're the best, you won't hold it against me that I took the first two days (on which I was at work most of the time so really the first 2 evenings) to Skype with my family and friends. ANYWAY ! Here goes what you've been waiting for ! I hope you enjoy and I love every and each one of you ! xx**

Beca's p.o.v.

I wake up to the sound of an angel's voice and the water running. Ah. Chloe is taking a shower. I jump out of bed and go straight to the bathroom. Chloe doesn't see me at first but then she turns around and jumps a little when she spots me. She quickly recomposes herself and smiles at me.

« Well goodmorning my little perv ! » she exclaims. I fake being offended.

« I'm not a perv ! » I defend myself.

« Then what are you doing here, watching me showering ? » she counters, raising a challenging eyebrow at me.

« Well I was gonna ask if maybe I could join you. » I inform her. She nods her head slowly, before answering.

« Be my guest ! » she says, stepping aside. I strip and she stares at me intensely. I giggle.

« Well who's the perv now ? » I ask rhetorically, making Chloe roll her eyes.

« Step in already ! » she says, faking annoyance. I step in and soon we start to make out and… do other things that two naked lovers would usually be expected to be doing together in the shower. It's starting to get really heated, and Chloe is almost at her climax when there's a knock on the bathroom door, so I place my hand – that isn't already busy – over Chloe's mouth and she bites me quite hard as she comes, in order not to scream. My mom though, with her super hearing – I swear it's like she has some kind of super power or something – starts talking.

« Oh God, girls, for the second time : seriously ? In the morning ? Again ? » she complains. That makes me giggle.

« Good morning ! » we both answer at the same time.

« Yeah I bet it is… » she mutters. « I'm sorry Moira… » she then says to someone else.

« Who's Moira ? » I wonder out loud. Chloe goes red, then white, then red again. « Oh. It's your mom isn't it ? » I understand and she nods. Uh-oh. We quickly step out of the shower, dry off and put our clothes on before going down to the living room. Our moms are sitting accross from each other with cups of coffee. I still wonder what her mom is doing here this early but then I notice it's 12 :30 so… yeah.

« Hello mom ! » Chloe says shyly.

« Hi Mrs. Heksoe. » I greet her too.

« Chloe, Beca. » she greets us rather sternly.

« Mom, I'm sorry you had to… hear that I- » Chloe starts rambling but Moira stops her by raising her hand.

« I came here for two reasons. One, even if your da dis having issues with the situation, I decided to accept it. You're my daughter, and I want you to be happy. Beca seems to be a great girl and she obviously cares about you so… You two have my blessing. » she states very formally. It seems that it was hard for her to make that speech but she still di dit, which I am grateful for because it made Chloe so happy she has tears in her eyes. She's at a loss of words so I speak up.

« Thank you Mrs. Heksoe. What you said means the world to us and I promise you I will always do my best to make Chloe the happiest person alive. » I assure her and she finally cracks a smile.

« I know you will. And please call me Moira. » she asks and I smile back, nodding. My mom shifts in her seat.

« Moira, you said you came here for two reasons… » she says, half questionning.

« Yes, the other reason is, as I said, Beca seems to be a great girl, but I saw the news yesterday, and if I'm going to accept you… dating my daughter, I'm gonna ask for further explanation. » she stated.

« And you shall have answers. But I don't won't to repeat myself, and I intended to call some of my friends to explain everything this afternoon. Would you mind waiting until then ? You can have lunch with us if you'd like… » I ask and offer. She smiles.

« Sounds fair, and I'd love to have lunch with you three. Thank you Beca. » she answers.

*Later that day*

So everyone has arrived. And it's getting kinda awkward. Let me describe the situation. I'm sitting on a chair, Chloe on my right, Emily on my left, for moral support. Dallas and Matt are next to Chloe, and Benji is next to Emily. My mother is sitting on the couch in front of me, with Moira on her right and Aubrey on her left, and around them, facing me are Stacie and yes, even Tom. Chloe takes my hand and squeezes, silently telling me to start, that everything is gonna be fine, so I think… Here goes nothing…

« Okay. Hum… I guess you all know why you're here. I thought I owed you all some kind of explanation. You've all seen the news last night right ? » I ask, to make sure they were all on the same page. They all nod and some of them voice they're agreement. « Good. Then… Oh my God I don't how… How do I do this ? » I whisper to my right and left, my best friend and my love.

« Hum… Maybe you could let us ask the questions ? » Stacie offers. « Cause I know I have a few and I'm probably not the only one. » she continues looking around for confirmation which she definitely got.

« Okay… Let's do it this way. Shoot. » I say, determined.

« So… My first question would be… Is Beca Mitchell really your real name ? Not Rebecca Holiday or something else ? » she asks.

« My real name is indeed Beca Mitchell. My mom is Vicky Mitchell. Yeah. » I answer. That starts fairly easy.

« How old are you really ? » Aubrey, always straight to the point.

« Hum, hum, that's a good question haha, I turned 20 in october. When you were all invited… That wasn't my 17th birthday, but my 20th. » I answer, looking down. I mean, some people are judgy, and Chloe is after all only turning 18 in a few months.

« Okay. » she says, unfazed.

« Oh wow. Okay. Yeah. Right. » Stacie seems a bit more shocked though. Then Tom speaks up.

« What I really want to know is why the hell did you come here ? Why did it have to be, HERE, at OUR school. If you're 20, why not stick with your age and go play with the people your age ? » he asks, looking pointedly at our joined hands. Here comes the judgment. But from him I don't really care.

« Hey watch it. You know what ? I don't even know why Beca allowed you to get answers. I'm glad she was, and still is around, to keep guys like you away from my little sister. And just, may I remind you that if you overstep your boundaries here, Beca kicked your ass once and didn't even sweat. I'm sure she could do it all over again, and with my help. » Dallas starts to get mad and it makes me laugh to see her be herself like this.

« It's okay Dallas. I'm sure mister dickhead here understood the message loud and clear, didn't you Tom ? » I ask, challenging him to dare and say otherwise.

« Yes. » he grunts.

« Good. Now, to answer your question. I came here because Emily's parents were moving in this town at the same time as I needed to be on the move. Emily's been my best friend for years, and I need her, probably more than she needs me so I decided to follow- » I start to explain but Emily cuts me off.

« I need you just as much Beca, don't say stuff like that. » she says, touching my arm.

« I love you, Em. » I reply.

« I love you too ! » she answers. I smile and turn back to Tom.

« And so, I didn't decide to pretend to be 17. My cousin did. He's the one who came up with the fake identity. I didn't ask questions, plus it wasn't that bad because I got to be with Emily more often. » I finish to reply. « Is that a good enough answer for you ? » I ask and he just nods.

« So you're really a FBI agent ? » Stacie asks, an excited grin on her face, which makes me laugh because that's just typical Stacie.

« Ex, FBI agent actually, yeah. Agent Mitchell03. 02 is Luke, my cousin. 01 was my dad. I decided to stop when… When I had to come here. » I say, not feeling up to explaining why I stopped yet.

« So cool… So did you like… fight criminals and go on undercover missions ? » she asks, looking like a giddy little girl in front of her favorite princess at the Disney park.

« I did yeah. » I answer simply.

« Is that why you had to come here ? What really happened ? Who's Alfonzo ? Who's Bridgit ? » Aubrey asks, and for once, her straight forwardness doesn't amuse me. I gasp, and feel a tear roll down my cheek. I a heartbeat both Chloe and Emily get closer to me to hug me.

« Aubs… Sensitivity please ? » I hear Chloe say.

« Hum… Bridgit… Alfonzo… Uh… I had a mission. I made a mistake. It's hum… It was my fault and then I… I had to come here… I can't, I can't do it. » I try to explain but finish whispering to Chloe and Emily. Emily stands.

« Would you excuse us for a minute ? » Emily asks and everyone nods, not having a clue about what is going on. I feel weak, as Chloe and Emily lead me away to the bathroom. I sit down on the bathtub with two of the 3 most important persons in my life by my sides wiping away my tears. Then, the third one comes in.

« Sweetheart, come here. » My mom says, opening her arms to me, and I run to squeeze her hard.

« Mom I couldn't… There are too many people and I… I almost killed him you know ? I couldn't stop… I wanted to kill him… » I start rambling.

« I know baby but you didn't. Alfonzo is alive and he is gonna pay for what he did. By the law. Justice is going to be done baby. Now look at me. Look at me Beca. » she says holding my face between her hands wiping my tears with her thumbs. « You are a good person. Bridgit's death wasn't your fault. Victor killed Bridgit, and i twas Alfonzo's decision. End of the story. Now you're gonna take five minutes with Chloe and Emily, freshen up, and come back out there. You are brave. You are strong. And I know you can do it. Got it ? » she finishes her speech and I nod before hugging her. Then she walks out with a final I love you.

I take a deep breath and splash water on my face. Truce be told, I hate what Alfonzo's made of me. And a question is still bothering me. Would I have stopped, hadn't it been for Luke ? Is it possible for me to become a killer ?

« Hey, Becs, listen to me. I know what's going on in your head. I've known you for 13 years. And the answer is no. Stop looking at your reflection like you're a monster. No, you didn't kill Bridgit. You didn't kill Alfonzo, and had you had the chance, I KNOW, I'm a 100% positive, you would've held back, at some point. You wouldn't have gone through with it. Hell, what he wanted revenge for ? Victor's death ? It wasn't even on you ! So stop. You are a good person. You are my best friend. Please. Stop beating yourself up. » Emily pleads and all I can do is hold her.

« Em', I love you. I'll always love you. But this… This was… a lot, if not too much. I'm gonna need some time. » I answer.

« Yeah… I know. » she says, looking down.

« Could you give me some time with Chloe please ? » I ask her and she nods and heads out. Once she closes the door I turn back to my girlfriend. Sitting there, looking heartbroken. I take her hands so she gets up and I take in her face and everything she is. « I'm sorry. I'm a mess and the only thing holding me together is you. You, Emily and my mom, but mostly you. » I tell her honestly. I can see she's holding back her tears.

« Beca… I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you for as long as you'll have me. And if that's forever, then it's even better. Don't apologize. I'm not gonna turn my back on you because you've been through so much. I knew when you told me your story, what I was in for. Okay ? » she asks and I nod in understanding. She then leans in and kisses me softly for a few seconds, boardering a making out session but she pulls back right before it comes to this. I sigh.

« Ugh… Only you can make me feel horny in the worst moments possible. » I tell her, bumping our noses and she giggles.

« That's my girl ! The horndog ! » she exclaims making me laugh. She then turns me around and opens the door before pushing me lightly and slapping my butt. « Now let's go, you have a speech to make before I fix your frustrations ! » she says winking before following me out.

When we get back to the living room, everyone is still waiting. I sit back down and they're all staring at me.

« Beca ? I'm sorry, it was very insensitive of me and I shouldn't have pressured you into – » Aubrey starts to apologize but I cut her off.

« It's okay Aubs. You didn't know, I'm not mad. » I assure her with a smile.

« Are you okay Beca ? You scared me. » Moira asks, seeming genuinely concerned which makes me smile.

« Thank you for your concern, Moira, I'm fine, you'll understand why I reacted this way when I tell you the whole story. » I inform her and she smiles back, nodding. « Okay, so I'll get to it. Three years ago, when I was in high school for real, with Dallas and Matt as my classmates, might I add, I had a girlfriend. She was… My first love, her name was Bridgit. At this time I had been working for the FBI for a year, but I had been training for my whole life, so when Luke called me for a mission, I said yes. I had to infiltrate the mafia, undercover, getting in the shoes of a girl they'd been in contact with, and whom was an orphan. Naturally, I was expected to have no contacts with my parents, but I kept on seeing Bridgit. This one day, the hospital called me. Saying my mom had had an accident. I didn't really think I just… had to make sure she was okay so I went there. Only for a few minutes but… it was enough. Enough for them to understand that I wasn't who I said I was. These are vicious men you know. If you betray them and they find out… it's not you they're gonna hurt. I honestly thought they were going to kill me when I woke up tied up on a chair and they broke both of my kneecaps. It's not that I didn't care I just thought… better me than anyone else, you know ? I knew the risks of the job. So I told them that. Told Alfonzo that he should just kill me, because I wouldn't tell him a thing about my loved ones. And he laughed. And then everything happened so fast… Alfonzo's son, Victor, he came in, dragging Bridgit with him in the room. She was half conscious and all bruised up, it was obvious she'd been beaten up and drugged. They threw her on the ground and she didn't even flinch. I tried to beg. Told them she had nothing to do with all this, she didn't even know about my job, she was utterly innocent, but they didn't care. All they cared about, was making me suffer. The worst kind of suffering humanly possible. Then Bridgit looked up. It's like she knew what was coming, even in her state. She looked at me and… Victor pointed his gun at her. I'll always remember how she barely managed to get the words out, but she said 'I love you' and then… Victor pulled his trigger. » I explain and take a break to wipe away my tears, take a deep breath before I continue.

« I screamed and wriggled. I think. And then I heard a door being broken down. And I went catatonic. I could see everything around me but my brain was functioning in slow motion, and I couldn't move. Agents from the FBI shot everyone in there. Victor included. Only Alfonzo managed to escape, right after he screamed at me that I would pay for his son's death. They untied me, and rescued me but they were too late. So after Bridgit's funerals we came here to hide. There's this machine that exists, to track down people through facial recognition on the internet. I had managed to lay low, but then videos of me were posted online, and when Luke called me to talk about it, I knew it wouldn't take long for Alfonzo to find me. Only I didn't think it would be that fast. He came here while I was at the local station. He kidnapped Chloe. When I came back home I was going ballistic. I couldn't have a repeat. So I went there. Emily, Aubrey, I'll never thank you enough for what you did that day. And now here we are. » I finish.

« Oh lord, you poor thing ! » Moira exclaims wiping at her own tears.

« Beca I'm so sorry… » Aubrey and Stacie both say. Everyone voice out their astonishment but Tom, who, after a bit, stands up. I look at him expectantly.

« I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I was such a jerk… I think I'll go now. » he says and takes his leave. Okay. Well. That was weird.

« Okay everyone please can we like… I mean, that's out now, I'd just like to rest… I don't want to kick you out but, I'm just really exhausted… » I explain and everybody seems to understand completely. Each one of them come to give me a hug before filing out. Soon I'm back in my room with Chloe.

« That was very brave you know. I'm proud of you babe. » she tells me, laying down and opening her arms for me. I lay next to her and rest my head on her chest, listening to her heart beats, something that I've come to find very soothing. « You can fall asleep you know. You derserve to rest. » she says quietly.

« Thank you… I love you, Chloe. » I tell her before drifting off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23 - Epilogue

**A/N : Do you hate me ? Yeah, you probably do… I'm sorry. See, having an actual job and getting used to living in another country with party animals for roommates is actually a little bit more hectic than I thought ! That, without adding that if I wanna get access to internet on MY computer, (and not my roommate's who lets me borrow hers for Skype) I have to go to McDonald's, and well, I don't want to get fat so yeah, I don't go too often. ANYWAY, I'm still truly and sincerely sorry, you guys have been patient and I thank you for that, and for reading cause yeah. On with the story, welcome to the epilogue !**

 **Xoxo**

Chloe's p.o.v.

« Hi, I'm Chloe Beale, I'm 22 years old and I'm studying arts. Every kind possible. Some of you may know me, but some might not so there, now you do. I see things very clearly now, really, I feel like my whole life (short indeed, I know I'm young, I'm not going all Dalaï Lama on you don't worry) has been building up to this very moment. And by that I mean, me coming back from college every evening to our appartment and cuddling up to my beautiful, law student girlfriend. Paint splashed on my hands, legs burning from dancing and remnents of make up from drama class still present on my face. Yes, it feels right.

« Oh but if you had told me a couple of years ago that this would be my life, I probably would've laughed in your face. I never thought I would have the courage to tell my parents that I didn't want to be a doctor and actually pursue my dreams ! Never thought I would fall in love with a woman. But she's not just any woman.

« Beca Mitchell is the strongest, bravest woman I have ever encountered. She experienced and overcame so many painful, earth-shattering, unbearable events in her life, and yet, there she is, standing strong. Sure she has her moments of weakness, but that's the thing, that makes her that much more wonderful, that much more utterly human. Yeah, she's a wonderful human-being, and that's whom I'm in love with.

« There's something I've been convinced I'd do someday, from the moment I admitted my true feelings for Beca, my Beca. But it was never the right moment. There was her fake identity, then the bad guy coming back in the picture, the PTSD… Yes, well, I said she's overcome a lot okay ? Stop judging. Anyway, as I was saying, I feel like we've reached a point in our life, which screams 'RIGHT MOMENT' in neon bright capital letters. We've been together for over 4 years now, and well, everytime I think I couldn't love her more, she goes and does something that proves me wrong. For over four years, she's been the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first when I wake up, and I wouldn't have it any other way, and there's no doubt in my mind. I want that for the rest of my life.

« I'm truly hoping she wants that for the rest of hers as well, but I guess the only real way to know for sure, is to ask. But our relationship has never been easy. It's never been conventional. And I don't want it to be like, dinner at a nice restaurant and 'oh honey, look, there's something in your glass ! What is that ? A ring ? Woah !' no, I feel that that, THAT's the wrong approach. I want something special, something grand. I have some stuffs in mind. But it requires a lot of help. So… Will you help me ? » I finish my speech looking sheepish in front of two dozens of students from my school, Aubrey, Emily, Benji, Dallas, Stacie and Jesse.

Most of them nod their agreements encouragingly and awe, and some look plain confused, just nodding along with everyone else. Dallas stands up.

« Oh God, lil' sis', seriously, that whole speech ? Couldn't you just ask 'hey guys, could you help me propose to Beca' – OH MY GOD YOU WANT TO PROPOSE TO BECA ?! » she finishes her sarcasm, wide eyed and mouth agape.

« Yes. I mean, yeah… Do you think it's too soon ? I shouldn't ? OMG she totes think marriage is overrated right ? » I start freaking out turning to Emily who just chuckles.

« Chlo', chill, she'll say yes even if you go mainstream with the ring in the glass at a fancy restaurant. » she assures me putting a hand on my upper arm.

« Really ? You're sure ? » I ask, calming down a bit.

« Of course, she'd be really stupid not to. I mean I know she's sometimes a little bit retarded but – »

« Aubs, cut it, we know deep down you do love Beca. She'll say yes, she would've said yes 5 years ago if you'd asked. Believe me. » Stacie cuts in, smiling gently.

« Hum… » a timid voice sounds amidst the group of art students « This is very cute and all, and yeah, we'd be happy to help but hum, what's the plan ? »

Beca's p.o.v.

« But Chloeeeeee, why do I have to dress up for a college party ? Like, I never dress up for college parties… » I whine as Chloe drags me into our room and starts rummaging furiously through my clothes. Our room. Ha. I'll never get tired of that.

« Because, babe, I told you, it's a special party ! A theme party. Now will you please stop pouting and get your sexy butt in that dress ? Please O love of my life ? » Chloe retorts dramatically and I roll my eyes before begrudgingly taking the dress from her hands and changing. « See now, wasn't so hard was it ? Plus, you look really hot… » she says winking.

That girl does stuff to me I swear…

The ride to the party is rather comfortable, music is playing, and everything seems normal, except that Chloe is all fidgetty and seems nervous.

« Babe, everything's okay ? » I ask, concerned. Chloe looks at me breifly before her gaze lands on the road again.

« What ? Yes, sure. Everything's perfect, why wouldn't it be ? » she asks and okay it's plain weird but I won't push. My phone buzzes a few seconds later.

 _« Hey Becs, Stacie, Aubs and myself are already at the party ! Where are you ?! –Emily »_

 _« On our way, be there in 5. –Beca »_

5 minutes later we indeed pull over in front of a students house, but the lights are off and I don't hear anything.

« Chloe, you sure this is the right house ? It seems like there's no one here. » I say, grabbing her hand.

« Yes, I'm sure, maybe they are in the back yard or something, come on. » Chloe says urgently so I just follow her. Is it me or is she really acting crazy ? _Humph!_ See, that's what I'm talking about, I just ran into her because one minute she's pratically running to the door, dragging me behind her and the next she stops abruptly before reaching it.

« Chloe, what is going on ? You're acting weird. » I deadpan, because seriously, enough with the mistery.

« What ? Nothing hum… Okay. Beca, I love you. » She says, settling down.

« Ookayyy, I love you too, you know that. » I reply, frowning because really this is getting weirder by the second.

« Good. Hold that thought. » she says before taking a deep breath and pushing the double doors open. Chloe pushes me forward so I stumble in.

The inside is dark, and silent, it really doesn't look like a party is happening anywhere near this place. I'm about to make that comment out loud to Chloe when little colorful lightbulbs flash and illuminate the hallway, just enough for me to see a single red rose hanging from the chandelier. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

« Babe what's happ- » I start to ask turning around but Chloe is nowhere to be seen.

« Hey Becs ! » a voice startles me and I turn around to see Emily, whom appeared apparently out of nowhere and seriously what the fuck is happening with people disappearing and appearing out the blue ?

« Em' ? What, where is Chloe ? What's this, what's happening ? » I fumble with all the questions in my brain which makes Emily giggle.

« Relax, Chloe is fine. But I guess we don't want her waiting for too long and this might take a while. So, let's get on with it. » Emily states, a determined yet playful expression on her face.

« On with what ? » I ask, more confused than I've ever been in my life.

« Shush. Listen. » she takes a piece of folded paper out of her pocket and then proceeds to read it.

« I remember when you first met Chloe. It was just this tiny flicker of a crush blossoming, and you denied it oh so vehemently, it was cute ! But as time went by, you spent some more time with her, and you fell for her. You kept on denying it yeah. But I could see so clearly right through you. You're my best friend, my sister. Now here we are, 6 years later, and your love for this woman hasn't faltered one bit, it's beautiful. I'd say I envy it but, we both know I'm pretty lucky in that department as well. Anyway, my point is, what you and Chloe have, it's genuine and true love. It's the forever kind of love. So when Chloe asked me to be the first step of this little evening journey, I gladly accepted. If you would like to keep going, please take the rose, read it, and proceed to the first door on your right. I have to run, but I'll see you in a bit. Love you Becs. » Emily finishes her speech with a hug and is gone almost before I have time to say I love you back.

Okay, I guess I have no choice but to play along. I snap the rose from the thread it's hanging by and unfold the note that's attached to it.

 _Beca, I never told you this. I remember the day I developped feelings for you like it was yesterday. It took time for me to admit it, even after we were together for quite some time. Remember that day, by the piano, you played to comfort me when I was upset because of Dylan ? I already told you that it was the day I knew you loved me. But it was also the day I caught myself wishing that I could be with someone like you. Someone caring. Compassionate. Genuine. Yes, you weren't Beca for me at that time, but it didn't make your character a different person. And now my wish came true and I couldn't be happier…_

Woah. I never knew that. Why is Chloe doing that ? Did I forget our anniversary ? What date is today ? No, it's not for another 2 months… The note doesn't end here. I know it because the paper was obviously torn. And now I feel like I'm on a scavenger hunt. I want to find the missing piece. Or pieces, who knows ? SO ! First door to the right it is. I step through the door frame after turning the knob and I'm met with a small canvas hanging from yet another chandelier. Upon closer look I recognize that the painting on it is one of a picture that was taken of Chloe and I at her 17th birthay party. We're holding each other by the waist and looking at each other, laughing. I see that a little note has been taped at the back and I'm about to snatch it from the ceiling when –

« Not so fast alt-girl ! » A voice stops me. Aubrey. Who else would call me that ?

« Hello Blondzilla ! Fancy meeting you here ! » I reply sarcastically, at what she rolls her eyes.

« As much as I'd like to retort to that, it's not what I'm here for, and I don't want to keep Chloe waiting, so without further ado : Beca Alt-girl, ear-montruosities, pain-in-my-ass Mitchell. » she starts and I can't help but smile while rolling my eyes at the title. I cross my arms and wait for her to continue.

« From the beginning, I didn't trust you. I could also see your lady boner for my best friend from a mile away, which made me even more cautious when it came to you. But for some reason I will never fathom, she instantly took a liking to you. Hell I could tell she was in love with you even before the thought even crossed her mind. I have to admit that you've been good to her. And that, all in all, you're not all that bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is – only God knows why – Chloe loves you, and you already know that, kickass ex FBI agent or not, if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pay. So you'd better take this canvas, read the note and not screw this up, because clearly, Chloe is the best thing that's ever happened to you. And maybe, just maybe you're the best thing that's happened to her too. Best of luck Mitchell. When you're done here please go to the adjacent room. » she finishes and grimaces when she sees me smirking deviously at what must have been the hardest speech for her to deliver. And she's a politician to be so that's saying something.

She flips me off before I can make a comment and takes a tentative step towards me, slowly extending her arms.

« Chloe demanded of me that I… » she says, full on grimacing as if she smelled puke – haha, Aubrey, puke, get it ? – and gestures to indicate that she has to hug me. Which we do reluctantly and then she's out the door. Well, on with it, I guess…

I admit I'm thoroughly confused by now, but it's also kind of the cutest thing that anyone has ever done for me, whatever this is. So I finally snatch the canvas off of the thread and take the note that's tucked behind.

 _I remember Aubrey being so reluctant haha, so worried ! Always telling me to beware, that something about you was off. If only she had known… No, now that I think about it, it probably would've been worse. In the end though, she came around. But not easily ! I recall this particular moment, when we started having doubts about your identity and I asked her to do some research. Thing is, you told me the whole truth before she had time to do it and when she reported back, I already knew what was going on, but I couldn't say anything. So when I flipped her off and told her to drop it, after I had raised confusion and suspicion on her side, she actually thought you were a serial killer threatening me as I talked to her on the phone… Fun times ! Anyway, I guess I'm already missing you like crazy by now, but your journey isn't over, so hurry up please, so I can see your beautiful face again…_

A serial killer ? Really ? I so don't have the profile. Aubrey would've made a terrible agent. She probably would've puked all over each crime scene. I chuckle to myself as I enter the third room of this 'journey'. I expect to be met by an empty room and yet another object hanging from the ceiling, before God knows who comes to deliver a speech. I'm wrong.  
God knows who turns out to already be there, squealing like a three year old about to go on a poney ride.

« Good evening Stace. » I say, raising my eyebrows at her giddiness.

« Hey Becs ! How's it going ? How do you like your journey so far ? Do you adore ? You totes adore, right ? » she rambles and her excitment is coming off of her in waves like tsunamis.

« Wow, easy there ! Yes, I'm enjoying myself, which is weird because I'm still utterly confused. And I miss Chloe a little. I guess I'll see her and she'll make sense of it all at the end of the road so could you… ? » I ask and gesture for her to read whatever's written on the paper she's holding. She looks at where I'm pointing, frowning before recognition flashes in her eyes.

« Oh right ! » she exclaims as she unfolds it. Typical Stacie.

« SO ! Beca Mitchell, formerly known as Rebecca Holiday. I'm here tonight to tell you how proud of you I am. I remember entering your life, and I mean, as more than just an acquaintance, at a chapter of it where you were in love with Chloe, and also really, really mad at her. You guys fit so well together, like you were made for each other, that it feels unreal to recall a time when you weren't being all coupley and cute and just openly in love. But I do remember the facts. Annnd one of the facts is, I actually played a part in this relationship of yours ! I remember telling you to just get your head out of your ass and fight for the girl – maybe not in those terms but yeah, along those lines. I like to think of myself as your wake up call. And I'm proud of both of us, seeing where you are now with that perfect girlfriend of yours. I want to tell you to remember, don't ever deny your feelings ever again, don't be afraid to live to the fullest and… » she fumbles with something in her pocket before letting out a victorious « AHA ! » and handing me a flash drive, with 'play me' written on it.

« Good luck Becs. I love you. » she says hugging me.

« Love ya too Stace ! » I reply taking the flash drive before she gets out of the room.

A laptop is on a table on the far end corner, so I go over to it and insert the flash drive in it, before opening the folder. A text file and a video are the only two items contained in it, so I press play. The video is actually a compilation of several video-taped moments I spent with Chloe, and some pictures and selfies. It's a really cute video, very fluffy and goofy but still. It's us. Fluffy goofballs. I'm smiling to myself when the video ends and I move on to the written part.

 _My Beca. I remember how I used to hate Stacie with my guts. For, what ? 3 days ? Haha. Yeah, I had no reason to, but I kept finding them. In the end, the only reason I wouldn't admit was, I'm jealous. I wasn't just jealous of the fact that she was with you ! I mean, of course, I was very much jealous of that, but, I was also jealous of how easy it was for her. Everyone thought she was straight. Then she just likes you and it's like, whatever, I'm not into labels, and she just went with it. No secrecy. No fear. And I keep thinking, sometimes, that if I had been a little bit more like her, then it would've saved us both a lot of pain. It actually took her, the girl I despised because she had everything I wanted, giving me the genuinest speech in the world about how I should wake up and stuff, to go after you, and I'll forever be grateful for that. But then, I wouldn't change a thing. Because everything we've been through, every single struggle we had, it made our love that much stronger. And the video goes to show that, for every hard moments we've lived, we've had an amazing one as well. Keep going my love. One more step and I'm yours. Hallway, second door to your left._

Woah, it's getting deeper and deeper and no those aren't tears. I've got something in my eye okay ?

I make my way back to the hallway and then the second door on my left. This time, a small stereo is waiting for me on a table. I look inside but there's no CD. I guess whoever's supposed to be there will give one to me. Okay, what's taking so long ? I sigh impatiently when Dallas comes stumbling through the door, slightly disheveled and lipstick smudged. I raise my eyebrows at her.

« Hey there hickey-girl ! Sorry I'm late, Jesse wanted to talk to me about some stuff… » she apologizes and I raise my eyebrows at her, disbelievingly.

« Talk uh ? And you complain that Chloe and I can't keep our hands off of each other. How ironic ! » I say, chuckling.

« Oh shut up, you know I'm right, even if it's the same for me and Jess. Now, ready for the final step before the big thing ? » she asks and I nod my head because I really want to see Chloe, even though I have no idea what the big thing is. Cause this looks already pretty big to me.

« Alright. Ms. Beca Mitchell. Badass woman that I have known for 8 years. Believe it or not, I remember plenty about you, from our high school time. I remember how fun you were, although quite shy in the beginning, which would make me bet on the fact that maybe you had a teeny tiny crush on me, but I won't make you confirm or deny that because it doesn't matter. You know, it's thanks to you that I was so open when Chloe first told me that she loved a woman. And when I say thanks to you, I don't mean because I thought the girl I met at KFC was a good person, it's not that. No, it was thanks to the Beca Mitchell I met in high school. Because if I had relied on the L word maybe I wouldn't have been so thrilled. But I remembered that girl, who would've done anything and everything for her girlfriend back in high school. Who didn't look at any other woman, even if that would've been natural. It was clear that her girlfriend was the only woman that truly had that status for her. So I didn't really remember what you looked like exactly because we weren't that close. But I still remembered the way you used to look at Bridgit. And when I saw 'Rebecca' looking at Chloe in the pictures and then, in the parking lot… It was evident. It even appeared somewhat more powerful. You got the sister's approval even before we 'officially met' and that's something that never happened to any boyfriend Chloe previously had. I love you Mitchell. » she finishes, opening her arms wide for me.

I don't realize that I'm crying until I'm in Dallas's arms. That girl truly has a special power to express herself in the most genuine way.

« Thank you Dal'… I love you too. » I reply.

« Yeah I know, it's understandable. » she says, pulling away and making me laugh. « Now, take this, and when you're done, get back out in the hallway and go all the way to the door at the end of the corridor. » she tells me, handing me a CD and I nod before she exits the room.

I go over to the stereo and put the CD in.

« Hello baby ! So you're almost there and I must be freaking out, but Dallas is also probably calming me down with Emily while Aubrey makes a comment I don't like about you and Stacie reigns her in haha. So… I remember our two first dates. The never ending love confessions that were more than just 'I love you's, and the first time you made love to me… I remember how magical it was. I'm hoping I'm managing to make this night magical as well. But on this CD, I wanted to put something special to me, and I hope it is special for you as well. It was, this moment, I already knew that I was deeply in love with you, and then… it was the first time you went and did something that made me fall in love with you even more, although I didn't think it was possible. The first time of many similar situations to come. And that song, for me, represents all this, so here we go. » Chloe speaks and I'm melting. Seriously.

I recognize the first notes of 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry, and Chloe's angelic voice is soon belting out the lyrics. I'm full on crying all throughout the song because well, Dallas opened the gates and now there's no point in trying to stop it. When the song ends, Chloe just says « I'm not sure we're gonna live that long but… please meet me, fast, so I can finish that sentence. I love you. » and the CD is finished. I quickly grab it and put in my bag with the rest of the items and bolt out the door, full on running to the room I know she'll be in. I push the door open and I'm met with darkness.

It doesn't last long though, before a single light snaps on, illuminating the person I wanted to see most during this scavenger hunt. She smiles shyly and extends her hand for me to take, so I do it.

« You found me. Congratulations babe. » she says softly, and I can't help but surge forward and capture her lips in mine. She softly chuckles and kisses back but doesn't let me deepen it.

« I assume that means you liked your surprise, but it's not over. Now comes the most important part of the evening, I believe I have a sentence to finish. » she says, clearing her throat and I can see how nervous she is, so maybe I have some idea what this might be about, but I don't want to spoil it, so I just softly squeeze her hand.

« Chloe, I love you. I held that thought. And whatever the end of your sentence is, it sure as hell ain't gonna change that, and seeing as it started, I would say, it would be the contrary. Don't be afraid. » I tell her smiling and she smiles back before taking a deep breath.

« As I said, we probably won't live for a thousand years. But, you're the love of my life non-the-less and I would say that just til death do us apart is a pretty good damn start, but the thing is, I'm convinced that even in death, my love for you won't falter one bit.

« Beca Mitchell. I've been in love with you for over 5 years. You could imagine that the passion would've faltered. The cute gestures and everything. But it hasn't, and I don't think it ever will. Because being with you is my adventure. It's like fate. I wanna keep falling in love with you everyday a little more like I have for the past 5 years. I wanna keep waking up to your fingers combing through my hair every morning. I want the world to know that you're mine, and I'm yours. You're my other half, my soulmate, my best friend, my everything… but I'm gonna ask for you to be one more thing, if you will. » she finishes, or not quite, but you know, and I'm full on crying again.

I know full well that whatever she wants me to be, I will become it. She nods at something or someone behind me, and I don't know if there are other people in the room, because the dim light cast on us is not powerful enough to see. But soon, the whole room lights up, and sure enough, Dallas, Emily, Aubrey, Stacie, Jesse and Benji are in the room, smiling lovingly with tears in their eyes. Yes, even Aubrey, I know, it's a shock to me too. And then something shiny catches my eyes. I turn around and gasp.

There, hanging by a thread from the chadelier of the room, is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. Chloe reaches for it and snatches it, before coming back to me.

« Beca, my beautiful, beautiful Beca. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife ? » she asks, looking me in the eye and I can't help but stare back because really, this woman is beautiful, so magnificent, perfect, hot, cute, gorgeous, frowning. Wait, why is she frowning ? OH !

« Sorry I got lost in your eyes, yes, yes, yes, a hundred pourcent yes, I will ! I love you, you cannot know how much, oh my God. » I tell her and our friends cheer and start wolf-whistling when I grab Chloe by the waist and kiss her deeply, to which she immediatly responds by putting her arms around my neck.

We pull away a few seconds later, I'm out of breath and happier than I could've ever imagined.

« We're really getting married ? Really ? » Chloe asks, tears in her eyes.

« Yes we are ! » And it's only when I answer with a sob that I notice that I'm crying as well. We hug again, and our friends join in, and then a thought strikes me.

« Wait guys, how did you do to pull this all off ? » I ask, laughing and crying at the same time.

« We had a little help from my classmates, who helped with everything piece of art, cause well, yeah it was needed… » Chloe admits smiling.

« I really have to thank those guys someday. » I say.

« Why not do it now ? » Dallas exclaims opening the door and about 2 dozens students walk in, clapping and screaming their congratulations. I'm about to say something but Emily stops me.

« You have all night to do your round of thanks. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED ! » she screams as she gestures for Benji to turn on the music.

Yes. This is amazing. Truly, very amazing. I'm dancing in the arms of my… fiancé, with my friends around. Clearly amazing people have helped pull this off and I have to go thank each and everyone of them that's for sure. I think I can safely say that my life is great. It hasn't always been but I guess tables turn ! I have stuff to look forward to, and that's a prospect that wasn't always on my mind. But I'm done living in the past.

Dallas and Jesse's wedding is finally coming soon, and then there's mine and Chloe's to plan, after that I'm sure Benji and Emily won't take too much time to follow and… What's that, that I see ? Oh God. Is Aubrey… blushing ? Ew. Who is she talking to ? I crane my neck to see past some people and oh. Stacie, I would recognize that look anytime, cause I've been on the receiving end of it. With the stick up Aubrey's ass though, Stacie has some hard work to do if she wants in her pants ! Maybe I could give a hand…

No not that kind you pervs ! I'm engaged ! I meant, I think Stacie's laid back behaviour could be good for Aubrey, and therefor for me as well, so if I can help her get the girl, I will ! But I guess that's a task for another day…

 **A/N : Alright folks this is the end, I hope I didn't disappoint you with it… So I hinted to a few stuff in those last lines, and it had a purpose, that being I thought I could write, if you'd like, a sort of sequel, in the form of one-shots, (or two, whatever, small stuff) about…**

 **D &J's wedding, **

**B &C's wedding, **

**A &S getting together, or anything you'd like to read really ! **

**And If you want to have a specific part of the story written in someone else's p.o.v., some scenes that you felt would've been needed in between 2, also, feel free to ask about all that !**

 **If you don't I'll consider my work here as done ! Hope I entertained you,**

 **Xoxo, Winnie.**


End file.
